Beautiful Mommy
by Jaejung Love
Summary: [COMPLETE] Karena harus membayar hutang sang ayah, Zi Tao terpaksa harus menjual diri di club malam. Yang akhirnya mempertemukan dia dengan pria tampan bernama Kris. Dan darisitulah kehidupan baru Zi Tao dimulai. Dia tak menyangka akan seperti itu jadinya. Diakui sebagai Mommy oleh anak perempuan yang diketahui sebagai anak Kris. KRISTAO SOPHIA (KRIS's daughter). DLDR.
1. Chapter 1 - First Meet

"Daddy, apakah dia itu Mommy Sophia?" tanya anak perempuan berambut panjang pada sang ayah yang masih terlihat mengantuk diatas kasurnya. Sang anak terlihat begitu antusias menanyakan perihal pertanyaan tadi pada sang ayah. "Jawab.. daddy.." ucap sang anak yang diketahui bernama 'Sophia' sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sang ayah.

"Iyaa.." sang ayahpun menjawab pertanyaan sang anak masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Sedangkan sang anak langsung berdiri dan meloncat-loncat diatas kasur yang sedang ditiduri sang ayah, membuat tidur sang ayah terusik.

"Horee.. horee.. Sophia punya mommy sekarang.." teriaknya begitu senang. Lalu Sophia meminta sang ayah untuk segera bangun untuk menemui sang ibu yang tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini.

.

**Beautiful Boy Mommy**

**.**

**Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

**Sophia (Wu Yi Fan's daughter)**

**.**

**Present by Jaejung Love**

**.**

"Aku berjanji akan membayar hutang ayahku!" teriak seorang pemuda yang tengah meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dari kukungan dua orang berbadan besar. Ya, saat ini pemuda itu tangah ditahan oleh dua orang suruhan majikan mereka.

"Sampai kapan? Kau tahu berapa jumlah hutang ayahmu padaku bukan?" ucap pria tua yang tengah duduk kursi besarnya bak seorang raja.

"Aku tahu hutang ayahku tidaklah sedikit, kumohon beri aku waktu beberapa tahun untuk membayarnya. Aku janji setiap bulannya aku akan membayar sedikit demi sedikit." ucapannya kini tak seperti diawal yang membentak. Dia menatap orang dihadapannya penuh harap dan memelas agar orang itu mau menyetujui apa perkataannya barusan.

"Bawa dia ke tempat yang sudah aku beritahukan pada kalian sebelumnya." ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapan sang pemuda yang tengah meronta tak terima karena dipaksa untuk dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang bahkan dia tak tahu.

"Yak! Kalian mau bawa aku kemana?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang kini tengah menyeretnya menuju sebuah mobil. Dengan kasar mereka memasukkan pemuda tadi kedalam mobil lalu diikuti oleh satu orang bertubuh besar tadi. Satu orang yang lainnya masuk dibagian kemudi untuk mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

"Tenanglah, kami hanya akan membawamu ke club malam." ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Apa? Tapi untuk apa?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari kedua orang yang tengah membawanya saat ini. Mereka hanya menyeringai dan membuat pemuda bermaga Huang itu sangat khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya kini.

.

Sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan pertama. Mereka tak membawa pemuda Huang ini langsung ke tempat tujuan utama mereka yaitu club malam. Melainkan membawa pemuda huang ini ke sebuah salon kecantikan yang tak jauh dari tempat club malam yang akan mereka datangi nanti.

"Masuklah." dengan paksa pemuda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao ini diseret paksa masuk kedalam salon kecantikan. "Jangan coba-coba kabur."

"Dandani dia secantik mungkin, buatlah dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis perawan yang sexy." Zi Tao membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja diucapkan oleh pria botak yang bersikap kasar padanya itu.

"Aapa..kau bilang?" ucapan Zi Tao tak diladeni oleh dua orang yang telah membawanya ke tempat sialan ini. Dia lantas langsung dipaksa untuk melakukan apa saja yang disuruh oleh petugas salon kecantikan yang kini tengah melakukan segala hal pada tubuhnya. Dia ingin kabur dari tempat itu, tapi kedua pria berbadan besar itu terus berjaga kemana pun dia berada saat ini. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Dia hanya pasrah menerima nasib buruk yang tengah menantinya.

3 jam kemudian

Zi Tao lantas langsung keluar dari ruang ganti pakaian dengan berat hati. Dia sangat malu saat ini. Kedua tangannya Ia pergunakan untuk menutup tubuhnya yang begitu terbuka. Dia tidak menyangka akan di dandani seperti ini. Ini benar-benar sangat terkutuk menurutnya.

"Wah.. kau benar-benar cantik. Pasti banyak yang ingin menidurimu malam ini." ucap orang yang Zi Tao paling benci saat ini. Namun, mereka berdua hanya tersenyum senang sambil meremehkan Zi Tao. Mereka pun membawa Zi Tao langsung menuju ke club malam milik majikan mereka.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau secantik ini Zi. Haha.." ucap pria tua yang sudah membuat Zi Tao berubah menjadi seorang gadis perawan sexy.

"Mau-mu apa sebenarnya Tuan Choi?" ucap Zi Tao dengan nada kesal.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin membantumu mendapatkan banyak uang dengan cara cepat. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak uang hanya dengan sekali menemani tidur pria-pria diluar sana." ucapnya begitu enteng.

"Jika aku mendapatkan satu orang pelanggan yang akan membayarku sebesar hutang ayahku padamu, apa kau akan melepaskanku?" tanya Zi Tao begitu mantap pada Tuan Choi.

"Ya tentu saja, aku tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi nak. Tapi hutang ayahmu itu sebesar 25 juta. Apa ada pria yang akan membayarmu sebesar itu untuk sekali tidur denganmu? Kurasa kau perlu melayani beberapa pria lagi untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu." ucapannya tadi membuat Zi Tao benar-benar kesal. Tapi dia malas untuk meladeni ucapan Tuan Choi tadi, lalu dia keluar dari ruangan Tuan Choi dan pergi menuju counter bar.

Dari tempat Tao berada saat ini, tentu dua orang suruhan Tuan Choi tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mereka benar-benar mengawasi Zi Tao dengan baik saat ini. Membuat Zi Tao frustasi dan tak punya pilihan lain. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi depan counter. Lalu memesan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri pada seorang bartender disana. Selagi menunggu pesanan minuman datang. Ada beberapa pria yang tak sengaja melihatnya pasti mengerlingkan matanya atau menggoda dirinya. Membuat Zi Tao tak tahan dan berusaha menghindari tatapan dengan pria-pria yang ada di club malam ini.

Tao sudah memperoleh minumannya. Lalu dia berdiri agak memojok dan terus menundukkan wajahnya. Ia belum siap untuk melakukan hal yang harus Ia lakukan saat ini. Demi apapun, Zi Tao ini juga seorang pria bagaimana Tuan Choi menyuruhnya untuk melayani seorang pria tidur dengannya.

Tao merasa tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya saat ini, pakaian yang Ia kenakan benar-benar seperti handuk. Kini dirinya benar-benar terlihat sangat berbeda. Zi Tao yang aslinya memang berambut pendek, kini rambutnya panjang sepinggang karena hasil perbuatan orang di salon. Bahkan bulu-bulu ditubuhnya pun kini sudah tak ada. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat mulus tanpa bulu, mereka benar-benar merubah Zi Tao menjadi gadis sungguhan sekarang. Tiga jam berada di salon cukup membuat Zi Tao berubah total.

Sudah satu jam berlalu Zi Tao berada di club malam ini, tapi dia belum juga mendapatkan pelanggan. Bagaimana tidak. Karena setiap ada pria yang mencoba mendekatinya dia menghindar dan tak meladeni mereka satu pun. Zi Tao justru memaki atau berkata kasar pada mereka yang mencoba mendekatinya sehingga membuat mereka malas untuk mendekati Zi Tao lagi.

Dua bodyguard suruhan Tuan Choi yang mengawasi Zi Tao lantas menghampiri Zi Tao yang selalu menolak para pria. Mereka kesal dan ingin memberi peringatan pada Zi Tao.

"Aku ingatkan padamu. Kau harus membayar hutangmu malam ini juga. Jadi cepatlah tidur dengan salah satu pria yang ada di club ini." Zi Tao kesal mendengar penuturan bodyguard tadi.

"Ya Ya Ya, aku mengerti. Tenanglah, aku hanya tak ingin tidur dengan sembarang orang. Aku hanya memilih pria berdompet tebal!" ucapnya dengan kesal. Lalu dua bodyguard suruhan Tuan Choi itu pergi menuju tempat mereka semula.

Tao terlihat gelisah, dia melirik kesana kemari melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak pria yang tengah menikmati kebebasannya ditempat ini. Mereka bersenang-senang dengan para wanita bayaran di club ini. Tao terlihat pusing memandangi banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari didalam club. Sampai pada seseorang menghampirinya tanpa Zi Tao sadari.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar berat namun terkesan sexy. Lantas Zi Tao menoleh dan mendapati pria yang terlihat lumayan masih muda. Sepertinya pria yang ada dihadapannya belum berkepala tiga pikir Zi Tao. Zi Tao lantas melihat penampilan pria yang kini ada dihadapannya dari bawah sampai pada kedua bola mata mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Pria itu tersenyum manis padanya. Tapi Zi Tao tak langsung membalas senyuman pria itu. Walaupun pria dihadapannya itu adalah pria yang sangat tampan sekalipun.

"Ya.. begitulah." ucap Zi Tao sedikit cuek. Sambil memberikan sedikit senyuman manisnya. Pria dihadapannya lantas tersenyum kembali melihat Zi Tao yang sedikit menyungginggkan bibirnya walaupun dia tahu bahwa senyum Zi Tao tadi itu hanya senyum paksaan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu. Zi Tao langsung menatap kedalam mata pria dihadapannya kala mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pria tampan dihadapannya.

Pria tampan itu menyadari jika Zi Tao merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Sehingga dia menyebutkan namanya terlebih dulu untuk mencoba akrab dengannya. "Perkanalkan namaku Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris." ucap pria yang ternyata bernama Kris Wu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dihadapan Zi Tao. Zi Tao membalasnya perlahan dan berkata. "Zi Tao." lantas Kris langsung tersenyum saat Zi Tao akhirnya mau menyebutkan namanya juga.

Mereka saling diam satu sama lain dan terlihat canggung. Zi Tao bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada pria dihadapannya ini. Sejujurnya dia tak mau tidur dengan pria manapun, tapi.. sedaritadi dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua bodyguard Tuan Choi yang tengah memperhatikannya sejak awal. Zi Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gelisah. Dia bingung mau mengajak bicara si pria tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya kini. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya Kris Wu itu pria kaya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba karena Kris memperhatikan Zi Tao tengah gelisah.

"Eum.." Zi Tao menatap Kris Wu sedikit ragu. "Apa.. kau tertarik untuk tidur denganku?" ucap Zi Tao terdengar sangat berani. Kris yang ditanya pertanyaan seperti itu terlihat diam dan justru mengamati Zi Tao dihadapannya. Zi Tao langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 'Aku benar-benar murahan.' ucap Zi Tao dalam hati.

"Berapa?" tanya Kris.

"Apa?"

"Berapa tarifmu untuk semalam?" tanya Kris memperjelas.

"Apa kau sangat tertarik padaku?" tanya Zi Tao mantap sambil menatap kedalam mata Kris. Kris langsung membalas 'Ya' untuk pertanyaan Zi Tao tanpa ragu. "Aku meminta harga yang sangat tinggi untuk tarif semalam. Apa kau berani membayar yang aku mau?" tanya Zi Tao lagi.

"Sebutkan saja angkanya." ucap Kris enteng.

"25 juta. Kau sanggup?" Kris tak langsung menjawab ucapan Zi Tao tadi. "Aku masih perawan dan belum tersentuh oleh siapapun asal kau tahu." ucapan Zi Tao tadi itu membuat Kris tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, itu tidak masalah bagiku." jawab Kris akhirnya membuat Zi Tao sedikit tak percaya. "Kau ingin aku membayar cash atau dengan cek?"

"Kau bisa membayarnya pada bosku." ucap Zi Tao. Tepat setelah itu Tuan Choi datang menghampirinya di waktu yang tepat.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan transaksi jual beli, bukan begitu?" ucap Tuan Choi tanpa basa-basi. Kris langsung menatap Tuan Choi dan kemudian melihat kearah Zi Tao. Kris pun mengerti siapa orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya kini. Mungkin dia orang yang Zi Tao maksud sebagai bosnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya dengan harga 25 juta. Dimana aku harus membayar?" tanya Kris pada Tuan Choi. Tuan Choi terlihat sangat senang mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Bisakah kau mentransfernya ke rekeningku ini?" Tuan Choi memberikan selembar kartu kecil yang berisi nomor rekening bank miliknya.

"Tentu, aku akan mentransfernya saat ini juga." Kris pun segera membuka ponselnya untuk melakukan transaksi _m-banking_. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mentransfer uang sebesar 25 juta ke rekening Tuan Choi. "Sudah terkirim, lihatlah." ucap Kris sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya kehadapan Tuan Choi. Tuan Choi langsung tersenyum senang melihat bukti transfer yang dilakukan oleh Kris itu.

"Bersenang-senanglah." ucap Tuan Choi sambil tersenyum bahagia dan menepuk pundak Kris berkali-kali.

"Tuan Choi." panggil Zi Tao pada Tuan Choi yang hendak pergi. "Hutangku lunas bukan?" ucap Zi Tao. Tuan Choi hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat pada Zi Tao.

Tuan Choi berbisik, "Yang kamu bayar itu hanyalah bunga. Kau butuh uang 25 juta lagi untuk melunasi hutang ayahmu itu." Zi Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia benar-benar ingin memukul Tuan Choi saat ini juga. Tuan Choi benar-benar sangat licik menurutnya.

"Kau.. benar-benar licik." ucap Zi Tao yang direspon dengan tertawa oleh Tuan Choi. Lalu Tuan Choi pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao dan Kris yang masih setia menunggu.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kris pada Zi Tao yang masih berdiri mematung memikirkan nasibnya. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapatkan uang 25 juta lagi? Bahkan dia tak mau tidur dengan seorang pria lagi kecuali hari ini.

"Kau? Maukah kau menyewaku lagi besok?" ucap Zi Tao dengan berani. Kris langsung terkekeh mendengar penuturan Zi Tao.

"Bahkan aku belum tahu bagaimana service-mu. Akan ku pertimbangkan jika memang hari ini kau benar-benar memuaskanku." Zi Tao seketika lemas mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Memuaskannya? Sungguh dia tak tahu caranya, karena dia bahkan tak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal ini. Kris langsung meraih tangan Zi Tao dan membawa Zi Tao keluar dari club malam itu. Zi Tao tak berani menolak dan hanya pasrah mengikuti Kris membawanya pergi.

Mereka kini sudah berada didalam mobil mewah milik Kris. Mereka masih berdiam di parkiran dan belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan club. Zi Tao menutupi pahanya yang terekspos dengan sangat jelas dengan telapak tangannya walaupun hal yang dia lakukan percuma. Karena pada dasarnya pahanya tetap terlihat. Kris melihat Tao yang tak begitu nyaman dengan pakaiannya itu. Lantas Kris langsung melepas jas mahalnya dan menaruh jas itu diatas paha Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung menatap Kris ketika Kris melakukan hal tersebut. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil dan Zi Tao pun mengucapkan terimakasih untuk hal ini. Kris pun langsung melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran club tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan Zi Tao nampak sedikit gelisah, ada hal yang tengah dia pikirkan saat ini. Apakah Kris tahu bahwa dirinya itu sebenarnya seorang pria? Zi Tao takut kalau Kris nantinya merasa kecewa dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti. 'Apa.. aku harus berkata jujur padanya atau tidak yah?' tanya Zi Tao pada dirinya sendiri. 'Tapi.. jika aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku takut justru dia akan berubah pikiran dan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan uangnya? Ah itu tidak boleh terjadi.'

Zi Tao pun mantap dengan keputusannya, dia tak akan menceritakannya pada Kris disini. Biarkan Kris tahu sendiri jika dirinya adalah seorang pria yang sama sepertinya. Zi Tao tak peduli jika Kris nanti marah, toh sekarang dia sudah punya ide untuk menjawab perkataan Kris nanti. 'Bukankah kau butuh lubang untuk dimasuki p*nis-mu? Dan aku masih punya lubang untuk bisa kau masuki. Aku hanya perlu menungging dihadapanmu bukan?' itulah sederatan kata yang akan Zi tao ucapkan nanti jika Kris melakukan komplain atas dirinya yang ternyata juga seorang pria.

Sampailah mereka disebuah rumah mewah milik Kris. Zi Tao tampak bingung karena Kris justru membawanya ke rumah. Dia jadi berpikir, apakah Kris akan terang-terangan selingkuh dihadapan istrinya? Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Entahlah, Zi Tao pikir pasti Kris sudah menikah dilihat dari matangnya perawakan Kris.

"Turunlah." Kris membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Zi Tao untuk keluar. Kris lalu berjalan menuju rumah mewah itu, Zi Tao pun mengikutinya dibelakang dengan langkah takut. Seketika pintu rumah megah itu terbuka dan menampakkan wanita paruh baya yang menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kris." sapa wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Kris. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan biasa.

"Apa Sophia su-" belum sempat ucapannya selesai. Teriakkan seorang anak kecil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada disana.

"Daddy.." teriak seorang anak perempuan cantik yang diketahui bernama Sophia. Sophia langsung menghambur kepelukan Kris. Kris pun langsung menggendong anak perempuan berambut panjang itu.

Zi Tao yang sedaritadi berdiri dibelakang Kris menjadi semakin gugup, dugaannya bahwa Kris sudah menikah sangatlah tepat. Buktinya kini anaknya menyambut kepulangan sang ayah, meskipun hari kini sudah sangat larut.

"Kenapa anak daddy ini belum tidur huh?" tanya Kris pada sang anak. Sophia tak langsung menjawab dan justru cemberut lucu. Membuat Kris yang melihatnya sangat gemas dan langsung mencium pipi Sophia yang sedikit tembam.

"Sophia menunggu daddy, Sophia ingin tidur dengan daddy.." ucapnya sangat manja. Kris pun tak mampu menolak keinginan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Baiklah, ini sudah sangat malam. Sophia harus segera tidur karena besok harus berangkat ke sekolah bukan?" ucapan Kris itu langsung dianggukki oleh Sophia. Kris pun menoleh kearah sang pelayan yang tadi datang menyambutnya.

"Tolong antarkan dia ke kamar Heechul Noona." ucap Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao yang masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi barusan. Zi Tao menatap punggung Kris yang tengah berjalan menjauh menaiki sebuah tangga dengan seorang anak kecil yang begitu cantik dalam gendongannya. Ada satu pertanyaan dibenak Zi Tao saat ini, kemanakah istri Kris?

"Mari ikut saya nona." Zi Tao sedikit tersentak karena memang dia melamun tadi. Dia pun segera mengikuti langkah sang pelayan dibelakang. Sampailah mereka di salahsatu kamar mewah yang ada di rumah ini. "Anda bisa beristirahat disini, silahkan."

"Tunggu!" Zi Tao memanggil pelayan yang tadi hendak pergi.

"Ya? Apa ada hal lain yang anda butuhkan nona?" tanya pelayan itu begitu sopan pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ucap Tao yang sedikit ragu. "Aku tidak melihat istrinya.." ucap Zi Tao sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal itu. Dia hanya merasa canggung menanyakan perihal keberadaan istri Kris.

Lantas pelayan itu hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tuan Kris belum menikah, nona. Kalau tidak ada hal lain yang anda butuhkan. Saya pamit." lalu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao seorang diri yang masih mematung berdiam diri diambang pintu. Zi Tao saat ini benar-benar bingung. Belum menikah? Lantas anak perempuan tadi itu? Bukankah anak kecil tadi memanggilnya 'Daddy'? Zi Tao langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya begitu sesuatu hal melintas dipikirannya.

"Pasti dia itu pria yang tak mau terikat pernikahan. Membuat pacarnya hamil sampai melahirkan anaknya tanpa menikahinya sama sekali." gumam Zi Tao menyimpulkan sepihak tentang Kris. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencibir, "Dasar pria brengsek."

Zi Tao masuk kedalam kamar yang akan ditempatinya malam ini. Dia melihat kearah sekeliling kamar tersebut. "Besar sekali, bagus lagi." gumamnya takjub melihat indahnya kamar yang akan ditempatinya ini.

"Ah..." Zi Tao langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur yang berukuran sangat besar. Rasanya sangat nyaman sekali dirinya berbaring diatas kasur itu. "Tunggu.." Zi Tao langsung beranjak dari posisinya tadi itu. Dia nampak berpikir saat ini. "Apa.. dia akan datang kemari dan..." Zi Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak mau meneruskan perkataannya itu. "Sebaiknya aku mandi dan segera tidur. Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang itu lagi." Zi Tao pun langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar ini. Sebenarnya yang Zi Tao katakan mengenai 'itu' lagi adalah acara tidur dengan Kris. Bukankah seharusnya Zi Tao dan Kris melakukan sex? Karena memang Kris sudah membayarnya sebesar 25 juta, bukan?

Zi Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _bathrobe_ yang ternyata sudah tersedia dilemari yang ada didalam kamar mandi. Zi Tao duduk dikursi dan menatap wajahnya didepan cermin rias. Penampilannya terlihat berbeda karena rambutnya yang kini menjadi panjang sepinggang. "Bagaimana aku melepas rambut palsu ini?" gumam Zi Tao. Orang di salon tadi ternyata melakukan _extension_ pada rambut Zi Tao sehingga kini rambutnya menjadi panjang. "Ah.. bukankah aku masih perlu menyamar?" ucapnya lagi. Lalu dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_, setelah merasa kering Zi Tao menyisirnya dan pergi menuju ranjang untuk tidur.

.

Sophia yang semalam bermimpi indah nampak sudah membuka matanya. Anak kecil yang cantik dan manis ini menatap kesamping, dimana Kris masih tertidur. Lalu Sophia berusaha membangunkan sang ayah karena ada hal yang ingin anak cantik itu tanyakan pada ayah-nya.

"Daddy, daddy bangun." ucap Sophia sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kris. Kris mendengar suara anak perempuannya itu. Dia lantas bergumam sebagai tanda bahwa dia sudah mendengar suara anak perempuan cantiknya itu. Dirasa ayah-nya sepertinya sudah bangun, Sophia-pun lantas menanyakan sesuatu pada ayah-nya.

"Daddy, apakah dia itu Mommy Sophia?" tanya anak perempuan berambut panjang pada sang ayah yang masih terlihat mengantuk diatas kasurnya. Sang anak terlihat begitu antusias menanyakan perihal pertanyaan tadi pada sang ayah. "Jawab.. daddy.." ucap Sophia sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sang ayah.

"Iyaa.." sang ayahpun menjawab pertanyaan sang anak masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Sedangkan sang anak langsung berdiri dan meloncat-loncat diatas kasur yang sedang ditiduri sang ayah, membuat tidur sang ayah terusik.

"Horee.. horee.. Sophia punya mommy sekarang.." teriaknya begitu senang. Lalu Sophia meminta sang ayah untuk segera bangun untuk menemui sang ibu yang tengah berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Ini masih sangat pagi sayang." ucap Kris yang akhirnya membuka matanya dan beranjak dari kasur hangatnya. Mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu, Sophia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi Sophia ingin bertemu dengan Mommy sekarang Daddy." semua kemauan anaknya ini Kris tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Dia terlalu sayang pada anaknya itu sehingga dia memanjakan Sophia sedari kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi Daddy mau cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu." lantas Sophia mengangguk setuju dan menunggu ayahnya selesai dari ritual di kamar mandinya itu. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk Kris berada didalam kamar mandi, tapi Sophia terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Anaknya itu benar-benar sudah tak sabar rupanya.

"Iya.. iya.. Daddy sudah selesai. Ayok." ajak Kris pada Sophia. Sophia langsung turun dari ranjang dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya. Mereka berduapun keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar tidur Zi Tao saat ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Zi Tao yang sebenarnya merupakan kamar Heechul - kakak perempuan Kris. Hanya saja kamar itu menjadi kosong semenjak Heechul sudah tiada. Kakak perempuannya itu sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu saat Sophia masih berumur 1 tahun.

Cleck

Pintu dihadapannya akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan Zi Tao yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_. Zi Tao tampak menguap karena memang dia masih mengantuk. Zi Tao lantas melihat di hadapannya yang ternyata Kris dan anak perempuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zi Tao bingung. Kenapa sepagi ini dua orang yang ada dihadapannya menemuinya? Sophia sejak tadi tersenyum pada Zi Tao, anak perempuan itu nampaknya masih sedikit malu dengan Zi Tao karena Sophia masih enggan untuk menghampiri Zi Tao dan masih bergelanyut manja pada Kris - sang ayah.

"Sophia ingin bertemu denganmu." ucap Kris.

"Mommy." akhirnya Sophia mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat Zi Tao membulatkan matanya. Apa dia tak salah dengar dengan indera pendengarannya barusan? Sophia memanggilnya, Mommy?

Zi Tao masih mematung dan diam membisu, dia bingung harus menjawab apa? Bagaimana bisa Sophia memanggilnya Mommy? Kenapa?

"Mommy.." panggil Sophia sekali lagi karena Zi Tao belum merespon panggilannya.

"Ah.. Ya?" Zi Tao tersentak kala Sophia menyentuh lengannya.

"Daddy harus mandi sekarang, Sophia mandilah dengan Mommy.." ucap Kris sebelum meninggalkan Zi Tao dan Sophia.

Zi Tao masih tidak mengerti, permainan apa yang sedang dijalaninya saat ini sebenarnya? Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari Kris secepat mungkin.

"Mommy ayok kita mandi.." ucapan Sophia membuyarkan lamunan Zi Tao seketika. Lantas Sophia yang memang tengah menggenggam tangannya langsung mengajak Zi Tao untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Nona Sophia." panggil pengasuh Sophia tiba-tiba. Sophia lantas menoleh begitupun dengan Zi Tao. "Biar bibi yang memandikan Nona Sophia saja." ucap Bibi Jang - pengasuh Sophia. Tapi Sophia langsung menolak.

"Tidak bibi, Sophia mau mandi dengan Mommy saja." ucap Sophia. Zi Tao lantas memandang kebawah kearah Sophia yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat. Zi Tao jadi tak berani menolak permintaan Sophia.

"Biar aku saja yang memandikannya." ucap Zi Tao pada Bibi Jang. Bibi Jang mengangguk. "Ayok kita mandi." ucap Zi Tao sambil membawa Sophia menuju kamar mandi. Sophia tampak sangat senang karena ibunya yang akan memandikannya.

.

"Kenapa Mommy tadi tidak ikut mandi bersama?" tanya Sophia pada Zi Tao. Sophia sudah selesai dimandikan dan kini Zi Tao tengah mengeringkan rambut Sophia untuk dia sisir. Betapa telatennya Zi Tao menangani Sophia. Dia benar-benar profesional menjalankan perannya sebagai ibu.

Zi Tao hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Sophia. "Mommy akan mandi setelah ini." jawab Zi Tao, entahlah kenapa dirinya jadi ikut-ikutan menyebut dirinya sebagai mommy?

"Rambut Sophia sangat bagus." ucap Zi Tao yang kini tengah menyisir rambut Sophia. Sophia lalu tersenyum manis.

"Rambut Mommy juga bagus seperti rambut Sophia." ucapan polos yang keluar dari mulut Sophia membuat hati Zi Tao berdesir. Kenapa rasanya seperti sudah akrab dengan Sophia sejak lama? Padahalkan dia baru bertemu tadi malam dan baru mengobrol hari ini. Sebenarnya Zi Tao tak mau disebut Mommy, diakan pria. Tapi dia tak berani menghancurkan mimpi indah Sophia ini. Dia hanya butuh penjelasan dari ayah Sophia secepatnya.

Bibi Jang yang melihat keakraban Sophia dan Zi Tao tampak tersenyum bahagia. Karena baru kali ini Bibi Jang melihat nona mudanya sebahagia ini.

"Nona Zi Tao, ini seragam sekolah Nona Sophia." Bibi Jang menyerahkan seragam sekolah milik Sophia pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao menerimanya. Lalu membantu memakaikan seragam sekolah TK pada tubuh Sophia.

"Apa Mommy akan mengantar Sophia sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sophia pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao tak langsung menjawabnya karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Itu.. Mommy masih belum tahu." jawaban dari Zi Tao berhasil membuat Sophia menjadi cemberut.

"Tapi Sophia mau Mommy mengantar ke sekolah.." ucapnya sangat manja.

"Eum.. Mommy mau mandi dulu yah.." ucap Zi Tao yang sebenarnya menghindari untuk menjawab ajakan Sophia tadi. Sesudahnya Zi Tao masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Bibi Jang mengajak Sophia untuk turun kebawah menuju ruang makan.

.

Zi Tao keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu dia membuka lemari pakaian yang ada didalam kamar itu. Ia tak mungkin memakai pakaian yang tadi malam bukan? Itu terlalu terbuka, Zi Tao perlu pakaian lain untuk dikenakan hari ini. Tapi didalam lemari ini hanya ada banyak dress, rok, gaun dan jenis pakaian wanita pada umumnya.

"Apa aku harus memakai pakaian wanita lagi?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mau tak mau Zi Tao-pun segera memilih pakaian yang pas untuk dia kenakan saat ini. Setelah ini, dia ingin mengakui yang sebenarnya pada Kris jika dia itu seorang pria. Karena tak mungkin baginya untuk terus-terusan menyamar seperti ini. Melelahkan.

Zi Tao pun memilih pada pakaian terusan panjang yang tak berlengan. Gaun panjang yang sederhana. Tak disangka ternyata ukuran pakaian yang Zi Tao pilih tadi benar-benar pas ditubuhnya. Dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai kebelakang, Zi Tao benar-benar sangat cantik saat ini.

.

Zi Tao tampak menuruni anak tangga, tak disangka Kris dan Sophia sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Mereka berdua menatap takjub pada Zi Tao pagi ini. Sophia terus tersenyum pada Zi Tao, Sophia tersenyum bahagia pada ibunya yang terlihat begitu cantik. Sedangkan Kris, dia-pun sama walaupun dia tak tersenyum seperti Sophia tapi dalam hatinya dia memang tengah memuji akan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki Zi Tao.

"Selamat pagi Mommy." ucap Sophia saat Zi Tao sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi salam dari Sophia. Lalu dia duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sophia. Kris sudah duduk dikursi bagian tengah diantara Sophia dan Zi Tao.

Mereka bertiga-pun memulai acara sarapan. Saat ini mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia.

.

Mereka bertiga selesai sarapan, Sophia dan Bibi Jang sedang diruang tamu menunggu Kris. Zi Tao menghampiri Kris yang akan menuju lantai atas mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Kris, kita perlu bicara." ucap Zi Tao.

"Iya, tapi aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang. Kita bicarakan nanti malam saja sepulang aku dari kantor." jawab Kris lalu meninggalkan Zi Tao yang masih berdiam diri.

.

"Ayok kita berangkat." ucap Kris pada Sophia dan Bibi Jang. Kris memang biasa mengantarkan Sophia ke sekolah. Tapi Sophia justru terlihat enggan beranjak dari kursinya. Kris melihat Sophia tengah cemberut saat ini. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang Sophia tengah inginkan.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Kris menghampiri putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Daddy, Sophia ingin diantar Mommy ke sekolah." lantas Kris langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah Zi Tao. Dia menatap Zi Tao memohon.

"Apa bisa kau mengantarkannya Zi?" tanya Kris. "Kau tidak ada urusan lain bukan?" tapi Zi Tao yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Lalu Kris mendekat kearah Zi Tao tengah berdiri.

Kris berbisik, "Jika kau mau mengantarkan anakku ke sekolah, aku janji akan membayarmu untuk hal ini."

"Tidak perlu begitu, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak keberatan sih." ucap Zi Tao akhirnya. Kris-pun merasa lega.

"Baiklah ayok berangkat."

Didalam mobil saat ini Zi Tao duduk disamping kursi kemudi dengan Sophia yang duduk dipangkuannya. Lalu Bibi Jang duduk di kursi belakang dan Kris duduk dikursi kemudi tentunya. Sophia benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini karena akhirnya dia bisa diantar ke sekolah oleh ibu-nya, seperti teman-teman lainnya juga.

.

Mereka sampai di sekolah Sophia. Kris turun dari mobil untuk mengantarkan Sophia masuk ke sekolah.

"Daddy berangkat, ne?" Sophia mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Kris setelahnya Kris beralih menatap Zi Tao - pria yang baru ditemuinya di club malam kemarin.

"Tolong jaga Sophia." ucap Kris itu langsung diangguki oleh Zi Tao. Entah kenapa Kris merasa begitu percaya pada Zi Tao, padahal dia baru sehari mengenalnya. Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Zi Tao sebelum pergi. Zi Tao tampak kaget menerima tindakan mendadak Kris itu. Kris memeluknya dan berbisik, "Kau tampak cantik hari ini." pujian itu sukses membuat Zi Tao merona. Seharusnya dia marah dibilang cantik karena dia sejujurnya adalah seorang pria. Tapi ini? Entahlah, Zi Tao juga merasa kalau dirinya aneh.

.

"Sophia.." panggil dua orang anak serempak. Sophia yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dia langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah Kai dan Sehun - teman akrab Sophia di sekolah.

"Kai.. Sehun.. kalian sudah sampai?" tanya Sophia pada kedua temannya. Kai maupun Sehun-pun mengangguk kompak.

"Sophia datang dengan siapa hari ini? Sehunnie baru melihatnya." tanya Sehun - teman Sophia yang memiliki kulit putih. Berbanding terbalik dengan warna kulit Kai - teman Sophia satunya lagi.

"Iya, dia siapa?" Kai pun juga ikut bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah Zi Tao. Zi Tao lantas tersenyum kepada dua orang anak lelaki dihadapannya.

"Dia ini Mommy Sophia.." ucap Sophia begitu bahagia bisa mengenalkan ibunya pada dua orang teman dekatnya di sekolah. Sehun dan Kai yang mengetahui bahwa Zi Tao adalah ibunya Sophia, mereka langsung membungkuk memberi salam.

"Aku Sehun - temannya Sophia." ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri dihadapan Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung tersenyum manis melihat teman Sophia yang berusaha bersikap sopan padanya.

"Aku Kai - teman Sophia juga. Tante sangat cantik seperti Sophia.." ucap Kai begitu jujur. Membuat Zi Tao tersenyum malu. Bibi Jang dan Sophia juga ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian Kai untuk Zi Tao.

"Aku Zi Tao - Mommynya Sophia. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Kalian semua ini anak yang manis ya.." ucap Zi Tao sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kai dan Sehun. Lalu Zi Tao tertawa kecil karena tingkah kedua bocah tadi yang menurutnya lucu. Kenapa hari ini dia terus mendapat pujian bahwa dirinya itu cantik? Zi Tao merasa sedikit tak percaya. 'Apa aku benar secantik itu?' gumam Zi Tao dalam hati. Lalu Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, padahalkan dia itu pria. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan cantik...

"Ayo Mommy kita masuk.." ajak Sophia sambil menarik tangan Zi Tao untuk masuk kedalam menuju kelas. Sophia, Kai dan Sehun masuk kedalam kelas yang sama sedangkan Zi Tao dan Bibi Jang menunggu diluar kelas bersama dengan para orang tua murid lainnya yang memang juga mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah. Banyak dari mereka yang bertanya pada Zi Tao, tentu karena biasanya Sophia hanya akan diantar oleh Bibi Jang saja. Tapi hari ini ada orang baru yang mengantarkan Sophia ke sekolah. Lantas beberapa dari mereka yang merasa penasaran pun bertanya kepada Zi Tao. Zi Tao pun sedikit kualahan menjawab pertanyaan dari para orangtua murid lainnya. Akhirnya dia banyak membohongi orang hari ini. Membuat Zi Tao merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka, terutama Sophia. Entah, dia takut melihat Sophia kecewa jika mengetahui statusnya yang sebenarnya. Yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini adalah Kris! Kris yang sudah memasukkan dirinya melakukan permainan ini. Dia sudah tak tahan untuk menginterogasi Kris nanti malam. Zi Tao benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari pria beranak satu itu.

.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Confession

**Beautiful Boy Mommy Chapter II**

**.**

**Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

**Sophia (Wu Yi Fan's daughter)**

**.**

**Created by Jaejung Love**

**.**

Sudah tiga kali ini Zi Tao melihat kearah jam dinding yang terpasang indah di dinding ruang tengah. Kadang Ia juga melamun, membuat Sophia yang tengah bermain kadang menegurnya jika ketahuan dirinya tengah melamun. Seperti sekarang, Sophia mendapati Zi Tao tengah melamun sambil menatap kearah jam dinding. Membuat Sophia bingung, kenapa dengan Mommy cantiknya ini?

"Mommy, kenapa melihat jam dinding terus?" tanya Sophia akhirnya memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Zi Tao langsung menatap ke wajah Sophia dan mengelus surai hitam panjang Sophia dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam. Tapi Daddy kok belum pulang ya?" ujar Zi Tao pada Sophia. Lantas Sophia tersenyum manis setelah mengerti apa yang tengah Mommy-nya pikirkan saat ini.

"Daddy memang suka pulang terlambat, dan Sophia benci itu!" ucap Sophia yang diakhiri dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya gemas. Termasuk Zi Tao.

"Daddy pulang.." suara Kris mengalun dari arah ruang tamu. Sophia lantas langsung berdiri.

"Mommy, itu suara Daddy. Daddy sudah pulang." ucapnya begitu gembira. Lantas mereka berdua-pun segera menuju ruang depan untuk menemui Kris.

"Daddy.." panggil Sophia begitu lantang saat melihat ayahnya sudah ada di rumah. Kris langsung tersenyum dan membawa Sophia kedalam gendongannya. Tak lupa untuk mencium pipi Sophia dengan gemas. Kris melirik Zi Tao sekilas, tapi dia tak mengatakan hal apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum samar melihat Zi Tao masih ada di rumahnya. Karena dia pikir Zi Tao akan kabur selagi dia tak ada di rumah untuk mengawasinya.

Zi Tao awalnya ragu tapi dia langsung menatap Kris yang tengah bergurau dengan Sophia. "Kris." panggil Zi Tao. Kris langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dengan Sophia dan menoleh kearah Zi Tao.

"Ya?"

"Kita perlu bicara." ucap Zi Tao untuk mengingatkan akan janji Kris tadi pagi tadi. Tapi Kris justru menanggapinya dengan santai dan tersenyum seolah tak ada kesalahan yang dia lakukan.

"Ya nanti kita bicara, sekarang kita makan malam dulu saja. Kalian pasti sudah laparkan?" ajak Kris pada Zi Tao dan Sophia yang masih setia dalam gendongannya untuk menuju ruang makan.

.

Acara makan malam-pun selesai. Zi Tao hendak memanggil Kris, tapi Kris berkata kalau dia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya saat ini. Lalu Sophia juga mengajaknya ke ruang tengah untuk menemaninya bermain. Mau tak mau Zi Tao menuruti kemauan Sophia dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Kris ke lantai atas.

.

Kini Sophia sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama Zi Tao, Zi Tao menemani Sophia yang sedang asyik menggambar.

"Mommy lihat ini.." ucap Sophia pada Zi Tao setelah menyelesaikan gambarnya dan menunjukkan buku gambarnya dihadapan Zi Tao. Zi Tao melihat kearah buku gambar milik Sophia. Dia langsung terdiam setelah melihat apa yang digambar oleh Sophia. Disana tergambar ada 3 orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda. 2 orang berambut panjang dan 1 orang lagi berambut pendek yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi diantara 2 gambar orang lainnya.

Lalu Zi Tao bertanya, "Mereka ini siapa?"

Dengan senang hati Sophia langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu. "Yang tinggi ini Daddy, lalu ini Mommy dan yang tengah itu Sophia.." jawabnya. Seketika Zi Tao dibuat terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apapun setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sophia barusan.

Zi Tao langsung tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Sophia. "Sophia pintar ya.." puji Zi Tao dan Sophia-pun tersenyum. Entah kenapa saat melihat gambar sederhana milik Sophia, hati Zi Tao berdesir hangat. Anak perempuan yang sedang bersamanya kini pasti benar-benar membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Padahal diakan bukan ibunya, tapi Sophia terlihat begitu bahagia bersamanya. Membuat Zi Tao merasa tak enak sekali jika dia harus meninggalkan Sophia. Tapi tak mungkin juga untuknya terus-terusan membohongi Sophia seperti ini. Dia seorang pria yang tak mungkin bisa menjadi ibu bagi Sophia. Pikir Zi Tao.

Kris melihat saat Zi Tao mengecup puncak kepala Sophia tadi. Melihat anaknya begitu bahagia bersama Zi Tao membuatnya ikut bahagia juga. Sepertinya pilihannya untuk membuat Zi Tao bertahan lama di rumahnya adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Bagaimana PR-nya, apa ada yang belum terselesaikan?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Sophia dan Zi Tao sama-sama mendongak melihat kearah wajah Kris saat itu juga. Kris ikut duduk diatas karpet tebal itu untuk bergabung.

"PR-nya sudah selesai semua Daddy.." ucap Sophia begitu Kris sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" dan Sophia mengangguk.

"Mommy yang membantu Sophia mengerjakan PR-nya tadi sore." ucap Sophia memberitahu. Lantas Kris langsung menatap Zi Tao.

"Terima kasih Zi.." ucapnya dengan lembut diiringi senyuman. Menerima ucapan tulus dari Kris membuat jantung Zi Tao berdetak kencang. Dia hanya mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Kris tadi.

Sophia tampak asyik bersama buku gambar miliknya itu. Zi Tao langsung menoleh kearah Kris.

"Kris." panggil Zi Tao pada Kris. Kris menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kita bicara sekarang?" ajak Zi Tao. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat ini. Kris-pun langsung memanggil Bibi Jang untuk menemani Sophia yang masih asyik menggambar saat ini.

"Sophia, Daddy dan Mommy ke kamar dulu ya.." ucap Kris pada putrinya. Sophia hanya mengangguk saja. Karena memang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun ini sedang asyik menggambar.

.

Zi Tao masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam kamar Kris, Ia langsung melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kris yang berada dibelakangnya, menatap punggung Zi Tao yang kini telah membelakanginya.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Zi?" tanya Kris langsung setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Karena dari awal Zi Tao-lah yang memang mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

"Apa maksud dari putrimu yang memanggilku Mommy? Kau mengatakan pada anakmu jika aku ini ibunya?" tanya Zi Tao berusaha untuk sabar dan tak tersulut emosi.

"Ya.. aku memang mengatakan kalau kau itu ibunya." Zi Tao melotot tak percaya dengan sikap Kris saat ini yang seolah tak merasa bersalah saat mengucapkannya. "Kau tak keberatankan?"

"Apa? Tentu saja aku keberatan Tuan Kris!" ucap Zi Tao kesal.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat keterpaksaanmu saat bersama putriku. Kau bahkan terlihat begitu menikmati peranmu sebagai ibunya." ucap Kris masih dengan nada santai. Tak tahu jika Zi Tao saat ini sebenarnya sedang menahan amarah.

"Itu karena aku terpaksa! Tidak mungkin aku bersikap kasar pada anak kecil dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku bukan ibunya. Aku pasti akan melukai hatinya nanti."

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu. Jadi tetaplah berpura-pura untuk menjadi ibunya. Kalau kau memang tak mau melukai hati putriku." Zi Tao marah dengan perkataan Kris ini, bahkan tak ada kata maaf sekalipun yang keluar dari mulut Kris untuknya.

"Kris, aku.. aku tidak mau membohongi banyak orang. Jadi kau berani membayarku sebesar itu untuk membohongi putrimu sendiri? Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah? Aku dibayar untuk tidur denganmu Kris! Bukan untuk berbohong! Jika aku tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, aku lebih baik meminta Tuan Choi untuk mengembalikan uangmu saja!" ujar Zi Tao emosi sambil matanya berkaca-kaca. Yang jelas saat ini Zi Tao sangat menyesal bertemu dengan Kris. Zi Tao kesal karena dia merasa Kris mempermainkannya.

Kris terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apapun setelah mendengar ucapan Zi Tao tadi. Sungguh dia pun tak bermaksud untuk membohongi Sophia. Dia melakukan hal ini karena dia menyanyangi putrinya - Sophia.

"Aku akan membayarmu untuk pekerjaan ini, tenang saja." ucap Kris kembali untuk meyankinkan wanita cantik dihadapannya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pria.

"Maaf Kris tapi aku tidak butuh uangmu." ucap Zi Tao membuat Kris bingung dengan jawaban Zi Tao. Masalahnya yang Kris tahu, Zi Tao itu sedang memerlukan banyak uang. Maaf saja karena kemarin saat di club, dia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Zi Tao dengan bosnya - Tuan Choi.

"Bukankah kau perlu uang 25 juta untung membayar hutangmu pada Tuan Choi? Aku bahkan bisa membayarmu 50 juta kalau kau mau." ucapan Kris barusan membuat mata Zi Tao memanas. Kenapa Kris begitu menggampangkan masalah uang tanpa melihat perasaan orang lain disekitarnya. Zi Tao merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Dia tidak butuh uang sebanyak itu dari orang seperti Kris.

"Kau menguping?" ujar Zi Tao sengit.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mendengar pembicaraanmu waktu itu.. hanya saja, aku kan berdiri didekat kalian saat kau tengah berbicara dengan Tuan Choi." jelas Kris pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao mengangguk mengerti. Ia menerima alasan Kris tadi itu.

"Maaf Kris, aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan menyuruh Tuan Choi untuk mengembalikan uangmu saja." ucap Zi Tao melemah dan sedikit bergetar. Zi Tao langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar Kris dengan airmata yang sudah tak bisa untuk ditahan lagi.

"Zi! Zi tao!" teriak Kris sambil mengejar Zi Tao. Kris bingung kenapa Zi Tao tiba-tiba menangis dan berkata akan mengembalikan uang miliknya. Zi Tao menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari. Sophia mendengar keributan dari arah atas, langsung Ia meminta Bibi Jang untuk menemaninya menuju lantai atas. Tepat setelah itu, Sophia melihat ibunya tengah menangis. Mereka berpapasan di lantai bawah dekat tangga.

"Mommy.." panggil Sophia pada Zi Tao. Tapi Zi Tao tak menghiraukan panggilan itu dan mengabaikan Sophia yang terus memanggilnya. "Mommy.. Mommy.." Sophia pun berlari mengejar Zi Tao sambil berteriak kencang tapi ibunya tak menoleh sama sekali bahkan terus pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Sophia langsung berteriak histeris dan menangis. "Mommy.. jangan pergi.. Daddy.. hiks hiks.." Sophia menangis kala Zi Tao pergi, dia berusaha mengejar Zi Tao keluar, tapi Bibi Jang menghentikannya. Lalu menggendong Sophia untuk membawanya masuk, Sophia meronta-ronta meminta diturunkan dari gendongan Bibi Jang.

Kris tak menghampiri Sophia yang menangis, dia justru langsung pergi mengejar Zi Tao. Zi Tao berlari kencang tapi Kris lebih kencang mengejarnya sampai Kris berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Zi Tao.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku Kris!" ucap Zi Tao meminta dilepaskan. Kris tak mempedulikan ucapan Zi Tao dan justru mempererat genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Kris tahu bahwa Zi Tao tengah menangis dan dia langsung membawa Zi Tao kedalam pelukannya. Zi Tao meronta tapi Kris mendekap tubuh Zi Tao sangat kencang. Yang pada akhirnya Zi Tao menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya menangis dibahu Kris.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mempermainkanku seperti ini Kris? Setidaknya kau menanyakan persetujuanku terlebih dulu jika kau ingin menyuruhku menyamar menjadi ibu untuk anakmu." ucap Zi Tao kesal masih dalam dekapan Kris.

"Iya aku minta maaf untuk hal itu, Zi. Sungguh sebenarnya ini tak direncanakan. Aku membayarmu karena aku memang tertarik denganmu. Aku terpesona melihat kecantikanmu malam itu.." Zi Tao berhenti menangis kala Kris mengatakan bahwa itu tak direncanakan. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Zi Tao melepas dekapan Kris padanya, lalu menatap kedalam bola mata Kris yang kini berada dihadapannya, dia menuntut penjelasan dari Kris sekarang juga. "Aku minta maaf Zi, aku kembali berfikir saat kau berkata bahwa kau belum tersentuh oleh siapapun. Aku hanya tak mau merusak masa depanmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi pria brengsek yang merusak masa depanmu." ucapan Kris membuat Zi Tao terdiam. Tapi semua penjelasan tadi belum sepenuhnya membuat Zi Tao merasa puas.

"Lalu?" ucap Zi Tao meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tadi pagi Sophia tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.." ucap Kris perlahan, Zi Tao mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan ucapan Kris yang satu ini. "Sophia tiba-tiba bertanya apakah kau itu ibunya? Aku masih mengantuk saat ditanya seperti itu. Aku juga bingung harus menjawab apa, secara tak sadar aku justru menjawab iya. Maaf atas kebodohanku itu. Aku kira kau tak keberatan berbohong. Aku pikir kau pasti tertarik denganku.. karena aku sendiri juga tertarik denganmu Zi. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu." ucap Kris akhirnya mengatakan tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya terhadap Zi Tao. Kris memang terpesona pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Zi Tao kemarin malam, sehingga Kris mendekati Zi Tao karena memang dia tertarik dengan Zi Tao. Menurutnya Zi Tao itu yang paling cantik, manis, dan sexy dari sekian orang yang pernah Ia lihat.

Zi Tao menghela nafas, "Kau mengerjaiku ya? Aku ini pria sama sepertimu!" Zi Tao kesal saat mengucapkannya.

Kris terdiam dan menatap Zi Tao begitu lekat seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Zi Tao. "Apa? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Zi?" ucap Kris kaget. Tapi sayangnya Zi Tao memang sedang tidak mengajaknya bercanda. Zi Tao-pun menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala yang berarti memang iya kalau dia memang tidak bercanda. "Tapi.. penampilanmu.." ucap Kris sedikit terbata tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Dia hanya tak percaya jika orang secantik Zi Tao adalah pria. Sungguh dia sendiri tak menyangka jika Zi Tao adalah pria. Zi Tao terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan seorang pria. Menurutnya.

Kris mendadak lemas dan duduk dipinggir trotoar. Zi Tao memandang hampa Kris yang tengah duduk melamun. Zi Tao perlahan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kris. Mereka berdua terdiam dan tak ada satu-pun yang membuka suara. Zi Tao jadi merasa bersalah sekarang karena sudah membohongi Kris.

"Maaf." suara Zi Tao begitu lirih, tak ada kata lain lagi yang bisa Ia ucapkan selain kata maaf untuk saat ini. "Aku dipaksa untuk berdandan seperti ini, aku sendiri tak menginginkannya. Tapi Tuan Choi memaksaku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menipu-mu. Tapi bukankah sesama pria juga masih bisa melakukan sex?" Kris menoleh pada Zi Tao dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Zi Tao dibuat kikuk seketika atas reaksi Kris.

Kris memaksakan senyumannya, walaupun sebenarnya Ia begitu kecewa. "Aku mengerti." ucap Kris sambil menganggukkan kepala-nya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Zi Tao tulus, sambil tersenyum. "Aku kira kau pria brengsek. Tapi ternyata aku salah, bahkan kau masih memikirkan tentang masa depan orang lain.." Kris langsung tersenyum setelah mendengar penuturan Zi Tao barusan. Kris langsung menggenggam telapak tangan Zi Tao. Mereka pun tersenyum bersama setelah itu.

Zi Tao perlahan menempelkan kepalanya untuk bersender di dada pria yang lebih tua darinya. Seketika detak jantung Kris berpacu cepat karena tindakan Zi Tao ini, padahal dia sendiri sudah tahu kalau Zi Tao itu seorang pria juga sama sepertinya.

Zi Tao bersender begitu nyaman di dada Kris dengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih bertaut satu sama lain. Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi tersebut tanpa ada yang menganggu. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua di pinggir jalan setelah melakukan perdebatan sengit.

Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah Kris merubah pikirannya untuk tidak meniduri Zi Tao kemarin malam sehingga dia membawa Zi Tao pulang ke rumahnya. Dia hanya teringat akan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Wu Heechul. Kakaknya itu hamil diluar nikah, masa depan kakaknya telah hancur oleh pria China bermarga Tan. Jadi Kris-pun berpikir tak seharusnya dia menghancurkan masa depan anak orang. Apalagi sejujurnya Kris menyukai Zi Tao pada pandangan pertama, Kris bahkan telah berencana ingin menikahi Zi Tao setelah dia melihat keakrabaan antara putrinya dengan Zi Tao. Tapi pengakuan Zi Tao tadi sungguh sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Zi Tao yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pria bukan wanita yang dia kira sebelumnya.

.

"Kris.." panggil Zi Tao dengan suara lembutnya. Kris hanya bergumam untuk merespon panggilan Zi Tao padanya. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku mau berpura-pura untuk menjadi ibu Sophia." Kris langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Zi Tao seketika itu juga. Kris menatap lekat ke dalam bola mata Zi Tao saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tak mau memaksamu Zi.." ucap Kris. Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiba-tiba aku berubah pikiran." ucap Zi Tao. "Lagipula kau sudah membantuku untuk membayar hutang pada Tuan Choi, jadi apa salahnya jika aku juga membalas untuk membantumu?" Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan Zi Tao tadi.

"Memangnya kau tidak keberatan jika harus berdandan seperti perempuan?" tanya Kris untuk menanyakan kesungguhan Zi Tao. Zi Tao mengangguk.

"Tak masalah, selama yang aku lakukan ini membuat Sophia bahagia." ucapnya diakhiri senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Terima kasih Zi.." mereka pun saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain. Karena hari sudah sangat larut, mereka-pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Sepanjang jalan Kris dan Zi Tao bergandengan tangan. Mereka tertawa ketika menyadari kalau keduanya sama-sama tak menggunakan alas kaki.

"Aku tak sempat memakai sandal karena kau berlari sangat cepat Zi.." ucap Kris, Zi Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah membuat Sophia menangis hari ini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah." ucap Zi Tao menyesal.

"Tenanglah, Sophia akan baik-baik saja karena kau kembali untuknya sekarang."

.

Mereka sampai di rumah dan langsung menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Sophia berada. Dari luar saja sudah terdengar suara isak tangis Sophia yang terus bertanya kenapa ibunya pergi. Zi Tao yang mendengarnya jadi sedih dan ingin menangis. Kris langsung menepuk pundak Zi Tao yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Sophia akan baik-baik saja. Kris membuka pintu kamar Sophia. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa pink itu.

"Sophia.." panggil Zi Tao sambil memberikan senyuman manis pada anak perempuan yang tengah menangis diatas ranjang.

"Mommy.." Sophia langsung beranjak dari kasur dan berlari untuk memeluk Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung menggendong Sophia dan membawanya ke ranjang kembali. Bibi Jang merasa lega melihat Zi Tao kembali. Bibi Jang langsung undur diri dan membiarkan Sophia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Mommy jangan pergi.. Sophia ingin Mommy disini.." ucapnya pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung menghapus airmata yang sudah membasahi pipi tembab Sophia.

"Mommy janji tidak akan pergi. Mommy minta maaf ya?" ucap Zi Tao dan Sophia langsung memeluk Zi Tao begitu erat. Seakan tak boleh membiarkan Zi Tao pergi jauh darinya.

Kris yang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya Sophia tidur ya?" ucap Kris menyuruh anak perempuannya untuk tidur.

"Sophia mau tidur jika Mommy tidur dengan Sophia disini Daddy.."

"Iya, Mommy akan tidur disini dengan Sophia malam ini." jawab Zi Tao tanpa ragu dan langsung menuruti kemauan anak Kris. Padahal baru sehari kenal dengan Sophia, tapi Zi Tao sudah merasa seperti orangtua bagi anak perempuan yang kini sudah lengket terhadapnya.

"Ya sudah, Daddy juga mau tidur ini sudah malam." lalu Kris mencium kening Sophia dan pergi untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

Ke esokan paginya, Zi Tao seperti biasa mengantar Sophia ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dimana dirinya menjadi wali murid Sophia. Zi Tao sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan tetap bersandiwara. Walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi jika dia harus melihat Sophia yang kecewa. Zi Tao sungguh tak tega melihat Sophia yang menangis seperti tadi malam. Bahkan mata Sophia menjadi sedikit bengkak pagi ini.

"Mata Sophia kenapa? Kenapa bengkak seperti itu?" tanya Kai pada Sophia yang sedang duduk dibangkunya.

"Sophia tadi malam habis menangis Kai." jawab Sophia jujur.

"Kenapa Sophia menangis?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya pada Sophia.

"Umh.. Mommy Sophia tadi malam meninggalkan Sophia, jadi Sophia nangis." Kai dan Sehun pun mengangguk paham dengan jawaban Sophia barusan.

"Tapi Sophia senang karena Mommy kembali lagi.." ucap Sophia sambil tersenyum manis dan seolah sudah melupakan kesedihannya tadi malam. "Sophia juga tidur dengan Mommy tadi malam." ucap Sophia memberitahukan kedua temannya dengan bangga.

"Setiap hari Sehunnie selalu tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy." ucap Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Apa Kai juga tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy-nya Kai?" tanya Sophia pada Kai yang memang belum memberitahukan kebiasaan Kai di rumah saat tidur.

"Kai sering tidur sendirian, soalnya Daddy selalu ngambek tiap Kai minta tidur dengan Mommy. Memangnya Daddy Sophia tidak marah karena tidur sendirian?" tanya Kai pada Sophia.

Dengan polosnya Sophia menjawab, "Daddy tidak marah karena Daddy sudah biasa tidur sendirian."

"Hah?" ucap Kai bingung. "Daddy dan Mommy-nya Sophia sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya Kai.

"Enggak kok, Daddy dan Mommy tidak bertengkar." ucap Sophia polos.

"Kalau nggak bertengkar kenapa Daddy dan Mommy-nya Sophia tidak tidur bersama?" tanya Sehun yang juga merasa aneh dengan kedua orang tua Sophia. Sophia yang ditanya seperti itu langsung teringat kejadian tadi malam. Lalu raut wajahnya langsung berubah sendu.

'Mommy dan Daddy bertengkar..' ucap Sophia dalam hati begitu sedih.

"Sophia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai yang melihat perubahan Sophia jadi tidak ceria lagi. Sophia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya Sophia tidak apa-apa kok Kai." ucap Sophia berbohong. Padahal saat ini Sophia tengah sedih memikirkan Mommy dan Daddy yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar. Pikir Sophia.

.

Pelajaran telah selesai, semua anak langsung keluar dari kelas dan menemui orangtuanya dengan ceria. Berbeda dengan Sophia yang wajahnya terlihat murung.

Zi Tao melihat Sophia berjalan menuju arahnya. "Sophia kenapa? Sophia sakit ya?" tanya Zi Tao yang melihat Sophia tampak murung dan tak ceria seperti biasanya. Sophia yang ditanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Tapi Zi Tao tetap merasa khawatir karena Sophia berubah aneh. Akhirnya Zi Tao langsung menggendong Sophia, lalu menempelkan tangannya di kening Sophia. Zi Tao hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuh Sophia saja.

'Tidak panas.' batin Zi Tao berbicara.

"Sophia pasti capek ya.." ucap Zi Tao mengira Sophia berubah menjadi pendiam pasti karena kelelahan belajar dan bermain bersama teman-temannya di sekolah. "Ayok Bi, kita pulang." ucap Zi Tao lagi pada Bibi Jang. Mereka-pun pulang dengan menggunakan taxi karena memang Kris hanya akan mengantar ke sekolah saja.

.

Zi Tao merasa khawatir karena Sophia terlihat begitu pendiam hari ini. Padahal dirinya sudah mengajaknya bicara, ataupun bermain serta menawarinya cemilan manis yang di sukai oleh Sophia. Tapi Sophia menolak semuanya dan mendiami Zi Tao seharian ini.

Zi Tao menunggu kepulangan Kris dari kantor dengan cemas. Dia sudah menyuruh Kris untuk tidak pulang terlambat hari ini tapi tidak memberitahukan tentang keadaan Sophia sebenarnya karena Zi Tao tak mau justru hal itu akan mengganggu konsentrasi Kris dalam bekerja.

"Daddy pulang.." ucap Kris ceria. Zi Tao langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kris.

"Kris." panggil Zi Tao.

"Zi, dimana Sophia?" tanya Kris pada Zi Tao yang memang dia tak melihat putrinya bersama Zi Tao sekarang. Zi Tao terlihat gelisah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris itu. "Ada apa Zi?" tanya Kris yang mengerti akan kegelisahan Zi Tao itu.

"Seharian ini Sophia mendiamiku. Sepertinya dia marah padaku.." ucap Zi Tao merasa khawatir.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung, karena setahu dia Sophia begitu lengket dengan Zi Tao bahkan dari awal mereka bertemu dan juga tadi pagi Kris melihat Sophia masih bergurau dengan Zi Tao.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja. Sophia berubah menjadi pendiam sejak pulang dari sekolah dan sampai sekarang-pun tiap aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan atau gelengan kepala saja." jelas Zi Tao. Kris pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar Sophia.

"Apa Sophia sudah makan Zi?" tanya Kris.

Zi Tao mengangguk. "Sophia sudah makan, hanya saja dia tak mau aku yang menyuapinya." jawab Zi Tao. Kris menjadi bingung saat ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sophia sebenarnya?

tok tok tok

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Sophia terlebih dulu lalu membuka pintu kamar bercat warna pink dihadapannya.

"Daddy sudah pulang sayang.." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum manis pada anaknya yang kini terlihat cemberut duduk bersender diatas kasur dengan seprei bergambar tokoh disney princess yang sangat di sukai oleh Sophia.

Zi Tao mengikuti Kris berjalan dibelakangnya. Zi Tao-pun ikut tersenyum kearah Sophia. Kris lalu duduk diatas ranjang Sophia sedangkan Zi Tao - dia lebih memilih untuk berdiri disamping Kris.

"Anak Daddy yang cantik ini kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Kris pada Sophia.

"Sophia benci dengan Daddy dan Mommy." ucap Sophia membuat Kris dan Zi Tao saling melontarkan pandangan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terlihat bingung kenapa Sophia membenci mereka.

"Daddy dan Mommy sayang sama Sophia, kenapa Sophia malah membenci Daddy dan Mommy?" ucap Kris sambil membawa Sophia kedalam pangkuannya. Sophia tak menolak dan membiarkan Daddy-nya memangkunya.

Sophia masih cemberut dan terlihat enggan untuk menjawab tapi kemudia anak perempuan Kris ini berkata, "Daddy dan Mommy bertengkar..." ucapnya begitu sedih dan mau menangis. Kris maupun Zi Tao saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka tak pernah mengira kalau Sophia akan berpikiran seperti itu. Zi Tao langsung mengambil alih duduk di tepi ranjang berhadapan dengan Kris dan juga Sophia.

Zi Tao menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sophia. "Mommy dan Daddy tidak bertengkar sayang.." ucap Zi Tao begitu lembut lalu mengelus kepala Sophia dengan sayang.

Sophia lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian, Zi Tao dan Kris terdiam. "Kalau Daddy dan Mommy tidak bertengkar kenapa Daddy dan Mommy tidak tidur bersama?" tanya Sophia pada kedua orangtuanya. Membuat Kris maupun Zi Tao cukup kaget dengan perkataan Sophia barusan. Zi Tao maupun Kris menjadi salah tingkah dan mendadak canggung ditanya seperti itu oleh Sophia.

**...**

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Beautiful Boy Mommy Chapter III**

**.**

**Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

**Sophia (Wu Yi Fan's daughter)**

**.**

**Created by Jaejung Love**

**.**

"Kalau Daddy dan Mommy tidak bertengkar kenapa Daddy dan Mommy tidak tidur bersama?" tanya Sophia pada kedua orangtuanya. Membuat Kris maupun Zi Tao cukup kaget dengan perkataan Sophia barusan. Zi Tao maupun Kris menjadi salah tingkah dan mendadak canggung ditanya seperti itu oleh Sophia.

Zi Tao langsung menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Sophia seketika itu juga. Dia hanya bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

Kris langsung memosisikan Sophia agar berdiri menghadap kearahnya. Kris menatap putri cantiknya yang kini sedang menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Apa Sophia ingin tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy malam ini?" tanya Kris. Kris pikir tidak mungkin untuk dirinya dan Zi Tao tidur dalam satu kamar hanya berdua. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jika dia dan Zi Tao berdua dalam satu kamar rasanya sangat canggung walaupun sebenarnya mereka sesama pria sekalipun. Apalagi sebenarnya Kris masih menaruh hati pada Zi Tao. Kris masih butuh waktu untuk melupakan perasaan sukanya terhadap Zi Tao.

Seketika Sophia langsung mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, Sophia main dengan Mommy dulu ya. Daddy mau mandi dulu." ucap Kris lalu memberikan Sophia pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung menggendong Sophia.

"Kau sudah makan Zi?" tanya Kris sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sophia.

"Belum, aku menunggumu." jawab Zi Tao. Kris-pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku saja di ruang makan." Kris-pun langsung keluar dari kamar Sophia dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ayok kita ke bawah." ucap Zi Tao pada Sophia yang kini tengah digendong olehnya.

.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Kris langsung ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama Zi Tao dan putrinya - Sophia. Kris melihat Zi Tao tengah menyuapi Sophia. Kris berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah. Zi Tao yang memang rambutnya panjang tergerai, rambut dikedua sisinya Ia sisipkan di belakang telinga. Terlihat begitu cantik dimata Kris. Dengan telaten Zi Tao membersihkan sudut bibir Sophia yang kadang belepotan karena makanan. Kris seketika tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin jika Zi Tao adalah seorang pria. Dia begitu lembut memperlakukan anak kecil, sifatnya sangat keibuan sekali dimata Kris.

Kris menyeret kursi-nya dan duduk di kursi bagian tengah dimana Ia biasa duduk di kursi tersebut. Zi Tao lantas langsung melihat kearah Kris dan tersenyum.

"Sophia keliatannya sudah lapar jadi aku menyuapinya." ucap Zi Tao memberitahu. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk merespon perkataan Zi Tao.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kris setelahnya.

"Iya nanti saja setelah Sophia selesai makan." jawab Zi Tao. Tapi kemudian Sophia mengambil sendok yang ada ditangan Zi Tao.

"Sophia mau makan sendiri saja, Mommy makan yah.. nanti sakit." ucapnya. Zi Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya Sophia terlihat ceria lagi seperti biasa, membuat Zi Tao merasa lega.

"Iya, Mommy mau makan nih." Zi Tao langsung mengambil piring yang ada dihadapannya dan menuangkan nasi keatas piring tersebut. Namun langsung Ia berikan kepada Kris. "Untuk mu.." Kris dengan senang hati langsung menerimanya.

"Terima kasih Zi." Kris seketika merasa berbunga-bunga hanya karena Zi Tao menuangkan nasi untuknya. Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki seorang istri? Ada yang melayani segala sesuatunya? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

.

Mereka bertiga terlihat sudah menyelesaikan acara makan malam. Zi Tao menggandeng tangan Sophia untuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Sophia sudah mengerjakan PRnya belum?" tanya Zi Tao pada Sophia.

"Belum Mommy." jawab Sophia.

"Kalau begitu PRnya harus dikerjakan sekarang." Sophia langsung mengangguk menjawab perkataan ibunya. Karena tadi siang Sophia ngambek, jadi pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh guru di sekolah belum Sophia sentuh sama sekali. "Tas Sophia ada di kamarkan? Mommy mau ambil dulu kalau begitu."

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya." ucap Kris lalu langsung menuju lantai atas menuju kamar Sophia. Zi Tao dan Sophia menunggu di ruang tengah. Tak lama menunggu, Kris kembali dengan tas gendong milik Sophia.

Sophia terlihat mulai untuk mengerjakan PR-nya, Zi Tao dan Kris hanya melihat Sophia yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Sophia terlihat belum memulai untuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya itu.

"Sophia tidak tahu cara mengerjakannya Mom.." ucap Sophia jujur. Membuat Zi Tao bingung karena biasanya Sophia bisa langsung mengerjakannya sendiri lalu Zi Tao akan memeriksanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang sulit?" tanya Zi Tao langsung melihat kearah buku tulis milik Sophia.

"Sophia melamun saat Sonsaengnim menjelaskan di depan kelas." ujar Sophia sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa melamun? Seharusnya Sophia mendengarkan semua apa di jelaskan Sonsaengnim di kelas." ucap Kris memberi nasehat pada putrinya.

Sophia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu berkata, "Sophia memikirkan Mommy dan Daddy. Soalnya Mommy dan Daddy bertengkar." Zi Tao langsung menoleh kearah Kris yang berada disamping belakang tubuhnya.

Kris langsung tersenyum pada putrinya, "Daddy dan Mommy tidak bertengkar sayang." ucap Kris semeyakinkan mungkin agar Sophia percaya bahwa dia dan Zi Tao tidaklah bertengkar. Mereka memang sempat ribut kemarin malam, tapi mereka sudah menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka kemarin malam juga.

Sophia lantas terdiam dan menatap satu persatu orang dewasa dihadapannya. Sepertinya Sophia terlihat masih meragukan ucapan ayahnya. Sophia masih belum merasa yakin seratus persen kalau Mommy dan Daddy-nya itu sudah baikkan walaupun mereka sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bertengkar.

Kris menatap Sophia yang sepertinya masih ragu dengan pernyataannya yang mengatakan kalau Ia dan Zi Tao tidaklah bertengkar. Kris-pun berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu agar Sophia percaya kalau orangtuanya tidaklah bertengkar.

Kris menatap Zi Tao yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kris merapatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Zi Tao lalu Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Zi Tao, "Maaf Zi.." ucap Kris berbisik sebelum dia memulai aksinya.

Zi Tao merasa bingung karena ucapan maaf Kris tadi, dia hendak bertanya namun tersentak cukup kaget kala Kris tiba-tiba menyentuh pinggangnya. Kris tengah memeluk Zi Tao dari belakang saat ini. Kedua lengan Kris melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Zi Tao. Zi Tao mendadak kaku namun dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Kris memeluknya dihadapan Sophia.

"Daddy sayang Mommy jadi tidak mungkin kalau Daddy bertengkar dengan Mommy." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum pada Sophia. Kris sengaja memeluk Zi Tao agar Sophia percaya bahwa dia dan Zi Tao dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat ini.

Zi Tao-pun mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Kris barusan. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Hanya sekedar untuk meyakinkan Sophia agar percaya pada mereka berdua. Akhirnya Zi Tao-pun mulai ikut bersandiwara bersama dengan Kris. "Mommy dan Daddy baik-baik saja. Kami tidak bertengkar, sayang.." ujar Zi Tao agar lebih meyakinkan Sophia yang kini tengah menatap kedua orang tuanya. Sophia menatap Kris maupun Zi Tao cukup lumayan lama.

"Mommy sayang Daddy?" tanya Sophia pada Zi Tao. Lantas Zi Tao langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mommy sayang Daddy dan juga Sophia.." jawab Zi Tao diakhiri senyuman lembut di bibirnya.

Anak perempuan Kris ini hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya tanpa berkata apapun. Kemudian Sophia langsung mengangguk dan kembali menatap buku tulisnya.

Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Zi Tao, kala Sophia sudah terlihat mulai percaya dengan perkataannya. Zi Tao tak berani menatap wajah Kris setelah itu, rasanya saat dipeluk oleh Kris tadi dia benar-benar merasa gugup dan merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Zi Tao langsung saja menyibukkan diri untuk membantu Sophia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru di sekolah.

Kris sendiri merasa tak percaya kalau dia baru saja memeluk Zi Tao tadi. Ah, padahal itu bukan pelukan pertamanya pada Zi Tao karena kemarin malam Kris-pun sempat mendekap tubuh Zi Tao dalam pelukannya. Hanya saja untuk yang hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda, entah kenapa Kris merasa gugup dan menjadi salah tingkah setelahnya.

.

Kris memandang kearah Zi Tao yang kini sedang menjelaskan bagaimana cara untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada dibuku tulis Sophia. Namun pandangan Kris lebih menempatkan pada gerak bibir Zi Tao yang kecil dan berwarna merah muda alami itu cukup membuat Kris meneguk salivanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa bibirnya begitu menggoda? batin Kris dalam hati.

Secara tak sadar Kris bergumam dalam lamunannya, 'Pasti rasanya manis..' lalu Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikiran kotor yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. 'Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti itu..' ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

"Horeee, sudah selesai. Makasih Mommy." ucap Sophia begitu gembira dan langsung mencium pipi Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung tertawa kecil dan mencium balik pipi Sophia dengan gemas.

"Ciuman untuk Daddy mana?" ucap Kris pada putrinya sambil menekan pelan pipinya berulang kali dengan jari telunjuk di pipi sebelah kiri. Sophia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Kris lalu memeluk leher Kris dengan tangan mungilnya lalu mencium pipi kiri sang ayah dengan sayang. Kris-pun langsung membawa Sophia kedalam gendongannya. Ia-pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri. Zi Tao-pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah Ia selesai membereskan peralatan belajar Sophia kedalam tas. Mereka berdua-pun berjalan berdampingan menuju lantai atas. Kris yang menggendong Sophia dan Zi Tao yang membawakan tas Sophia. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil sungguhan yang begitu bahagia.

.

Zi Tao tengah merapikan tempat tidur, saat Sophia dan Kris keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka baru saja selesai sigat gigi karena Zi Tao yang sudah menyuruhnya.

"Mommy, Sophia sudah sikat gigi." ujar Sophia pada Zi Tao.

"Bagus, itu baru namanya anak Mommy." lalu Zi Tao membawa Sophia ke atas ranjang yang sudah Ia atur untuk ditiduri bertiga malam ini.

Kris langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur di sisi kiri. Sophia sudah tampak membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di tengah, sedangkan Zi Tao berada di sisi kanan. Sophia langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Zi Tao untuk meminta dipeluk sang ibu. Dengan senang hati Zi Tao langsung memeluk Sophia lalu mengecup puncak kepala Sophia dengan sayang. Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Sophia sepertinya memang sudah sangat menyayangi Zi Tao layaknya ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kris merasa begitu bahagia saat ini, kehadiran Zi Tao ditengah-tengah mereka benar-benar seperti anugerah. Sophia terlihat begitu bahagia dibandingkan sebelum ada Zi Tao. Karena Kris sendiri merasa selama ini masih kurang dalam memberikan kasih sayang untuk Sophia. Dia cukup disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan di kantor dan membuat Sophia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Bibi Jang - pengasuh Sophia. Setidaknya sejak kehadiran Zi Tao di rumahnya, membuat Sophia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

.

Zi Tao membuka matanya, Ia menyadari kalau dialah orang pertama yang bangun di pagi ini, karena terlihat Sophia dan Kris yang masih terpejam di sampingnya. Zi Tao sejenak menatap kedua makhluk yang kini masih tertidur dengan damai. Tiga hari yang lalu Ia direpotkan karena urusan hutang pihutang ayahnya pada Tuan Choi. Tak menyangka di malam itu Ia dipertemukan dengan Kris. Pria tampan beranak satu itu telah membuat kehidupannya mendadak berubah 180 derajat. Berawal dari ulah Tuan Choi yang telah merubah penampilan Zi Tao menjadi perempuan saat di bar malam itu, tak menyangka akan membuatnya terus-terusan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.. Dia harus berpura-pura untuk menjadi ibu Sophia . Itu memang sudah menjadi keputusannya sendiri. Tapi mau sampai kapan dia akan terus menyamar seperti ini?

Zi Tao sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi sejujurnya dia tak marah dan tidak keberatan sama sekali harus menjalani perannya sebagai ibu untuk Sophia. Karena dia menyayangi Sophia - anak perempuan Kris yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan manis. Zi Tao langsung mengelus surai hitam Sophia dengan lembut. Berbarengan dengan itu, Sophia nampak sedikit terusik lalu membuka matanya. Zi Tao lantas tersenyum dikala Sophia terbangun.

"Eumh.. Mommy, ini jam berapa?" tanya Sophia pada Zi Tao kini tengah menatapnya.

Lantas Zi Tao langsung menoleh kearah jam weker yang ada di meja nakas. "Jam setengah enam pagi. Kalau Sophia masih mengantuk tidur lagi saja. Nanti jam enam Mommy akan membangunkan Sophia untuk mandi." ucap Zi Tao sambil mengelus kepala Sophia dengan lembut. Sophia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari ucapan ibunya tadi.

"Nggak ah, Sophia udah nggak ngantuk." lalu Sophia merubah posisi tubuhnya dari berbaring menjadi duduk diatas ranjang. Sophia menatap ke sisi kiri. Disana ayahnya masih tertidur pulas.

"Daddy belum bangun." ucap Sophia yang melihat Kris masih terpejam dengan damai.

"Biarkan Daddy tidur sebentar lagi, sekarang Sophia mandi dulu saja ya? Siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah." lantas Sophia mengangguk menuruti perkataan Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung menggendong Sophia dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi. Sophia dan Zi Tao sudah siap menunggu Kris di ruang tamu bersama dengan Bibi Jang.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang sedang mereka tunggu pun datang. "Ayok kita berangkat." ucap Kris kepada yang lainnya.

Mereka pun satu persatu masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju tempat sekolah Sophia seperti biasa. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sophia hanya duduk dipangkuan Zi Tao tanpa banyak bicara.

Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya dikala sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Sudah sampai.." ucap Kris. Sophia hanya diam saja. Pandangan matanya fokus mengarah ke depan. Di depan mobil Kris berhenti saat ini ada satu mobil lain lagi yang juga tengah berhenti. Sophia mengenali orang yang ada di dekat mobil itu.

"Kai.." ucap Sophia saat melihat Kai diluar sana. Zi Tao lantas langsung membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar bersama Sophia. Saat itu Sophia melihat ayah Kai yang tengah pamit pada Kai dan juga ibunya. Sophia melihat ayahnya Kai mencium bibir ibu Kai sebelum ayah Kai itu pergi. Sophia hanya terdiam memandangi apa yang baru saja dia lihat barusan.

"Ayok sayang." ucap Zi Tao menuntun Sophia agar keluar dari mobil. Kris-pun mengikuti untuk keluar dari mobil juga. Kris menghampiri Sophia, dia berjongkok dihadapan putrinya.

"Daddy berangkat ya.. Sophia jangan nakal. Jangan melamun lagi saat di kelas." ucap Kris menasehati anaknya. Sophia hanya mengangguk untuk merespon perkataan Kris tersebut. Lantas Kris langsung mengelus kepala Sophia dengan sayang lalu mencium pipi Sophia dengan gemas.

Kris menatap Zi Tao yang berdiri di samping Sophia. "Aku berangkat Zi.." pamit Kris untuk berangkat ke kantor. Zi Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja sambil memberikan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Sophia sedari tadi memperhatikan ayah dan ibunya itu. Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil namun terhenti saat Sophia tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu hal padanya.

"Daddy belum mencium Mommy.." ucap Sophia lantang.

Kris dan Zi Tao langsung membeku ditempat kala mendengarkan ucapan Sophia barusan. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sophia sambil tersenyum kikuk di depan putrinya itu. Sophia hanya menatap Kris dengan tajam.

"Daddy sudah terlambat sayang.. Daddy berangkat ya?" tapi Sophia justru menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Daddy harus mencium Mommy dulu. Sekarang!" ucap Sophia tegas. Kris tampak bingung saat ini. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk didepan Sophia. Zi Tao sendiri dia hanya diam berdiri disamping Sophia. Zi Tao tak bisa berkata apapun untuk membantu Kris sekarang karena dia sendiri juga bingung mau berkata apa. Karena yang dia tahu watak Sophia itu keras kepala, jika sesuatu yang diinginkannya tidak dikabulkan pasti Sophia akan marah nantinya.

"Daddy tidak sayang Mommy?" ucap Sophia yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Lantas Kris semakin bertambah bingung.

"Tentu Daddy sayang Mommy.." ucap Kris sambil menatap anaknya yang sudah hendak menangis saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa Daddy tidak mencium Mommy?" tanya Sophia pada ayahnya menuntut penjelasan. Karena yang ada dipikiran Sophia adalah orangtuanya tidak seperti orangtua Kai tadi yang terlihat begitu mesra bahkan ayah Kai memberi kecupan singkat pada ibu Kai. Sophia juga menginginkan orangtuanya bersikap harmonis seperti orangtua Kai. Sophia benar-benar sedih dan ingin menangis melihat orangtuanya yang masih bertengkar. Sophia berpikir pasti Daddy dan Mommy-nya masih bertengkar, kalau tidak.. mestinya Daddy mencium Mommy sebelum pergi.

Kris tidak tega melihat Sophia yang hendak menangis, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Zi Tao. Matanya mengisyaratkan kalau dia memohon pada Zi Tao saat ini. Zi Tao mengerti keadaan Kris. Dia tak punya pilihan lain, Zi Tao-pun mengangguk pelan pada Kris. Seolah berkata bahwa dia tak keberatan dan memberikan izin pada Kris untuk menciumnya. Saat itu juga Kris langsung merasa lega. Dia harap setelah ini Sophia tidak akan menangis.

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Zi Tao. Menatap Zi Tao dengan lembut pada dua bola mata Zi Tao saat ini. Zi Tao lantas langsung menunduk malu, dia tak berani untuk menatap bola mata Kris begitu lama. Zi Tao benar-benar gugup saat ini.

Kris menaruh tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Zi Tao untuk memperpendek jarak antara keduanya. Kris berbisik sesuatu ditelinga Zi Tao, "Maaf.." ucap Kris begitu lirih. Zi Tao lantas langsung menutup matanya dikala Kris mulai mendekatkan bibirnya. Ciuman pun terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Kris melumat bibir Zi Tao perlahan dan begitu lembut. Zi Tao hanya diam dan tak membalas karena saat ini Zi Tao benar-benar gugup dan jantungnya bedetak kencang sedari tadi. Kris melumat bibir Zi Tao lagi dan lagi. Kris tahu yang dia lakukan ini adalah berlebihan, cukup dengan kecupan singkat seharusnya bisa. Namun hatinya terus menginginkan untuk mendapat lebih dari itu. Membuatnya lupa diri jika mereka tengah berciuman didepan gerbang sekolah Sophia saat ini.

"Ehem.." sebuah deheman seseorang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Kris dan Zi Tao yang tengah berciuman mesra. Kris langsung melepas ciuman pada bibir Zi Tao seketika itu juga dan menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal. Zi Tao-pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aduh, Tuan dan Nyonya Wu ini mesra sekali.. tapi sebaiknya kalian jangan melakukannya disini. Karena disini banyak anak kecil." ucap seseorang itu sambil tersenyum. Orang tadi itu lantas lansung masuk kedalam sekolah sambil menganggandeng anaknya setelah selesai berucap. Dia hanya salahsatu wali murid yang juga anaknya bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Sophia. Zi Tao wajahnya memerah padam. Dia malu. Malu sekali.. sedangkan Kris, dia menjadi salah tingkah dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Zi Tao. Kris masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja menuju kantor.

Zi Tao menoleh kearah samping dimana Sophia berdiri tadi. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Sophia sudah tidak ada disana. Tak diketahu oleh Zi Tao dan Kris, saat mereka berciuman Sophia langsung tersenyum bahagia dan mengajak Bibi Jang untuk masuk kedalam sekolah membiarkan Daddy dan Mommy-nya memiliki waktu untuk mereka sendiri.

.

Sesampainya di kantor ruangannya, Kris melamun memikirkan hal tadi. Baru saja semalam Ia memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bibir Zi Tao jika dicium. Tak disangka secepat ini dia akan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya bibir Zi Tao tersebut. Sungguh sangat memabukkan. Jika seperti ini caranya Kris merasa yakin dia akan sulit untuk melupakan perasaan sukanya terhadap Zi Tao.

.

.

.

"Kai.. Sehun.." panggil Sophia pada kedua sahabatnya. Kai maupun Sehun langsung menghampiri Sophia dan duduk didekat Sophia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai. Sophia yang ditanya hanya tersenyum bahagia pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Sophia sedang bahagia ya?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya. Sophia lantas langsung mengangguk.

"Iya, Sophia senang sekali karena tadi malam Sophia tidur dengan Daddy dan Mommy. Tadi pagi juga Sophia menyuruh Daddy mencium Mommy. Soalnya tadi Sophia lihat Daddy-nya Kai mencium Mommy Kai." ucap Sophia begitu panjang kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Sophia begitu polos dan jujur saat mengucapkan hal yang berbau dewasa itu. Anak kecil sepertinya tak seharusnya mengucapkan hal tadi. Tapi anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Jujur dan polos.

"Daddy Sehunnie juga sering mencium Mommy kalau di rumah." ujar Sehun menimpali ucapan Sophia.

"Daddy emang nggak pernah lupa buat nyium Mommy. Kai juga heran kenapa Daddy suka sekali mencium Mommy." ucapan Kai tadi berhasil membuat ketiganya berhenti berbicara dan memilih diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Di benak Sophia, Sophia mengingat-ingat kalau Daddy dan Mommy-nya itu tidak pernah berciuman jika di rumah. Tadi saja Sophia yang menyuruh, kalau tidak. Daddy tidak akan pernah mencium Mommy.

"Sophia tidak pernah melihat Daddy dan Mommy berciuman.. kenapa ya?" tanya Sophia pada kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung juga sedih. Sophia lagi-lagi berpikir orangtuanya pasti sedang bertengkar.

Kai tampak berpikir lalu berucap, "Mommy kadang juga menolak untuk dicium Daddy. Biasanya kalau Mommy lagi sebel sama Daddy, pasti gitu.. Mommy nggak mau dicium Daddy." ujar Kai mengucapkan apa yang dia ketahui tentang kebiasaan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau Daddy dan Mommy-nya Sehunnie bagaimana?" tanya Sophia pada Sehun.

"Kalau Daddy dan Mommy bertengkar, Sehunnie nggak pernah lihat Daddy dan Mommy ciuman." ucap Sehun pada Sophia. Seketika itu juga Sophia langsung mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Sophia mendadak cemberut.

"Berarti Daddy dan Mommy Sophia bertengkar..." ucap Sophia sedih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sophia langsung menuduh bahwa kedua orangtuanya itu berbohong kalau mereka tidak bertengkar. Kalau tidak bertengkar seharusnya tanpa disuruh pun Daddy Kris semestinya mencium Mommy Zi Tao sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Itu kesimpulan yang Sophia ambil dari percakapan dengan kedua sahabatnya Sehun dan Kai. "Sophia ingin Daddy dan Mommy berbaikan.." ujar Sophia sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya yang selalu setia mendengarkan ceritanya. Selesai Sophia mengucapkan kalimat tadi, guru kembali masuk kedalam kelas sehingga Kai dan Sehun langsung berlari menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Di dalam kelas Sophia kembali melamun seperti kemarin, dia melupakan ucapan sang ayah tadi pagi yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak melamun di dalam kelas.

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi nyaring, anak-anak pun keluar dari kelas dengan ceria menghampiri orangtua mereka masing-masing. Sophia kembali murung seperti kemarin lagi, Sophia tampak lesu berjalan menghampiri Zi Tao yang sedang tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan Sophia. Zi Tao yang melihat ada keanehan dari sikap Sophia langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sophia.

"Sophia kenapa sayang?" tanya Zi Tao lembut pada anak perempuan yang tengah cemberut di hadapannya. Tapi Sophia tak menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja membuat Zi Tao bingung. Zi Tao memilih tak bertanya lagi dan menggendong Sophia yang terlihat lelah. Zi Tao pikir Sophia mungkin kelelahan karena aktivitas di sekolah hari ini. Selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumah-pun Sophia tak berkata apapun dalam pangkuan sang ibu.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Sophia memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Zi Tao membantu Sophia mengganti seragam sekolahnya ke dalam pakaian biasa. Sophia masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, Zi Tao-pun mulai untuk mendekati putri Kris ini dengan pertanyaan.

"Sophia ada masalah di sekolah? Cerita saja sama Mommy.. ada apa sayang? Jangan buat Mommy dan Daddy khawatir.." ujar Zi Tao menatap Sophia dengan lembut. Sophia masih cemberut dan terlihat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao. Zi Tao menghela nafasnya, dia tidak tahu harus membujuk Sophia seperti apa. Kejadian hari ini sama dengan kemarin, Zi Tao-pun mulai berpikir sendiri apa yang menyebabkan Sophia jadi pendiam seperti ini.

"Euhm.. apa Mommy berbuat salah pada Sophia? Mommy minta maaf jika Mommy punya salah.." ucap Zi Tao sekali lagi. Sophia terlihat tidak menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya lagi setelah Zi Tao berkata seperti itu.

"Mommy tidak salah.." ucap Sophia lirih. Akhirnya anak cantik ini mau mengeluarkan kata-katanya juga. Zi Tao langsung memeluk Sophia sambil memangkunya.

"Lalu?" tanya Zi Tao. Shopia mendongak menatap Zi Tao sang ibu.

"Sophia mau Mommy dan Daddy berbaikan.. jangan bertengkar lagi.." ucap Sophia dengan tatapan sedih dihadapan Zi Tao. Zi Tao cukup kaget dengan perkataan Sophia barusan, Sophia sepertinya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Kris dan juga dirinya. Walaupun mereka sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Zi Tao menangkupkan pipi Sophia dengan kedua tangannya, Zi Tao menatap Sophia begitu lembut. "Mommy tidak bertengkar dengan Daddy sayang.." ucap Zi Tao sehalus mungkin agar Sophia percaya padanya. Sophia hanya diam dan tak berkata apapun setelahnya, Sophia berpikir kenapa Mommy-nya tidak pernah berkata jujur padanya tentang keadaan sebenarnya. Sophia juga bingung harus berkata seperti apa lagi agar Mommy-nya mau mengaku.

"Sophia mau makan siang?" Sophia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sophia mau tidur saja." ucapnya. Akhirnya Zi Tao membawa Sophia keatas ranjang untuk dibaringkan. Tak terlalu lama menunggu Sophia agar tertidur, karena Sophia langsung memejamkan matanya begitu Zi Tao membaringkannya diatas kasur. Zi Tao-pun keluar dari dalam kamar Sophia. Setelah itu barulah Sophia membuka matanya kembali, ternyata Sophia hanya berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Sophia kembali melamun memikirkan kedua orangtuanya. Sophia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat orangtuanya berbaikan.

.

Kris barusaja sampai di rumah, Ia tidak disambut oleh Zi Tao maupun Sophia hari ini. Kris langsung saja menanyakan dimana keberadaan anak dan istrinya itu pada sang pelayan. Setelah itu Kris pun langsung menuju tempat yang sudah disebutkan pelayan tadi - ruang tengah.

Kris langsung tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Zi Tao dan Sophia disana. Sophia terlihat tengah bermain puzzle dengan ditemani sang ibu yang duduk disampingnya.

"Serius sekali main puzzle-nya.." ucap Kris mengagetkan Sophia maupun Zi Tao yang sedari tadi tak menyadari kehadirannya. Melihat Kris, Zi Tao seketika langsung teringat kejadian tadi pagi itu. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kris. Zi Tao hanya merasa canggung setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"Daddy." ucap Sophia sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi Kris - dia justru tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengejutkan putrinya itu. Dengan gemas Kris langsung mencium pipi tembab Sophia berkali-kali. "Daddy, daddy sudah.." ucap Sophia menyuruh sang ayah berhenti untuk mencium pipinya. Kris-pun langsung menurut dan melepaskan Sophia yang tadi juga sempat Ia dipeluk dengan gemas.

Sophia menatap sang ayah, lalu berkata "Daddy tidak mencium Mommy juga?" seketika itu pula Zi Tao langsung menegang menjadi gugup. Cukup yang tadi pagi itu. Dia tak mau mengulanginya lagi. Tapi Kris langsung menatap Zi Tao yang kini menatap juga padanya tapi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tentu saja." ucap Kris tak merasa keberatan. Dia langsung mendekat kearah Zi Tao, Zi Tao hanya diam dan terlihat pasrah. Tak bisakah Kris tidak menciumnya lagi? Tapi Kris sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk mencium bibirnya. Secepat kilat bibir Kris langsung menempel diatas bibir Zi Tao. Kris hanya mengecup singkat bibir Zi Tao yang kecil seperti bibir kucing itu. Kris mengingat batasannya. Dia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan seperti tadi pagi itu.

Melihat ayahnya mencium ibunya, Sophia langsung tersenyum bahagia. Kris tak menatap Zi Tao setelah memberikan kecupan tadi itu. Kris hanya menoleh pada Sophia menatap putri kecilnya itu. "Sophia jangan menirukan yang tadi Daddy lakukan yah? Ciuman hanya untuk Daddy dan Mommy. Mengerti?" Sophia langsung mengangguk paham. Kris-pun mengacak rambut Sophia sebelum dia pergi menuju lantai atas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Selama berlangsungnya makan malam bersama dan acara berkumpul di ruang tengah setelah acara makan malam selesai. Zi Tao tak banyak berbicara pada Kris seperti biasanya, Zi Tao hanya memilih untuk bercengkrama dengan Sophia. Kris menyadari adanya perbedaan dari sikap Zi Tao padanya itu. Tapi Kris tak ambil pusing dengan sikap Zi Tao yang terlihat seperti menghindarinya. Kris pikir sepertinya Zi Tao hanya masih perlu beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan baru ini.

Malam ini, Sophia kembali menginginkan untuk tidur dengan kedua orangtuanya lagi. Mau tak mau Zi Tao pun harus menuruti permintaan Sophia itu. Padahal sejujurnya Zi Tao masih merasa canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. Walaupun Kris sendiri bersikap biasa dan wajar kepadanya seperti tak ada hal yang terjadi diantara mereka. Zi Tao pun menginginkan demikian juga tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena bagaimanapun sebenarnya ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Zi Tao belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Kris. Karena tidak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut sebelumnya, Zi Tao sedikit merasa aneh dan perlu beradaptasi saja. Semoga Kris tak mengartikan salah paham dengan sikapnya hari ini yang menjadi pendiam pada Kris. Zi Tao tak marah.. entahlah Zi Tao sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya ini. Dia hanya gugup dan malu ketika harus bertatap muka langsung dengan Kris sejak kejadian itu.

.

Mereka bertiga sudah berbaring diatas ranjang yang sama dengan satu selimut yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Namun ketiganya masih belum terpejam dan masih terjaga. Kris memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sophia yang berada disampingnya.

Kris mengelus puncak kepala Sophia sebelum dia mengecup kening Sophia untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur pada putrinya. "Tidurlah ini sudah malam sayang.." ucap Kris menyuruh Sophia untuk segera tidur.

Sophia menatap ayahnya, lalu berkata. "Daddy belum mencium Mommy?" lagi dan lagi setiap kali Zi Tao mendengar hal itu dia pasti menjadi langsung gugup dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Zi Tao yang berbaring di samping Sophia hanya terdiam kaku sambil memengangi selimut. Zi Tao tak mau melihat kearah Kris kali ini.

Kris tak bisa menolak, Ia hanya menjalankan tugas yang Sophia inginkan jika tidak mau melihat Sophia ngambek padanya nanti. Kris hanya tersenyum pada Sophia dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk sampai kearah Zi Tao.

Cup

Kris hanya mengecup kening Zi Tao kali ini. Kris sudah melakukan tugas yang anaknya pinta itu. "Daddy sudah mencium Mommy, sekarang Sophia tidur ya?" ucap Kris menyuruh anaknya untuk tidur. Tapi Sophia terlihat belum menginginkan untuk memejamkan matanya. Sophia menoleh ke sisi kanan dimana Zi Tao tengah berbaring.

"Mommy belum mencium Sophia.." ujar Sophia pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao yang tengah mengontrol detak jantungnya kembali normal seketika langsung harus menghadap ke sisi kiri bertemu pandang dengan Sophia dan juga Kris. Tanpa berbicara apapun Zi Tao langsung mencium pipi Sophia.

"Selamat tidur.." ucap Zi Tao setelah agar Sophia lansung tidur. Tapi Sophia belum menutup matanya membuat Zi Tao menatap bingung pada putri Kris yang menurutnya bersikap aneh hari ini kepada kedua orangtuanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Zi Tao pada Sophia yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mommy belum mencium Daddy." ucap Sophia membuat Zi Tao seketika tersenyum kikuk dibuatnya.

"Daddy sudah mencium Mommy kan tadi?" ujar Zi Tao sambil tersenyum pada Sophia. Zi Tao harap Sophia tak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang di suruh tadi itu. Zi Tao tak berani.

"Iya, tapi Mommy belum mencium Daddy." ucap Sophia sambil menatap bola mata Zi Tao. Zi Tao seketika langsung dibuat lemas oleh ucapan Sophia.

"Ya.." lirih Zi Tao pasrah. Mau tak mau dia harus melakukan hal ini agar Sophia cepat tidur. Zi Tao menatap Kris yang memang tengah terdiam. Kris menatap balik Zi Tao yang memang tengah menghadap ke sisi kiri memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Sophia. Sophia yang sedang menunggu ibunya untuk mencium sang ayah berada ditengah-tengah diantara mereka berdua. Zi Tao langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Kris.

Cup

Zi Tao mengecup singkat pipi Kris. Sophia yang melihat pemandangan itu terkikik senang sekali. Kris-pun dalam hati merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sophia - bahagia. Dia bahagia sekali bisa dicium Zi Tao, walaupun hanya di pipi. Sophia lalu memejamkan matanya untuk segera tidur. Sophia berharap Daddy dan Mommy-nya segera berbaikan setelah ini.

.

Zi Tao tak bisa tidur sama sekali malam ini, ya dikarenakan kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Ciuman dan ciuman membuatnya resah dan tidak mudah untuk tertidur pulas seperti Sophia ataupun Kris. Zi Tao menatap kearah Kris yang memang sudah tertidur seperti Sophia. Zi Tao cukup lama memandangi pria tampan itu yang mungkin sedang bermimpi indah saat ini.

'Kenapa setiap kali aku ada didekatmu, kau menciumku, aku menjadi gugup dan tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku?' gumam Zi Tao dalam hati sambil memandangi Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

...

**to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 - Marry Me?

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari tugas Zi Tao adalah mengantar Sophia pergi ke sekolah. Mereka baru saja sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah TK tempat Sophia belajar. Zi Tao berdiri disamping Sophia yang kini sedang mendengarkan nasehat dari sang ayah.

"Sophia belajar yang rajin yah.. jangan nakal. Harus menurut apa kata Mommy." Sophia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kris barusan. Kris pun tersenyum pada Sophia lalu mengecup kening Sophia dengan sayang.

Kris beralih memandang ke arah Zi Tao saat ini, dia pun memberikan senyum manisnya pada seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengisi hari-harinya. Kris memeluk Zi Tao sebelum Ia pergi menuju kantor. Zi Tao tak menolaknya, dia membiarkan Kris memeluknya.

"Aku berangkat." bisik Kris di telinga Zi Tao. Zi Tao hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kris dengan anggukkan kecil. Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Zi Tao, namun sebelumnya dia sempat mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium pipi Zi Tao. Setelah berpamitan pada anak dan istri pura-puranya itu, Kris masuk kedalam mobil untuk berangkat menuju kantor.

Zi Tao tersadar, Kris baru saja mencium pipinya, Zi Tao memengangi pipinya yang menjadi tempat dimana Kris menciumnya tadi. 'Dia menciumku..' batin Zi Tao dalam hati.

Lamunannya buyar seketika kala Sophia mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam sekolah. "Mommy, ayok masuk." ajak Sophia pada Zi Tao sambil meraih tangan Zi Tao. Mereka pun masuk kedalam sekolah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, diikuti dengan Bibi Jang yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua.

.

"Sepertinya memang benar kalau dia orang yang kita cari." ucap seseorang kepada temannya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk didalam mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat sekolah TK Sophia saat ini.

Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai, "Aku akan melapor pada Bos." ucapnya sambil mencoba menghubungi bos mereka.

Setelah sambungan telepon itu tersambung, langsung saja dia berkata. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Dari seberang telepon terdengar tawa dari sang lawan bicara. "Bagus. Bawa dia kemari padaku." ucapnya lalu menutup sambungan telepon itu begitu saja.

"Bos ingin kita membawanya hari ini." ucap seseorang yang baru saja berbicara dengan bos-nya melalui telepon. Orang yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja dia disini sampai selesai." mereka berdua-pun benar-benar menunggu kemunculan target mereka sampai sekolah usai.

.

Saat ini pukul 10.30 waktu setempat, terlihat satu persatu murid beserta orangtua murid keluar dari sekolah. Dua orang yang sedari tadi menunggu target mereka tiba, masih setia menunggu didalam mobil. Mereka lalu memutuskan keluar dan berjalan kearah yang lebih dekat dengan gerbang sekolah TK Sophia itu.

.

Zi Tao menggandeng Sophia berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang depan, taxi yang mereka pesan sudah menunggu di luar sana. Hari ini kegiatan belajar Sophia tak terganggu dengan Sophia yang melamun didalam kelas, Sophia sudah terlihat tak memikirkan tentang masalah kedua orangtuanya lagi. Melihat Daddy-nya yang mencium pipi Mommy-nya tadi pagi, membuat Sophia bahagia. Karena itu artinya Mommy dan Daddy-nya sudah tidak bertengkar lagi.

Bibi Jang membuka pintu taxi untuk Zi Tao, Zi Tao menuntun Sophia untuk masuk kedalam taxi lebih dulu sebelum dirinya. Baru saja Ia hendak masuk kedalam taxi itu, namun langkahnya terhenti kala seseorang memanggil namanya begitu keras.

"Huang Zi Tao." Zi Tao lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara berasal. Dia memicingkan matanya kearah dua orang itu. Dua orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu lantas menghampiri Zi Tao lebih dekat.

"Kalian..." ucap Zi Tao setelah mengetahui siapa kedua orang itu. Zi Tao langsung menghampiri keduanya. Sophia yang sudah ada didalam taxi langsung keluar ketika Mommy-nya tak jadi masuk dan justru pergi. Bibi Jang menahan Sophia agar tetap bersamanya.

"Mommy mau kemana Bi?" tanya Sophia pada Bibi Jang.

"Nona Sophia disini saja, Mommy sedang ada urusan sepertinya." ucap Bibi Jang pada Sophia yang padangannya masih tak terlepas pada Zi Tao yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan dua orang asing.

.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Zi Tao sedikit tak suka dengan kehadiran dua orang yang diketahui sebagai bawahan Tuan Choi.

"Bos menyuruh kami untuk membawamu padanya." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Cepat ikut kami." lantas salah satu lagi dari mereka langsung menarik paksa Zi Tao begitu saja. Zi Tao langsung meronta.

"Lepaskan, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ucap Zi Tao keras. Mereka pun melepaskan tangan Zi Tao. Zi Tao menatap sengit pada kedua orang dihadapannya satu persatu.

"Aku janji akan menemuinya, tapi tidak sekarang!" ucap Zi Tao tegas.

"Tidak bisa! Bos ingin kau menemuinya sekarang juga! Kau tidak tahu bahwa kami sudah memata-matai mu dua hari ini. Jangan coba-coba kabur dari kami. Kami bahkan sudah tahu dimana kau tinggal saat ini!" mendengar penuturan bodyguard Tuan Choi itu, Zi Tao tak punya pilihan lain untuk menuruti kemauan mereka karena Zi Tao mengerti dengan sangat baik bagaimana watak Tuan Choi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian sekarang. Tapi aku harus pamit kepada mereka." ucap Zi Tao sambil memandang kearah Sophia dan Bibi Jang yang tengah menunggunya kini. Mereka berdua-pun setuju. Zi Tao lantas langsung berjalan mendekat untuk menghampiri Sophia dan Bibi Jang.

"Mommy ayok kita pulang." ajak Sophia pada Zi Tao yang kini sudah tepat dihadapannya. Zi Tao mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sophia. Dia menatap lekat putri Kris yang menampakkan raut khawatir sejak Zi Tao berbicara bersama dua orang asing yang tak dikenal oleh Sophia.

"Sophia pulang bersama Bibi Jang yah? Mommy ada keperluan, Mommy harus pergi kesuatu tempat bersama paman yang disana itu.." ucap Zi Tao menjelaskan pada Sophia sambil menunjuk pada bodyguard Tuan Choi yang kini tengah menunggu.

Sophia tampak cemberut dan tak suka Zi Tao tak ikut pulang dengannya ke rumah. "Mommy jangan pergi.." ucap Sophia tak merelakan Zi Tao pergi. Sophia hanya takut Zi Tao tak kembali lagi.

"Mommy pergi hanya sebentar, nanti juga Mommy akan pulang kembali ke rumah." ucap Zi Tao sambil menatap Sophia.

"Mommy janji?" tanya Sophia, Zi Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu Zi Tao memeluk Sophia.

"Bibi Jang, jaga Sophia ya.. aku harus pergi." Bibi Jang hanya mengangguk, lantas langsung membawa Sophia masuk kedalam taxi. Zi Tao melambaikan tangan pada Sophia yang juga melambaikan tangan padanya. Taxi itu terus melaju sampai tak terlihat dalam pandangannya lagi.

Zi Tao langsung menghampiri dua orang yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi, dia pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil mereka yang akan membawanya menuju tempat Tuan Choi.

.

.

.

Zi Tao sudah berdiri dihadapan Tuan Choi. Tuan Choi tengah memandanginya begitu intim dari bawah hingga atas dengan mata yang tak berkedip sama sekali. Zi Tao merasa sangat risih dipandangi menjijikkan seperti itu oleh Tuan Choi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tuan Choi melihat dirinya berpenampilan layaknya wanita kan? Kenapa dia melihat seakan seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya berdandan seperti wanita?

"Lansung saja katakan apa maumu Tuan Choi!" ucap Zi Tao tak sabaran. Tuan Choi hanya tertawa hambar yang dibuat-buat menanggapi omongan Zi Tao tadi itu.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu. Duduklah dulu.. kita ini kan rekan baik." ucap Tuan Choi sambil membawa tubuh Zi Tao untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam kantor Tuan Choi itu. Tapi Zi Tao langsung menampik tangan Choi yang menempel ditubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." ucap Zi Tao tak suka dan langsung bergegas menuju sofa untuk dia duduki.

"Orang cantik itu tutur katanya harus lembut.." ucap Tuan Choi lagi sambil menyeringai. Dia pun duduk di sofa seberang Zi Tao .

Zi Tao tak peduli Tuan Choi mau berkata apa padanya, menanggapi omongan Tuan Choi tidak ada gunanya juga. "Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu berlama-lama disini." ucap Zi Tao.

"Oh.. benarkah? Kau merindukan keluarga barumu? Suami yang tampan dan anak yang cantik seperti dirimu. Rasanya hidupmu itu sungguh beruntung sekali ya." Zi Tao tak suka mendengar penuturan Tuan Choi tadi itu, kedengarannya seperti mengejek. Apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan? Sejauh mana Tuan Choi sudah menyelidikinya dua hari ini?

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan libatkan mereka diantara kita. Mereka bukanlah siapa-siapaku. Aku hanya menumpang tempat tinggal disana, aku bekerja untuk mereka juga. Jadi aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk berkeliaran diluar sedangkan aku harus bekerja untuk mereka." ujar Zi Tao menjelaskan pada Tuan Choi.

"Maksudmu melacur pada pria yang kemarin membayarmu 25 juta itu? Hah.. aku tahu bahkan kalian sering berciuman diluar sana. Kami bahkan memiliki foto kalian yang tengah berciuman mesra di depan gerbang sekolah." ucap Tuan Choi sambil menghisap rokoknya. Tak tahu jika Zi Tao saat ini sudah sangat geram, kenapa dia suka sekali membuat amarah Zi Tao makin naik.

"Terserah apa katamu Tuan Choi. Cepat katakan apa maumu atau aku akan pergi sekarang juga!"

"Kau tidak lupakan dengan hutangmu? 25 juta. Kapan kau akan membayarnya?" akhirnya Tuan Choi mengatakan tujuan utama membawa Zi Tao menemuinya. Zi Tao langsung tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Choi itu.

"Kau takut aku kabur dan lupa membayarnya?"

"Ya.. Mungkin saja itu terjadikan?"

"Tenanglah, aku pasti akan membayar sisanya padamu. Lagipula aku juga sudah membayar 25 juta beberapa hari yang lalu. Seharusnya hutang ayahku itu sudah lunas, tapi kau memang benar-benar licik sekali, memintaku untuk melunasinya dua kali lipat. Yang benar saja!" ucap Zi Tao sinis pada Tuan Choi. Tapi Tuan Choi menanggapinya dengan santai. Dia tak marah dikatakan sebagai orang licik oleh Zi Tao. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ayahmu terlalu lama tidak melunasinya.. sehingga bunganya semakin menumpuk."

"Ya, terserahlah. Aku pergi, urusan kita sudah selesai kan?" Zi Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun ditahan oleh kedua bodyguard yang sudah membawanya kemari tadi.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu. Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku minta kau melunasi hutangmu dalam waktu dekat ini, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun darimu sama sekali. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan menganggu kehidupan baru-mu itu.."

Zi Tao tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan akhir Tuan Choi tadi, tapi semua ucapan Tuan Choi janganlah dianggap remeh. Dia benar-benar orang yang tepat akan melakukan hal yang sudah Ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu dua hari. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak menganggu mereka." Tuan Choi mengangguk setuju. Dia tersenyum senang dan berkata, "Aku suka bekerja sama denganmu."

.

Zi Tao memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari Bar tempat kantor Tuan Choi tadi. Zi Tao melamun. Dia hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya dia berkata pada Kris nanti. Zi Tao berniat ingin meminjam uang pada Kris. Sebenarnya malu, karena belum lama ini Kris sudah mengeluarkan uang 25 juta untuknya, dan sekarang dia harus meminta lagi padanya? Jika satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang itu adalah harus tidur dengan Kris, Zi Tao tak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula dia sudah pusing dengan urusan hutang ayahnya ini. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Tapi Zi Tao lebih berharap Kris mau meminjamkan uangnya saja tanpa harus merelakan tubuhnya itu.

.

Sophia terus melihat kearah jam diding, ibunya sudah lama pergi dan tak juga kembali ke rumah. Sophia sangat khawatir.

"Bibi Jang." Sophia memanggil Bibi Jang dengan sangat keras, tak lama kemudian Bibi Jang menghampirinya. "Sophia ingin menelpon Daddy." ucap Sophia. Lantas Bibi Jang langsung mengambil telepon rumah dan menyambungkannya pada nomor ponsel Kris.

"**Halo?"** sapa Kris diseberang sana. Bibi Jang langsung menyerahkan telepon itu pada Sophia.

"Daddy.." Kris langsung tersenyum kala mendengar suara anaknya ditelepon.

"**Ada apa sayang?"** tanya Kris.

"Daddy, Mommy pergi.. Mommy belum pulang.." ucapan Sophia itu membuat Kris seketika langsung khawatir. Zi Tao pergi? Kemana?

"**Sophia tenang yah, Daddy akan pulang sekarang. Sophia tunggu Daddy rumah saja."** ucap Kris begitu cepat. Lalu dia langsung menutup teleponnya bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

Setengah jam perjalanan menuju rumah, Kris-pun sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Sophia sudah menunggu di ruang tamu ketika dia sampai di rumah. Zi Tao memang tidak bersama dengan Sophia saat ini, berarti Zi Tao benar-benar tidak ada di rumahnya.

"Daddy, ayok jemput Mommy pulang." pinta Sophia pada Kris. Kris langsung menggendong Sophia agar dia tenang.

"Sebenarnya Zi Tao pergi kemana Bi?" tanya Kris pada Bibi Jang.

"Itu, saya tidak tahu Tuan. Nona Zi Tao hanya pamit pada kami kalau dia ada urusan dan harus pergi." jawab Bibi Jang.

"Sendiri?" tanya Kris lagi. Bibi Jang menggeleng.

"Tidak, Nona Zi Tao pergi dengan dua orang pria yang tadi menjemputnya di sekolah saat kami akan pulang." mendengar penjelasan dari Bibi Jang, Kris langsung teringat dengan satu nama yaitu Tuan Choi - bos Zi Tao di club malam. Mungkin Zi Tao dibawa kesana. Pikir Kris.

"Baiklah, Daddy akan menjemput Mommy pulang. Sophia tunggu di rumah saja yah?" ucap Kris pada Sophia. Tapi Sophia tidak setuju, dia tetap mau ikut untuk menjemput Mommy-nya.

"Sophia mau ikut Daddy saja.." rengek Sophia dalam gendongan Kris. Kris tak punya pilihan lain, dia-pun membawa Sophia ikut bersamanya tanpa Bibi Jang.

.

Kris mendudukkan Sophia disamping kursi kemudi, tak lupa untuk memasangkan sefebelt untuk anaknya itu. Kris menempati kursi kemudi dan setelahnya Ia melajukan mobilnya perlahan keluar dari area halaman rumah.

Kris menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat club malam yang dulu pernah Ia datangi dan bertemu Zi Tao pertama kalinya di tempat itu juga. Setelah mencapai kawasan club malam itu, Kris mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya menjadi biasa. Ia melajukannya perlahan-lahan, karena Ia tengah memandangi area luar disekitar sana untuk mencari Zi Tao. Mungkin saja Zi Tao ada disana. Sophia-pun sejak tadi melihat kearah luar jendela, mencari sang ibu.

"Mommy!" teriak Sophia begitu keras ketika melihat Zi Tao di luar sana tengah duduk seorang diri. Kris langsung melihat kearah dimana Sophia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. "Daddy, itu Mommy disana.." ucap Sophia lagi pada ayahnya. Kris mengangguk, dia pun melihat Zi Tao.

"Daddy parkir mobil dulu sayang." ucap Kris setelahnya. Kris pun memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Kris keluar menggendong Sophia dan membawanya keluar dari dalam mobil bersamanya. Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Zi Tao saat ini tengah duduk melamun.

"Zi Tao/Mommy.." panggil Kris dan Sophia bersamaan ketika jarak diantara mereka tak begitu jauh. Zi Tao mendongak dan terkejut melihat Kris bersama Sophia di depannya. Kris langsung memeluk Zi Tao begitu saja, dengan Sophia yang masih dalam gendongannya. Sophia merasa sesak karena berada ditengah-tengah terhimpit diantara kedua orangtuanya. Kris lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zi Tao dengan ekspresi wajah yang khawatir sekaligus lega.

Kris memegangi pipi Zi Tao dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris pada Zi Tao yang langsung dianggukki oleh Zi Tao. "Kami menghawatirkanmu.. aku sangat khawatir padamu Zi.." ucap Kris lagi. Zi Tao lantas ingin menangis karena merasa terharu. Ada seseorang yang tengah menghawatirkannya saat ini, itu artinya sosoknya benar-benar dipedulikan oleh orang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kris." ucap Zi Tao dengan sangat yakin.

"Mommy.." ucap Sophia memanggil Zi Tao, Tao-pun mengambil alih untuk menggendong Sophia dari tangan Kris. Sophia langsung memeluk leher Zi Tao kala Zi Tao menggendongnya.

"Ayok kita pulang." ajak Kris dan meraih tangan Zi Tao untuk dia gandeng. Zi Tao tak menolak dan membiarkan Kris menggenggam tangannya. Saat ini yang Zi Tao rasakan adalah bahagia dan merasa sangat terlindungi. Zi Tao menatap Kris yang tengah mengangdeng tangannya dengan sangat erat dari arah samping. Kris terlihat begitu tampan, dan saat itu jantung Zi Tao berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Kris menoleh kearah Zi Tao, pandangan mereka seketika bertemu. Kris tersenyum begitu tampan dihadapannya. Zi Tao lantas menundukkan kepalanya. Senyuman itu justru membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Pipi Zi Tao-pun mendadak memanas dan menjadi merona.

'Oh Tuhan.. apa yang aku rasakan saat ini sebenarnya?' gumam Zi Tao dalam hati.

.

Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil saat ini, menuju ke rumah. Namun ditengah Kris melajukan mobilnya Sophia merengek kalau dia lapar.

"Daddy, Sophia lapar." ucap Sophia begitu manja pada orang tuanya. Kris lantas menoleh sekilas kearah Sophia.

"Sophia mau makan sekarang?" yang langsung dianggukki dengan semangat oleh putrinya.

"Sophia belum makan yah?" tanya Zi Tao pada Sophia yang berada dipangkuannya. Untuk pertanyaan ini pun Sophia menjawabnya dengan anggukkan semangat darinya.

"Sophia menunggu Mommy pulang, tapi Mommy tidak pulang-pulang." ucapnya pada Zi Tao. Lantas Zi Tao langsung memeluk Sophia begitu erat.

"Maafkan Mommy yah sayang." Kris langsung tersenyum melihat Zi Tao yang begitu menyanyangi putrinya itu.

"Baiklah kita makan disekitaran sini saja. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris pada dua orang yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Mereka langsung menjawab setuju untuk pertanyaan Kris ini.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah parkiran mall. Kris memilih untuk makan di restoran dalam mall saja, sekalian ingin mengajak putrinya dan juga Zi Tao berkeliling mall setelah usai makan.

Mereka masuk kedalam salah satu restoran yang ada didalam mall itu. Kris membawa anaknya dan juga Zi Tao untuk memasuki Chinese Food Restaurant. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan china yang ingin Kris ataupun Zi Tao makan saat ini. Sedangkan Sophia, dia menuruti apa yang sudah ayahnya pesankan untuknya. Hanya menunggu kisaran lima belas menit untuk semua hidangan datang satu persatu di meja mereka. Mereka pun mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan sangat lahap. Ternyata ketiganya memang belum makan siang sama sekali. Dan hari ini merupakan acara makan bersama di luar untuk pertama kalinya bagi mereka bertiga.

.

Kris yang memang dari kantor dan belum mengganti bajunya sama sekali saat sampai di rumah, tentu masih berpakaian kantor lengkap - kemeja putih, jas dan juga dasi. Ia melepas jas-nya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, memilih melepas dasi dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong jas. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya pun Ia buka. Usai makan siang, rasanya tubuh menjadi sedikit lebih gerah.

Zi Tao memandangi penampilan Kris yang sedikit berantakan namu dimatanya justru Kris terlihat lebih tampan dan sexy dengan gaya yang seperti itu. Mereka tengah berdiri di luar restoran, baru saja mereka selesai makan siang. Zi Tao membawa Sophia kedalam gendongannya sedangkan Kris memilih menenteng jasnya kemana-mana.

"Pilihlah barang yang kau sukai Zi, aku akan membayarnya." ucap Kris, Zi Tao menoleh pada Kris dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Apa maksud dari Kris barusan?

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, pilihlah apa saja yang ingin kau beli yang ada didalam mall ini." ucap Kris sekali lagi ketika dirasa Zi Tao merasa kurang paham dengan maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Zi Tao sedikit tak percaya. Ada rasa senang didalamnya, karena Zi Tao sendiri sangat menyukai belanja. Hobinya memang berbelanja, tapi berhubung dia hanya orang biasa. Dia tak pernah menghamburkan uangnya untuk berbelanja barang-barang mewah. Semua hanya impian Zi Tao saja. Dia sangat menyukai berbagai brand terkenal seperti Gucci, Saintlaurent, Cartier dan Chrome Hearts. Bisa membeli barang-barang dari brand terkenal kesukaannya adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Awalnya Zi Tao akan menyutujui perkataan Kris yang membiarkan dirinya memilih apa saja yang dia sukai, namun tujuannya untuk meminjam uang pada Kris terlintas dibenaknya. Sehingga Zi Tao memilih untuk menolak tawaran Kris ini.

Zi Tao menggeleng pelan sembari memberikan senyumnya yang lembut. "Tidak Kris, terima kasih." tolak Zi Tao baik-baik. Tapi Kris ingin menghibur Zi Tao dari kesedihannya. Makanya Ia ingin memuaskan Zi Tao dengan membiarkan membeli apapun yang Zi Tao inginkan. Kris pikir Zi Tao tengah memiliki masalah saat ini, jadi dia ingin menghiburnya.

"Ayolah Zi, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk ini." ucap Kris supaya Zi Tao mau menyetujui tawarannya.

"Aku.." Zi Tao terbata, dia agak sulit untuk meyampaikan keinginannya pada Kris. Merasa sedikit tak enak saja pada pria tampan dihadapannya kini. "..bisakah traktiranmu ini diganti dengan uang 25 juta? Aku ingin meminjam uang padamu sebanyak itu Kris.." ucap Zi Tao akhirnya. Kris menatap tajam dalam bola mata Zi Tao. Zi Tao hanya menundukkan wajahnya setelah itu.

Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Zi Tao, untuk kedua kalinya Sophia merasa sesak karena terhimpit oleh kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berpelukan. Sophia masih dalam gendongan Zi Tao sejak tadi. Zi Tao sedikit terkejut karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membayar hutang itu untukmu. Jadi jangan khawatir." ucap Kris setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao sedikit menganga tak percaya, jika Kris akan dengan mudah meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu padanya dua kali.

"Terima kasih Kris.." ucap Zi Tao sedikit malu. Kris hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Zi Tao dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lupakan masalah itu, sekarang berbelanjalah sesukamu. Apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak mau menerima penolakan darimu kali ini." ucap Kris pada Zi Tao lalu mengambil tangan Zi Tao untuk dia gandeng menuju salah satu toko yang ada di dalam mall. Mereka berjalan berkeliling, Kris melihat-lihat toko disekitarannya. Memilih salah satu yang ingin dia masuki dan menyuruh Zi Tao untuk membeli sesuatu di toko tersebut.

"Gucci." teriak Zi Tao spontanitas ketika melihat brand kesukaannya didalam mall. Zi Tao langsung menunduk merutuki kebodohannya tadi itu. Dia malu, merasa kampungan sekali dimata Kris pastinya. Kris hanya tersenyum saja ketika melihat Zi Tao yang begitu ceria seperti anak kecil ketika melihat brand kesukaannya itu. Langsung saja Zi Tao dibawa masuk oleh Kris ke toko tersebut. Lalu mengambil alih Sophia untuk dia gendong.

"Pilihlah apapun yang kau mau." ucap Kris pada Zi Tao.

"Kau yakin?" Kris mengangguk mantap.

Zi Tao langsung tersenyum senang, "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal. Aku akan memilih banyak barang yang aku sukai." ucapnya lalu langsung pergi berkeliling dalam toko. Kris tertawa kecil melihat Zi Tao yang tampak sangat bahagia masuk kedalam toko brand Gucci ini.

"Sophia ingin membeli sesuatu?" tawar Kris pada anaknya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Enggak Daddy, semua barang-barang disini barang-barang dewasa semua." ucap Sophia cemberut.

"Nanti kita mampir ke tempat yang lain, yang khusus untuk anak-anak. Bagaimana?" Sophia lantas langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Sophia ingin beli baju princess.. Daddy.." Kris menyutujui kemauan anaknya itu.

"Ok, tapi setelah Mommy selesai berbelanja yah?" Sophia-pun mengangguk dengan semangat perkataan ayahnya itu.

.

Zi Tao hanya memilih satu tas yang dia paling sukai. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dia beli tapi dia merasa tak enak pada Kris. Ucapannya tadi hanya gurauan saja pada Kris kalau dia akan memilih banyak barang yang Ia sukai.

"Kris, aku mau yang ini saja." ucap Zi Tao setelah tadi berkeliling mengelilingi isi toko.

"Hanya satu?" Zi Tao langsung mengangguk.

.

Setelah membayar satu tas Gucci yang Zi Tao sukai, mereka berkeliling lagi. Tak lama kemudian Zi Tao melihat satu toko perhiasan dari brand yang Ia sukai juga.

"Kris kita masuk kesana yah." pinta Zi Tao seperti anak kecil, Kris langsung mengangguk menuruti kemauan Zi Tao. Zi Tao-pun langsung tersenyum cerah karena bisa masuk kedalam toko khusus Cartier.

Zi Tao maupun Kris melihat-lihat berbagai perhiasan yang dipajang di toko. Semuanya bagus-bagus. Zi Tao benar-benar tergiur ingin mencoba salahsatunya.

"Bisakah ambilkan yang ini." tunjuk Zi Tao dikaca etalase. Dia menunjuk kearah satu gelang yang menurutnya bagus. Pelayan itu lantas mengambil gelang tersebut. "Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" pelayan itu-pun mengangguk, lalu membuka gelang itu dengan kunci dari gelang tersebut dan membantu memakainya di pergelangan tangan Zi Tao. Sangat pas dan sangat cocok sekali ditangan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao tersenyum cerah, dia senang sekali bisa mencoba gelang yang sangat Ia inginkan sejak dulu. "Berapa harganya? Aku ingin membelinya." ucap Kris pada pelayan sembari menyerahkan atm gold miliknya pada sang pelayan. Zi Tao langsung menatap Kris yang akan membeli gelang itu untuknya.

"Kris ini sangat mahal, aku hanya ingin mencoba gelangnya saja." ucap Zi Tao terlihat khawatir karena Kris benar-benar akan membayar gelang yang mahal ini. Kris tak menanggapi Zi Tao dan hanya mengurusi pembelian untuk gelang cartier tersebut. Setelah selesai, Kris langsung keluar begitu saja dari toko, Kris benar-benar membayar gelang mahal itu untuk Zi Tao. Lantas Zi Tao langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pelayan toko itu sebelum pamit keluar dari toko.

Zi Tao benar-benar merasa tak enak pada Kris, sudah berapa banyak uang yang Kris habiskan untuknya hari ini? Sedangkan Kris juga akan membayar hutangnya juga yang sebesar 25 juta.

"Kris, aku tidak benar-benar menginginkan gelang ini." ucap Zi Tao pada Kris. Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin membelinya untukmu, suka tidak suka kau harus memakainya." ucap Kris lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Zi Tao pun mengikuti langkah Kris dibelakangnya. Sophia sedari tadi terlihat tenang dan tak rewel sama sekali diajak berkeliling mall digendongan Kris.

Kris memasuki toko perhiasan lagi, dan kali ini adalah Chrome Hearts. Zi Tao senang bisa masuk kedalam toko brand kesukaannya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak melihat-lihat isi tokonya. Dia pasti akan tergiur dengan salahsatu barang yang jual di toko tersebut.

Zi Tao memilih duduk di sofa yang disediakan untuk pengunjung disana. Kris memberikan Sophia pada Zi Tao, Sophia duduk dengan Zi Tao di sofa tersebut. Sedangkan Kris, dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat perhiasan yang ingin dia beli.

Pilihan Kris pun jatuh pada sebuah kalung emas yang berbandul lambang Chrome Hearts. Dia meminta pelayan untuk mengambilnya.

Kris berjalan menuju Zi Tao yang tengah duduk, meraih rambut panjang Zi Tao untuk diarahkan kesamping dengan satu tangannya. Zi Tao sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris mendadak itu. Keterkejutan Zi Tao bertambah kala Kris tiba-tiba mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya. Kris memakaikan kalung pilihannya ke leher Zi Tao. Zi Tao langsung memegangi benda yang menempel di lehernya itu. "Kris ini.." ucap Zi Tao terbata. Dia bingung kenapa Kris memakaikan kalung itu untuknya.

Kris tak menjawab ucapan Zi Tao, dia hanya memandang takjub pada Zi Tao yang semakin terlihat cantik mengenakan kalung tersebut. Lantas Kris langsung kembali kearah pelayan tadi. Lalu dia menyerahkan atm-nya pada pelayan tersebut.

"Mommy terlihat sangat cantik." ucap Sophia yang melihat Zi Tao memakai kalung baru pemberian dari Kris. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum malu pada Sophia.

"Terima kasih, sayang." ucap Zi Tao, Sophia menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di area baju anak-anak, Kris sudah berjanji pada Sophia untuk membelikannya pakaian yang Sophia inginkan sebelumnya. Sophia yang ditemani Zi Tao tengah melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian yang di pajang.

"Zi.." Zi Tao menoleh kearah Kris yang barusaja memanggilnya. "Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau temani Sophia dulu disini." Zi Tao mengangguk setuju. Lalu Kris menyerahkan atm miliknya pada Zi Tao. "Pakai ini untuk membayar." ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao dan Sophia.

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai berbelanja dengan sangat puas hari ini. Mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah setelah Sophia mendapatkan pakaian yang dia sukai. Sampai di rumah, sudah pukul tujuh malam. Mereka sangat lelah seharian berjalan-jalan, Sophia-pun terlihat sudah mengantuk. Zi Tao-pun menidurkannya di ranjang kamar Sophia.

Sekitar pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit, Kris dan Zi Tao bertemu kembali di ruang makan. Mereka melakukan acara makan malam mereka hanya berdua, karena Sophia sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Malam ini kita ke nightclub?" ucap Kris.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku menemui Tuan Choi disana. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak keberatan, Kris." jawab Zi Tao.

"Tidak sama sekali." ucap Kris sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Zi Tao. Rasanya semenjak kehadiran Zi Tao di hidupnya, Kris merasa dia menjadi sering tersenyum karenanya.

.

Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Zi Tao dan Kris bersiap diri untuk pergi ke nightclub - tempat dimana kantor Tuan Choi berada. Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Zi Tao setelah Ia selesai mengganti baju. Kris memilih mengenakan jeans dengan atasan kemeja berwarna dongker.

"Iya tunggu sebentar." ucap Zi Tao dari dalam kamar. Lalu dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang merupakan kamar Heechul - kakak perempuan Kris.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kris saat melihat Zi Tao yang juga sudah terlihat rapih. Heechul tak memiliki pakaian casual biasa, sehingga Zi Tao harus memakai dress yang ada di lemari. Dress sederhana berwarna putih yang panjangnya diatas lutut sepuluh senti. Zi Tao membalut tubuhnya juga dengan mantel berwarna abu-abu yang panjangnya selutut.

.

.

"Biar aku sendiri yang masuk, kau tunggu saja disini." ucap Zi Tao pada Kris setelah mereka sudah sampai di nightclub tempat dulu mereka pertama bertemu. Kantor Tuan Choi berada di lantai lima - lantai paling atas di gedung ini.

Kris menahan lengan Zi Tao saat Zi Tao hendak pergi dari hadapannya. "Kau datang kesini bersamaku, jadi aku pun harus menemanimu untuk menemui Tuan Choi." ucap Kris tegas. Zi Tao tak punya pilihan lain, Ia sendiri tak enak jika menolak. Lagipula uang yang akan Ia berikan pada Tuan Choi adalah milik Kris. Zi Tao pun mengangguk menurut. Mereka pun menuju lantai lima dimana Tuan Choi berada.

Di depan pintu ruangan Tuan Choi, ada dua bodyguard yang tengah berjaga. Merekalah yang sempat membawa Zi Tao menemui Tuan Choi tadi siang, mereka juga merupakan orang yang sama saat membawa Zi Tao ke salon kecantikan dulu.

Tanpa mengatakan maksud kedatangan Zi Tao, kedua bodyguard itu langsung membukakan pintu kantor Tuan Choi dan mempersilahkan Zi Tao maupun Kris untuk masuk menemi Tuan Choi.

"Bos, Huang Zi Tao datang menemuimu." ucap bodyguard itu pada tuannya. Tuan Choi tersenyum senang kala melihat Zi Tao dan Kris yang berdiri dibelakang bodyguardnya itu.

"Oh.. silahkan duduk nak Zi Tao, aku tak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini menemuiku." ucap Tuan Choi sumringah sembari mempersilahkan duduk kedua tamunya.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku tadi siang, aku kesini untuk melunasi hutang ayahku." ucap Zi Tao saat Tuan Choi sudah duduk di sofa berhadapan dengannya. Tuan Choi mengangguk paham.

"Kau tak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu.." ucap Tuan Choi berbasa basi. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan Tuan Choi yang terdengar berusaha akrab dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" ucap Zi Tao. Kris langsung menyerahkan amplop coklat dihadapan Tuan Choi. Amplop itu berisi uang tunai sebesar 25 juta.

"Periksalah dulu, barangkali salah." ucap Kris setelah menyerahkan amplop berisi uang itu. Tuan Choi langsung mengambilnya dan membuka amplop itu. Sudah melihat kalau didalamnya itu adalah uang, Tuan Choi lantas langsung tertawa senang.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu. Aku percaya pada kalian kalau jumlah uang ini adalah 25 juta."

"Ku rasa urusan ini sudah selesai, kami ingin langsung pamit saja." ucap Kris pada Tuan Choi untuk pamit. Zi Tao beranjak dari kursinya, begitu pun Kris. Namun Tuan Choi menyuruh mereka untuk duduk kembali.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, kalian kan sudah datang kemari. Karena aku sedang bahagia hari ini. Aku ingin memberikan ini pada kalian." Tuan Choi menyerahkan satu buah kunci dihadapan Zi Tao dan Kris.

"Apa ini?" tanya Zi Tao bingung.

"Bersenang-senanglah, itu kunci kamar VIP yang ada disini. Habiskan malam bergairah kalian di nightclub-ku. Semoga menyenangkan." ucap Tuan Choi sambil tersenyum lebar. Zi Tao tak tertarik sama sekali untuk menerima hadiah Tuan Choi itu. Dia akan menolak, namun Kris sudah terlanjur mengambil kunci itu ditangannya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk hadiahnya." ucap Kris. Lalu Kris langsung mengajak Zi Tao keluar dari kantor Tuan Choi. Mereka menaiki lift dan turun dilantai empat, Kris benar-benar mengajak Zi Tao untuk masuk kedalam kamar VIP yang ditunjukkan Tuan Choi untuk mereka berdua.

"Kris." Zi Tao menahan Kris saat hendak membuka pintu kamar yang merupakan hadiah pemberian Tuan Choi itu. Kris memandang kearah Zi Tao yang menampakkan raut cemas. Kris mengabaikannya lalu membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya. Kris menyuruh Zi Tao untuk masuk terlebih dulu ke kamar itu, Zi Tao pun dengan berat hati masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ah.." Kris langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur besar yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. "..tidak buruk, kamar ini cukup bagus-kan Zi?" ucap Kris sambil memandang kearah Zi Tao yang masih setia berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang dimana Kris tengah berbaring.

Melihat Zi Tao yang terus berdiri disana, Kris langsung beranjak dari posisinya untuk menghampiri Zi Tao. Kris membawa tubuh Zi Tao untuk duduk ditepi ranjang.

Kris terus menatap Zi Tao dihadapannya yang terlihat tengah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sedari tadi. Kris tahu jika Zi Tao tengah gugup dan terlihat takut. Kris duduk disamping Zi Tao. Ia meraih dagu Zi Tao dengan satu tangannya, pandangan mata mereka bertemu setelah itu. Mereka saling memandangi wajah mereka satu sama lain begitu lama. Kris terlihat mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Zi Tao, sedikit lagi bibirnya bisa menyentuh bibir lawan dihadapannya. Namun Zi Tao telah lebih dulu menahan tubuh Kris dengan kedua tangannya yang berada didada Kris.

"Kris.. aku.." Zi Tao sangat sulit untuk menyatakan kalau dia keberatan dengan hal yang ingin Kris lakukan padanya. Zi Tao tahu kalau dia egois, tak seharusnya Ia menolak sedangkan Kris sudah berbuat banyak kebaikan padanya. "..ini.. sudah malam-kan? Kenapa kita tidak langsung pulang saja?" ucap Zi Tao sedikit terbata. Tapi Kris tak menanggapi omongannya tadi itu. Kris hanya diam dan terus memandangi wajahnya. Membuat Zi Tao menjadi sulit untuk bernafas. Kenapa Kris memandanginya begitu intim?

Zi Tao tampak bingung karena Kris tak menyahut perkataannya sama sekali, dan pandangan Kris padanya tak kunjung lepas juga. "Kris.." panggil Zi Tao sekali lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut. Zi Tao jadi takut karena sikap Kris sekarang menjadi aneh.

Kris membelai pipi Zi Tao begitu lembut, Zi Tao menundukkan wajahnya kala Kris lagi-lagi mendekatkan jarak wajah diantara mereka berdua. Kris meraih dagu Zi Tao kembali agar Zi Tao mau menatapnya balik. "Lihat aku Zi.." ucap Kris. Zi Tao memandangi wajah Kris dihadapannya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku lagi.. aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini." ucap Kris sambil membelai lembut pipi Zi Tao. Zi Tao seketika merona merah mendengar penuturan Kris tadi. Zi Tao sangat paham maksud dari ucapan Kris itu padanya. Zi Tao ingin menolak, tapi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana menolak permintaan Kris itu. Zi Tao takut kalau ucapan penolakan darinya membuat Kris marah. Zi Tao bingung dan memilih untuk diam. Karena Zi Tao tak merespon perkataan Kris barusan. Kris langsung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Zi Tao. Zi Tao menutup matanya saat dirasa bibir Kris sudah menempel diatas bibirnya. Kris melumat bibir Zi Tao dengan ritme pelan nan lembut. Sekitar lima menit mereka berciuman tanpa adanya balasan dari Zi Tao sama sekali. Kris tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang penting Zi Tao tak menolak untuk disentuh olehnya.

Zi Tao langsung menundukkan wajahnya kala Kris melepaskan pagutan di bibirnya itu. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merona. Dia mengatur nafasnya karena saat berciuman dengan Kris tadi itu, dia tidak bernafas dengan baik.

Kris tahu kalau Zi Tao terlihat masih belum siap untuk dia sentuh sepenuhnya malam ini. Tapi dia benar-benar menginginkan hal itu sejak awal mereka bertemu. Mehanannya sampai detik ini merupakan hal yang benar-benar sulit bagi Kris sejujurnya. Tapi Kris-pun tak bisa memaksa orang lain.

Kris lalu meraiah tubuh Zi Tao dihadapannya, membuat Zi Tao cukup terkejut karena Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dagu Zi Tao berada tepat di bahu Kris. Kris memeluknya begitu erat seperti seseorang yang tak mau kehilangan dirinya.

"Zi Tao.." ucap Kris perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini padamu sekarang." Zi Tao terdiam dan terus mendengarkan ucapan Kris padanya. Debaran detak jantung Zi Tao menjadi semakin cepat, sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kris ucapkan padanya saat ini?

"Aku menyukaimu.." ucap Kris mengakui perasaannya pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kris itu. Zi Tao pikir Kris tak akan menyukainya lagi setelah dia sudah mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang pria sama seperti Kris. "Aku mencintaimu.. aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku ini. Aku tidak bisa untuk menghilangkan perasaanku ini padamu. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Tao.."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Zi Tao, lalu dia langsung menangkupkan wajah Zi Tao dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kris menatap Zi Tao begitu dalam, "Tao.. menikahlah denganku.." ucap Kris begitu serius. Zi Tao tampak menganga dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar barusan. Kris melamarnya? Zi Tao tak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana saat ini, dia sendiri bingung. Bukankah dia juga seorang lelaki sama seperti Kris? Kenapa Kris menginginkan dirinya untuk menikah dengannya?

...

**to be continued**

**...**

**FF ini yang ngefav lumayan banyak. Tapi setengahnya siders semua. Mungkin karena ff ini sejujurnya kurang menarik. Karena emang si, ini ff biasa ajah. Gak bagus-bagus amat. Aku juga buat plot-nya sekalian jalan chapter. Jadi ff ini kemungkinan berakhir di chapter 5. Efek aku udah lama gak nulis ff juga si, satu tahun. Dan ini ff KRISTAO pertamaku, jadi feel KTnya juga gak terlalu dapat banget. Karena biasanya nulis YUNJAE ff dulu. Untuk masalah ada NC atau gak. Aku kurang tahu, masih dipertimbangkan. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharga anda untuk mereview ff ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5A - First Night

**CHAPTER 5: PART A**

**JUST FOR ADULT (17+)**

**...**

Kris menatap Zi Tao begitu dalam, "Tao.. menikahlah denganku.." ucap Kris begitu serius. Zi Tao tampak menganga dan membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia dengar barusan. Kris melamarnya? Zi Tao tak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana saat ini, dia sendiri bingung. Bukankah dia juga seorang lelaki sama seperti Kris? Kenapa Kris menginginkan dirinya untuk menikah dengannya?

Zi Tao hanya terdiam, Kris terus menatapnya menunggu sebuah jawaban. "Bagaimana? Menikahlah denganku.." ucap Kris sekali lagi. Zi Tao menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kris.. itu.." Zi Tao bingung harus menyampaikannya seperti apa pada Kris. Zi Tao takut menyinggung perasaan Kris. "Kau kan tahu kalau aku ini seorang pria.." ujar Zi Tao selanjutnya begitu lirih tanpa menatap Kris langsung saat mengatakannya. Kris kecewa mendengar ucapan Zi Tao.

"Aku tahu, lalu apa itu menjadi masalah?" Zi Tao menatap Kris cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Kris barusan. Zi Tao menatap Kris penuh pertanyaannya dari sorot matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau itu pria Tao.. aku menyukaimu, dan aku ingin menikahimu. Menjadikanmu istriku dan ibu dari anakku, Zi Tao.." jelas Kris penuh keyakinan terhadap Zi Tao.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melahirkan seorang anak untukmu karena aku pria. Itu artinya aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak mu kelak." ucap Zi Tao sambil menatap Kris.

"Itu tak perlu, bukankah kita sudah memiliki seorang anak? Sophia.. bukankah dia itu putri kita, Tao?" ucap Kris sambil membelai lembut pipi Zi Tao dengan jemarinya. Zi Tao hanya diam tak langsung menjawab. Sesungguhnya Zi Tao menyanyangi Sophia - putri kecil Kris. Dia sudah menganggap Sophia seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kita baru saja saling mengenal, aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, begitupun sebaliknya. Kenapa kau begitu yakin untuk menikah denganku?" Kris melihat Zi Tao yang sepertinya masih meragukan perasaannya. Ya memang perkenalan mereka bahkan belum satu bulan. Kedengarannya terlalu tergesa-gesa jika Kris melamar Zi Tao sekarang. Tapi Kris sendiri sudah merasa yakin kalau Zi Tao adalah orang yang tepat untuk bersanding dengannya. Apalagi Zi Tao berperilaku begitu baik terhadap putrinya - Sophia. Kris ingin Sophia segera memiliki seorang ibu, dan dia juga menginginkan seorang pedamping hidup. Terus-terusan melajang rasanya tak enak juga.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku?" tanya Kris sambil menatap sepasang bola mata seseorang dihadapannya.

"Apa statusmu sebenarnya?" tanya Zi Tao. Pertanyaan ini sudah ada sejak awal dibenak Zi Tao saat tinggal di rumah mewah milik Kris. Kris memiliki seorang anak tapi dia mendengar bahwa Kris belum menikah. Apa status Kris sebenarnya?

"Aku single dan aku memiliki satu orang putri." jawab Kris tanpa ragu.

"Duda?" Kris langsung saja tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut Tao. Membuat Zi Tao mengkerutkan keningnya karena bingung. Kenapa tertawa? Bukankah itu tidak lucu? Pikir Zi Tao.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti jika dia bukanlah seorang duda seperti yang Zi Tao kira. "Aku single dan bukan duda. Aku belum pernah menikah sebelumnya Tao." jawab Kris memperjelas.

"Lantas Sophia itu siapa? Anak kandungmu atau bukan?" tanya Zi Tao penasaran.

"Biar aku jelaskan padamu. Aku rasa kau perlu mengetahui hal ini juga.." Zi Tao lantas langsung serius untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kris. Kris menatap wajah Zi Tao begitu lekat. "Sophia bukanlah anak kandungku.." Zi Tao cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Namun dia tak merespon dan membiarkan Kris untuk meneruskan ceritanya. "Sophia adalah putri kandung dari kakak perempuanku - Wu Heechul. Kakakku meninggal saat usia Sophia masih satu tahun, dan saat itu aku mulai mengurusnya sendiri dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku." Zi Tao sedari tadi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia merasa sedikit tak percaya namun kenyataannya yang disampaikan Kris adalah sebuah kebenaran. Kris terlihat sedih dari raut wajahnya, mungkin karena teringat kakak kandungnya yang meninggal? Zi Tao perlahan mendekat kearah Kris untuk membawa tubuh Kris dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, pertanyaanku membuatmu jadi.." Zi Tao tak meneruskan perkataannya namun Kris paham maksud perkataan Tao itu. Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao itu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu." Zi Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa Sophia tahu kalau ibunya itu sudah meninggal?" tanya Zi Tao hati-hati. Dia takut Kris tak menyukai pertanyaannya.

"Usianya saat itu masih sangat kecil, dia belum mengerti apapun. Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sophia. Hanya saja sejak dia mulai sekolah, dia baru mulai menanyakan ibunya. Saat itu aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan jika ibunya sudah meninggal. Aku hanya berkata kalau ibunya tengah pergi." seketika Zi Tao mengerti kenapa Sophia mengira kalau dia itu ibunya. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kris.

"Jadi itu.. kenapa Sophia mengira aku ini ibunya?" Kris langsung menganggukkan perkataan Zi Tao barusan dan menggumamkan kata maaf pada pria cantik di sampingnya.

"Maaf, karenaku kau jadi ikut terbawa dalam masalah ini. Tapi jujur dari awal aku memang tertarik denganmu, Zi Tao.. melihat keakrabanmu dengan Sophia membuatku semakin yakin kalau kau itu ibu yang tepat bagi putriku." ucap Kris serius sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Zi Tao dan menatap pria manis yang usianya lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Zi Tao lantas langsung tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan Kris tadi itu. Walaupun sederhana tapi di telinga Zi Tao terdengar romantis.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak menyukaiku karena penampilanku saat ini? Bahkan kau belum tahu rupaku sebenarnya Kris.." ucap Zi Tao untuk menanyakan keyakinan Kris terhadapnya, Zi Tao hanya tak mau Kris menyesal saat tahu wujudnya yang asli sebagai pria. Bagaimanapun Kris belum mengetahui dirinya yang asli, yang Kris lihat selama ini adalah dirinya dalam wujud perempuan. Zi Tao ragu, mungkin saja Kris hanya menyukai dirinya karena yang ada dihadapan Kris adalah dirinya sebagai perempuan bukan laki-laki.

"Aku yakin kau yang saat ini dihadapanku tak jauh beda dengan dirimu yang asli Tao.." tangan Zi Tao yang masih digenggam erat oleh tangan Kris, Kris mengangkatnya lalu mencium punggung tangan Zi Tao itu begitu lembut. Zi Tao seketika merona dibuatnya, dia malu diperlakukan begitu lembut oleh seorang pria juga sepertinya. Anehnya, Zi Tao sendiri menyukainya. "Apa kau masih meragukanku?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Zi Tao yang pipinya sudah merona. Zi Tao perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Kris bingung. Apa penjelasan darinya tadi belum cukup?

"Untuk rasa sukamu terhadapku aku yakin kau tidak bohong, namun aku sendiri masih belum yakin dengan perasaanku padamu Kris, aku hanya masih ragu dan perlu waktu." ucap Zi Tao jujur.

"Tapi aku merasa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Kau menyukaiku Tao. Hanya saja kau belum mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri." ujar Kris padanya. Zi Tao terdiam, mungkin apa yang Kris ucapkan memang benar. Tapi Zi Tao sendiri masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Bisakah aku tidak menjawabnya sekarang? Pikirkan baik-baik Kris. Pernikahan itu bukan untuk main-main."

"Tentu saja aku serius padamu Tao, apa yang membuatmu ragu hmm?" tanya Kris mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Kau perlu melihatku sebagai seorang pria juga, lalu pikirkanlah baik-baik. Aku tak mau kau menyesal nantinya." ucap Zi Tao meyakinkan Kris lagi. Kris terdiam, dalam hati dia berkata kalau dia yakin akan perasaan sukanya terhadap Zi Tao tidak hanya karena melihat penampilan Zi Tao yang cantik sebagai perempuan. Namun karena memang dia benar-benar menyukai Zi Tao. Segalanya, yang ada dalam diri Zi Tao seutuhnya.

Setelah terdiam sesaat, Kris mulai menatap kembali Zi Tao dihadapannya. Dia menampakkan wajah lebih serius dari sebelumnya pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao hanya terdiam berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang selalu berpacu tak normal ketika ditatap begitu dalam oleh sepasang mata milik pria tampan dihadapannya ini.

Kris mencondongkan kepalanya tepat di wajah Zi Tao. Bibirnya tepat berhadapan dengan bibir mungil cantik milik Zi Tao, kedua bola matanya pun sama tepat berhadapan dengan kedua bola mata Zi Tao yang mirip dengan mata panda itu. Sedangkan hidung mancung mereka masing-masing terlihat seperti tengah beradu siapa yang lebih mancung, miliknya ataukah milik lawan dihadapannya kini. Perbuatan Kris itu membuat Zi Tao tak menahan nafas, karena posisi mereka yang begitu sangat dekat sekali membuat Zi Tao menjadi tegang.

"A..apa.. kau mau aku membuktikannya sekarang, Tao?" ucap Kris perlahan dan terkesan menggoda, karena jarak mereka yang sedekat itu membuat Zi Tao bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kris yang keluar dari mulut pria tampan itu.

"A..apa?" Zi Tao sebenarnya mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kris barusan, hanya saja dia cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Kris tadi itu.

Kris mengarahkan bibirnya kesamping telinga Zi Tao, menghembuskan angin ke daun telinga Zi Tao dan berhasil membuat Zi Tao melenguh karena sedikit geli. Kris tersenyum nakal tanpa Zi Tao ketahui. Kris mulai membisikkan sesuatu pada pemuda dihadapannya, "Izinkan aku menyuntuhmu malam ini.. jika aku berhasil menyuntuhmu sampai akhir itu artinya aku yakin dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu karena wujudmu yang sekarang tetapi memang aku menyukaimu seutuhnya, tak peduli jika kau itu adalah seorang pria sekalipun."

"Apa.. harus dengan cara seperti itu? Ku kira melihat penampilan asliku sebagai seorang pria itu sudah cukup." ucap Zi Tao terlihat sedikit takut menerima tantangan Kris.

"Tentu saja itu tidak cukup. Jika kita sudah menikah nanti, kau tidak mau aku menyesalkan?" Zi Tao mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kris tadi. "Oleh karena itu, aku perlu menyuntuhmu sebagai bukti jika aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak akan menyuntuhmu sampai akhir jika memang aku tidak menginginkanmu Tao.."

Mendengar penuturan Kris padanya tadi membuat Zi Tao tak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana, Zi Tao hanya terdiam membisu membiarkan Kris melancarkan aksinya. Zi Tao duduk membeku ditempatnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sedangkan Kris, dia mulai membuka mantel warna abu-abu yang dikenakan Zi Tao. Perlahan, dan mantel itu pun terlepas dari tubuh indah pria manis bak hewan lucu asal china - panda.

Kris membelai lembut pipi Zi Tao dengan jemarinya, Zi Tao menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya. Perlahan Zi Tao menutup matanya kala Ia merasa begitu nyaman menerima belaian tangan Kris dipipinya. Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Zi Tao untuk dicium. Kris melumat bibir kucing Zi Tao itu begitu rakus, melumatnya sampai menghasilkan suara kecapan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua bibir yang saling menyatu. Zi Tao yang biasanya hanya diam, kini perlahan mulai bisa membalas ciuman Kris, ciuman mereka begitu panas sampai saliva keduanya pun saling bertukar dan menyatu satu sama lain.

Kris menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegang leher Zi Tao dan satu tangan lainnya yang bebas Ia pergunakan untuk membelai punggung Zi Tao secara perlahan. Usapan lembut tangan Kris itu berhasil membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Zi Tao. "Ungh.." Zi Tao pun mendesah ditengah ciumannya dengan Kris karena hal tersebut yang Kris lakukan pada punggungnya.

Kris menghentikan usapan pada punggung Zi Tao, menggantinya dengan mencari resleting yang memang letaknya berada dibelakang. Kris menyeringai saat Ia berhasil membuka resleting baju yang tengah Zi Tao kenakan saat ini. Zi Tao sendiri terlihat begitu pasrah menerima semua perlakuan dari Kris padanya. Tangan Kris yang tadi memegang leher Zi Tao mulai menjelajah kedaerah lain di tubuh Zi Tao. Tangannya itu perlahan turun ke bahu lalu menyibak pakaian yang Zi Tao kenakan itu hingga terlepas sampai dada. Tubuh Zi Tao kini setengah telanjang karena perbuatan Kris tadi.

Ciuman Kris di bibir perlahan turun ke dagu, leher sampai bahu. Kris menghentikan kecupan bibirnya saat Ia melihat tali bra yang ada di bahu Zi Tao. Kris mendongak melihat kearah wajah Zi Tao yang saat ini tengah terpejam. Zi Tao membuka matanya kala Ia tak merasakan sentuhan ditubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat Ia melihat Kris yang tengah memandangnya begitu nafsu padanya. Kris tersenyum hangat, lalu berbisik. "Kau memakai bra?" tanya Kris. Zi Tao menunduk malu.

"Itu.. supaya dadaku terlihat menonjol jadi aku harus memakainya." jawab Zi Tao malu. Melihat Tao yang malu-malu seperti itu membuat Kris gemas lalu mencium pipi Zi Tao begitu semangat.

"Tidak masalah, aku suka. Gairahku bertambah naik karena melihat dadamu yang seksi Tao.." ucapan nakal Kris ini berhasil membuat Zi Tao yang wajahnya sudah merona semakin merona padam.

Kris lalu melepas pengikat bra itu hingga terlepas, menampakkan dua benda yang cukup menggairahkan untuk Kris. Walaupun bentuknya tidak sebesar payudara wanita, tapi dada Zi Tao bagi Kris cukup besar dan dia menyukainya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, dia langsung menjilat puting Tao yang memang sudah terlihat menegang.

"Akhh.." Zi Tao menjerit tertahan saat merasakan sakit di putingnya. Ternyata Kris menggigit putingnya cukup keras. Kris menciumi dada Zi Tao bergiliran. Kanan dan Kiri. Benar-benar lincah, dada Zi Tao benar-benar basah karena Kris menjilatinya seperti anjing. Kris melakukannya berkali-kali hingga membuat tubuh Zi Tao terbaring pasrah diranjang.

Kris menghentikan permainannya dan melihat keadaan Zi Tao yang sudah berantakan. Pakaian yang Zi Tao kenakan sudah hampir terlepas seutuhnya. Kris menarik dress putih yang Zi Tao pakai hingga ke bawah dan membuatnya benar-benar terlepas. Dan memang benar, Zi Tao yang berambut panjang dihadapannya adalah seorang pria. Tonjolan diantara selangkangan Zi Tao saat inilah yang menjadi bukti kalau Zi Tao memang benar seorang pria.

Kris melihat tubuh Zi Tao tanpa berkedip dari atas hingga bawah, walaupun Zi Tao itu seorang pria sekalipun. Jujur Kris saat ini tak merasakan jijik atau apapun itu. Dia justru terlihat bergairah dan semakin bernafsu untuk meneruskan permainan itu sampai akhir.

"Kris.." Zi Tao memanggil Kris dengan matanya yang begitu sayu, entah karena dia sudah mengantuk atau memang karena sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Kris sebelumnya. Tao melihat Kris yang terdiam tengah menatap tubuhnya itu.

Terlihat tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Kris, Tao menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari posisinya berbaring untuk duduk. Zi Tao pikir Kris mungkin tak akan menyentuhnya. Namun belum sempat dia mengambil pakaian miliknya yang tergeletak dibawah ranjang. Kris sudah membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Kris?" Zi Tao kaget karena Kris tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya.

"Permainan kita belum selesai cantik." Zi Tao melongo dibuatnya karena ucapan Kris tadi. Kris menyeringai nakal setelahnya. "Aku akan menyentuhmu sampai akhir, jadi bersiaplah sayang.." ucap Kris menggoda sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Zi Tao yang seperti belum tersadar penuh, tak mampu membalas apapun ucapan Kris tadi itu.

.

.

"Ah.. ahhh.. Kris.." racau Zi Tao berkali-kali. Zi Tao belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Rasanya benar-benar aneh, tapi dia suka. Dia suka penis-nya dikulum oleh mulut Kris seperti itu. Ya, saat ini Kris tengah memberikan blowjob pada milik Zi Tao. Kris mengulum penis Zi Tao bagaikan tengah mengulum permen lolipop yang manis. Mengemut batang kepala penis tersebut, lalu menjilatinya bagaikan tengah memakan es krim. Cairan putih nampak sedikit keluar dari penis Zi Tao tersebut, Kris-pun menjilatinya bagaikan es krim yang meleleh dipinggiran batang es-nya.

Zi Tao tak bisa berbuat banyak selain meracau, mendesah dan meremas rambut dikepala Kris secara brutal. Entahlah, dia merasa gemas dan geli karena Kris tengah memanjakan penis-nya dengan begitu ahli.

Kris terus memasukkan lalu mengeluarkan penis Zi Tao dari mulutnya berkali-kali sampai penis Zi Tao tersebut terlihat begitu sangat merah seperti batang sosis. Zi Tao menahan untuk tidak mendesah, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik rambut Kris cukup keras. Pasti sangat pedas, namun Kris tidak marah dan membiarkan Zi Tao menarik rambutnya secara brutal. Kris tahu itu hanya pelampiasan rasa puas yang Zi Tao terima dari servis yang tengah dia lakukan saat ini.

"Ahhh.." Zi Tao mendesah panjang saat dia mengeluarkan cairan putih dari batang miliknya. Cairan yang keluar cukup banyak, sampai mengotori tangan Kris yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk menggenggam penis Zi Tao. Zi Tao melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di kepala Kris mengacak-acak rambut Kris secara brutal. Kris membersihkan mulutnya yang sedikit terkena cairan putih milik Zi Tao itu.

Zi Tao terlihat masih memejamkan matanya sambil terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka. Kris tersenyum puas atas kerja kerasnya yang telah memuaskan Zi Tao. Zi Tao yang terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda, ditambah dada-nya yang sedikit berkeringat naik turun membuat Kris semakin bergairah untuk segera melanjutkan permainan. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap, mulai membuka kemeja dongker miliknya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Kris lalu melepas celana jeans beserta boxer yang tengah Ia kenakan. Kini satu-satunya benda yang berada ditubuhnya, hanyalah celana dalam yang masih menutupi area pribadinya.

Kris mulai merangkak keatas tubuh Zi Tao yang tengah berbaring, Kris menindihnya. Ia membetulkan letak rambut poni yang hampir menutup mata panda Zi Tao itu. Saat tangan Kris menyentuh rambut poninya tersebut, mata Zi Tao terbuka dan Ia dapat melihat wajah Kris dari dekat. Kris tersenyum saat Zi Tao memandangnya, namun tak begitu lama karena Zi Tao menutup matanya kembali.

"Kau siap?" ucap Kris bertanya seakan berbisik pada pria yang berada dibawahnya itu. Zi Tao diam dan hanya melenguh saat Kris dengan jahil memelintir puting Zi Tao yang sebelah kanan. Kris menyeringai, walaupun Zi Tao tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Reaksi akan lenguhan yang keluar dari mulut Zi Tao tersebut, cukup menjadi jawaban kalau Zi Tao mau meneruskan permainan yang lebih jauh dengannya.

Kris turun dari atas tubuh Zi Tao, dia duduk di depan kaki Zi Tao. Lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Zi Tao tersebut agar terbuka dan membimbingnya untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Seketika Kris bertambah semakin bergairah saat melihat lubang kemaluan Zi Tao tampak di depan matanya. Dua bongkahan pantat Zi Tao pun terlihat sangat menggoda, pantatnya sungguh padat dan sangat berisi. Membuat Kris yang melihatnya sangat gemas ingin meremas pantat tersebut.

"Aww.." Zi Tao berteriak seksi seperti seorang gadis kala Kris meremas dua bongkahan pantat Zi Tao sekaligus. Kris justru tersenyum senang mendengar teriakkan Zi Tao yang menurutnya seperti teriakkan manja. Kris sangat gemas dengan pantat Zi Tao yang montok itu, secara spontan Kris menepuknya dengan keras dan membuat pemilik pantat seksi itu menjerit sekali lagi. Kris benar-benar suka dengan teriakkan Zi Tao yang terdengar seperti teriakkan seorang gadis.

Setelah cukup puas bermain dengan pantat Zi Tao yang menggoda itu, Kris menyuruh Zi Tao untuk mengulum jemarinya.

"Kulum jariku, Tao.." Zi Tao menurut dan melakukan apa yang Kris suruh. Setelah jari-jari Kris itu basah, Kris perlahan satu persatu mulai memasukkan jari miliknya kedalam lubang pantat Zi Tao tersebut. Hal ini dilakukan supaya saat penis Kris masuk nanti, Zi Tao tidak merasa kaget. Oleh karena itu, Kris melakukan pemanasan terlebih dulu dengan jemarinya.

"Akh.." Zi Tao sedikit merintih kesakitan saat Kris telah memasukkan tiga jari kedalam lubangnya. Sedikit perih, wajar karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Zi Tao. Kris melakukannya perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Kris tahu kalau Zi Tao sedikit kesakitan, namun Ia terus melakukannya sampai Zi Tao benar-benar bisa beradaptasi.

"Uhh.." Zi Tao melenguh tertahan karena rasa perih yang dia rasakan dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kris menenangkan.

Saat dirasa Zi Tao tak merintih kesakitan lagi, Kris mulai mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam yang tengah Ia kenakan. Penisnya memang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Kris mengocok batang penis miliknya perlahan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia mengocoknya diritme pelan hingga cepat sampai penisnya dirasa siap untuk masuk kedalam surga yang memang sudah sangat Ia dambakan itu.

"Tahan sayang, ini akan sedikit sakit dari yang sebelumnya." ucap Kris memberi tahu, Zi Tao hanya diam dan tetap memejamkan matanya.

"AKH!" Zi Tao sedikit menjerit ketika batang kepala penis Kris mulai masuk kedalam lubang surga milik Zi Tao itu. Kris sedikit menggertakkan giginya saat penisnya berusaha masuk kedalam lubang yang cukup sempit itu. Walaupun sudah Ia regangkan terlebih dulu, namun kelihatannya lubang surga Zi Tao memang sempit. Benar-benar masih perawan, dan Kris sangat puas akan hal itu.

"Akhhh.." Zi Tao menjerit sekali lagi lebih panjang karena Kris sedikit memaksa dan menghentakkan penisnya agar bisa masuk. Kris tersenyum menyeringai karena telah penisnya berhasil masuk seutuhnya, namun dia membiarkan penisnya diam didalam sana tanpa pergerakan apapun.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Zi Tao, Kris membelai lembut pipi Zi Tao sampai Zi Tao membuka matanya. Kris tersenyum menyambut Zi Tao yang tengah memandangnya.

"Walaupun berkeringat seperti ini, kau masih terlihat cantik. Sangat cantik dan indah.." ucap Kris, Zi Tao tak menjawabnya dan justru memejamkan matanya kembali. Kris meraih bibir Zi Tao untuk dicium, Kris mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali dan melumatnya. Awalnya Zi Tao tak membalas, namun akhirnya Zi Tao mulai terbuai juga oleh ciumannya. Zi Tao mulai membalas ciuma Kris tersebut, dan saat itulah Kris mulai sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mereka berciuman sambil Kris melakukan aksi maju mundur cantik dibawah sana.

.

"Ahh..ahh.." Zi Tao meracau berkali-kali merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah Ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Matanya terpejam, kepalanya mendongak keatas dan dua tangannya merepas seprei disampingnya sampai membuatnya berantakan.

"Ohh.. Tao.. I like it." ucap Kris seraya mendesah kenikmatan penisnya yang tengah dipijit oleh otot-otot lubang Zi Tao yang sempit.

"Krisss.." Zi Tao menyebut nama Kris sekali lagi, Kris lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir ranum Zi Tao yang sedikit membengkak.

"Zi Tao sayang, menungging." pinta Kris pada Tao. Zi Tao tak merespon, dia diam saja. Kris mengeluarkan miliknya. Belum disuruh kembali, Zi Tao langsung terkurap membalikkan badannya. Lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjadikan dua tangan dan kakinya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Zi Tao telah menungging, Kris tersenyum karena Zi Tao menuruti perkataannya.

Dua bongkahan pantat Zi Tao yang bulat padat berisi itu kembali memanjakkan mata Kris. Kris lalu meremas dengan gemas dua bongkahan pantat Zi Tao sekali lagi. Setiap kali melihat pantat seksi Zi Tao-nya, tangannya secara refleks pasti meremas dengan gemas lalu menepuknya. Benar-benar seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika pantat Zi Tao yang seksi terpampang didepan matanya.

"Aww.." dan inilah tujuan Kris, membuat Zi Tao menjerit manja. Gairahnya memuncak ketika mendengar suara gadis manja milik Zi Tao itu.

Penisnya kembali Ia kocok dengan tangannya sendiri sebelum dimasukkan kembali kedalam lubang pantat Zi Tao yang seksi. Dengan rasa tidak sabaran, Kris langsung menghentakkan cukup keras agar sekali coba langsung masuk.

"Akh!" Zi Tao teriak kesakitan kala Kris masuk tak sabaran seperti itu. Kris lalu mengelus dua bongkahan pantat Zi Tao itu perlahan untuk menenangkan Zi Tao. Setelahnya Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memaju-mundurkan batang penisnya itu kedalam sana.

Lantas saja Zi Tao langsung mendesah kembali saat Kris mulai menghujam lubang pantatnya yang seksi. Kris tidak hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan sendiri, dia juga melakukan hal lain untuk kenikmatan pasangannya. Ia mengocok penis Zi Tao dengan salahsatu tangannya bersamaan dengan pinggulnya yang bergerak maju-mundur.

"Ahh uhh ohh Kris.."

"Ahh.. ahh.. Tao.."

Mereka terus saling menyahut dan menyerukan nama pasangannya masing-masing.

"Ahh. Kris aku mau keluar.." ucap Zi Tao dirasa dirinya akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Kris, dia memang belum klimaks sama sekali.

"Sebentar sayang, kita sama-sama.." jawab Kris sambil terus memaju-mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat.

"Ahhh Kris jangan ditutup seperti ituuhhh." desah Zi Tao yang sudah tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan cairan putihnya tapi Kris justru menutup lubang penisnya itu.

"Sebentar sayang, kita lakukan bersama." ucap Kris memberitahu. Zi Tao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut, tubuhnya benar-benar sedang dikendalikan oleh Kris.

"Ahhh..." Kris mendesah kala penisnya serasa berkedut didalam sana. "Zi Tao sayangku, keluarkan sekarang.."

Dan keduanya pun mendesah panjang bersama-sama. "Ahhh..." Kris menumpahkan cairan miliknya kedalam lubang Zi Tao, sedangkan milik Zi Tao menumpahkannya ditangan Kris yang masih menggenggam penis Zi Tao sedari tadi.

Zi Tao terengah-engah, tangan dan kakinya sudah pegal. Diapun ambruk diikuti Kris yang menindih tubuhnya. Mereka mengontrol nafas mereka masing-masing. Kris lalu menghujani ciuman di tengkuk dan punggung Zi Tao berkali-kali, setelahnya Ia beranjak dari tubuh Zi Tao dan berbaring disampingnya. Kris melihat Zi Tao yang masih terengah-engah sambil terpejam. Kris tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Zi Tao.

"Selamat tidur, cantik." Kris mencium pipi Zi Tao, diapun memeluk tubuh Zi Tao disampingnya seraya memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.


	6. Chapter 5B - Married

**CHAPTER 5: PART B**

**...**

Kris memandang Zi Tao sejenak lalu tersenyum ketika Ia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam dengan Zi Tao di kamar ini. Dia benar-benar bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh Zi Tao dan menjadikan pria cantik yang akan Ia segera nikahi itu sudah menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

"Eungh.." Zi Tao melenguh perlahan, dan mulai membuka matanya. Zi Tao melihat Kris yang tengah memandangnya duduk di tepi ranjang dengan penampilan yang sudah rapih. Tao langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan meraih selimut untuk menutup tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Zi Tao pada Kris.

"Jam delapan." jawab Kris, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau mandilah dulu.." ujar Kris sekali lagi. Tao mengangguk canggung, bagaimanapun sekarang dia dan Kris sudah... membuat Zi Tao jadi salah tingkah setiap kali melihat Kris dan Ia akan langsung teringat kejadian tadi malam. Zi Tao sendiri bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang mau saja disentuh oleh Kris sampai sejauh itu. Pikirannya memang menolak, tapi hatinya justru menginginkan lebih saat Kris menyentuhnya seperti tadi malam.

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil bathrobe, Ia menyerahkannya pada Zi Tao. Tao memakainya, lalu beranjak dari kasur tempat Ia bercinta dengan Kris tadi malam. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya itu, Zi Tao mengambil pakaiannya terlebih dahulu yang ada di sofa. Sepertinya Kris yang telah memindahkan pakaiannya karena seingat dia tadi malam pakaian itu berserakan di lantai samping ranjang.

.

.

"Mommy.." Sophia berlari menuju arah Zi Tao saat dia dan Kris barusaja sampai di rumah. Zi Tao langsung menggendong Sophia.

"Mommy dan Daddy habis darimana?" tanya Sophia pada Tao. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum pada putri Kris yang manja ini.

"Daddy dan Mommy habis ada urusan sayang." jawab Kris yang memang tengah berdiri disamping Zi Tao saat ini. Lalu Sophia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kris.

"Urusan apa Daddy? Kenapa Sophia tidak diajak?" tanya Sophia sedikit kesal karena orangtuanya pergi tanpa pamit dan bahkan mereka berdua pulang terlambat.

"Apa Sophia sudah sarapan?" tanya Zi Tao tiba-tiba, Tao hanya mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar Sophia tidak bertanya hal lain lagi.

"Belum Mommy, Sophia menunggu Daddy dan Mommy." ucapnya sangat imut dan manja.

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan sekarang saja." ucap Zi Tao. Kris pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Zi Tao dibelakang untuk menuju ruang makan.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi Kris dan Zi Tao tak pusing karena mereka datang terlambat. Kris libur kerja dan Sophia libur sekolah. Ini juga merupakan hari libur pertama yang mereka lewatkan bersama.

.

.

Zi Tao mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa dimana Kris juga tengah duduk di sofa tersebut sambil menonton tv. Kris menoleh kala merasa ada seseorang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Sophia sudah tidur?" Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia barusaja dari kamar Sophia untuk menidurkan putri Kris. Setelah bermain bersama di halaman belakang rumah, Kris menyuruh Sophia untuk istirahat tidur siang sehingga Zi Tao membawa Sophia menuju kamar agar segera tidur.

Melihat Zi Tao yang hanya diam dengan mata yang hanya terfokus kearah televisi membuat Kris mendekatkan jaraknya di samping Zi Tao. Zi Tao menoleh kala Kris duduk tepat disampingnya tanpa ada jarak seperti tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zi Tao bingung.

"Kita menikah minggu depan, bagaimana?" ucap Kris sambil menatap Zi Tao.

"Hah!?" Zi Tao tampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris barusan padanya.

"Kenapa? Apa itu terlalu lama?" kata Kris heran.

"Bukan.. kau serius mau menikah denganku?" tanya Zi Tao serius. Kris menatap Zi Tao di sampingnya lebih lekat.

"Aku serius Zi Tao. Bukankah tadi malam itu sudah cukup bukti jika aku serius denganmu?" Zi Tao mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dia tak menatap Kris yang masih menatap padanya.

"Bukannya yang tadi malam itu hanya nafsu?" ucapan Zi Tao terdengar seperti sindiran ditelinga Kris. Kris merasa sedikit tak terima dengan perkataan Zi Tao barusan. Kris meraih tangan Zi Tao untuk dia genggam dengan erat. Tao menolehkan wajahnya seketika Kris menggenggam kedua tanggannya itu dengan erat.

"Aku memang bernafsu padamu tadi malam, tapi aku melakukannya juga karena cinta, hal itu sebagai bukti jika aku serius ingin menikah denganmu, Zi Tao. Tak peduli jika kau itu seorang pria sekalipun." kata Kris dengan tegas.

Zi Tao hanya terdiam dan tak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun terhadap perkataan Kris barusan. Dia bingung mau menanggapinya bagaimana.

"Lalu kenapa kau sendiri tidak menolak saat aku menyentuhmu, hah?" tanya Kris sebal. Kris merasa saat mereka melakukannya tadi malam, Zi Tao-pun menikmatinya.

"Itu.. sudah kewajibanku untuk melayanimu bukan? Kau sudah membayarku 50 juta. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak." ucapan Zi Tao ini justru membuat Kris tidak suka. Kris melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Tao. Kris merasa bahwa yang Tao ucapkan tadi itu seolah berkata Tao melakukannya terpaksa bukan karena dia juga menginginkannya seperti dirinya yang memang menginginkan Tao menjadi miliknya secara utuh.

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao. Namun sebelum Ia benar pergi meninggalkan Tao di ruang tengah. Kris berkata, "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelacur yang harus melayaniku setelah aku membayarmu. Aku memberikan uang sebanyak itu karena memang aku peduli padamu! Tidakkah kau bisa melihat ketulusan cintaku itu, Tao!?" setelah selesai mengucapkan sederetan kalimat panjang itu, Kris pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao dengan hati kesal. Sedangkan keadaan Zi Tao saat ini, bibirnya kelu dan tak bisa berkata apapun setelah mendengar penuturan panjang Kris terhadapnya. Tao menatap punggung kokoh Kris yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah terhadap Kris disini.

...

Saat makan malam dan usai makan malam, antara Kris dan Zi Tao saat ini menjadi canggung karena percakapan tadi siang mereka yang justru mengakibatkan konflik diantara keduanya. Mereka bertiga saat ini berada di ruang tengah. Kris memfokuskan pandangannya kearah televisi sejak tadi. Sedangkan Tao, dia tengah menemani Sophia duduk di karpet tebal dekat sofa dimana Kris tengah duduk.

Zi Tao sesekali melirik kearah pria tampan itu, Kris sepertinya benar-benar marah terhadapnya.

"Mommy, ayok ke kamar saja bacakan buku dongeng untuk Sophia." pinta Sophia pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao-pun menuruti kemauan Sophia itu, Zi Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Sophia untuk menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua rumah Kris ini.

"Zi Tao." tiba-tiba Kris mengeluarkan suaranya setelah daritadi hanya terdiam. Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Temui aku di kamar setelah Sophia tidur." ucap Kris terkesan dingin dari nada bicaranya. Zi Tao tak menjawab dan bahkan tak merespon dengan anggukkan atas perkataan Kris tersebut. Tao langsung melanjutkan langkahnya kala Kris selesai berkata padanya.

...

Setengah jam telah berlalu, Zi Tao sudah selesai membacakan buku cerita untuk putri Kris hingga membuatnya tertidur. Zi Tao kini berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Kris, dia terdiam dan tengah berpikir antara apakah dia harus menemui Kris sekarang atau tidak. Zi Tao bingung.

'Mungkin lain kali saja.' gumam Zi Tao dalam hati. Dia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun belum selangkah kakinya melangkah, pintu yang didepannya yang tadi tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Aku menunggumu sedari tadi." ucap Kris padanya.

"Eh.." Zi Tao belum sempat menjawab tapi Kris sudah menarik paksa tangannya dan membuatnya masuk kedalam kamar Kris. Kris lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya tersebut. Zi Tao mendadak jadi takut melihat Kris yang terlihat menyeramkan ketika marah.

Kris menatap Zi Tao dihadapannya dengan tajam, membuat nyali Zi Tao menciut karenanya. Zi Tao yang takut bertatapan langsung lantas menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris meraih dagu Zi Tao dengan satu tangannya, Zi Tao mendadak semakin gugup karena tidakkan Kris itu, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau percaya jika aku memang serius denganmu?"

"Itu.. aku.. minta maaf." ucap Zi Tao sedikit tergagap. "Maafkan atas perkataanku tadi siang itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Kris melepaskan tangannya di dagu Zi Tao lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. Kris duduk di sisi ranjang - tempat tidurnya.

Kris melihat punggung Zi Tao yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tidur saja. Ini sudah malam." ucap Kris kemudian.

Zi Tao menoleh kebelakang dimana Kris tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, sekali lagi aku minta maaf." ucap Zi Tao lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kearah Kris. Zi Tao langsung bergerak untuk keluar dari kamar Kris.

"Zi Tao." panggil Kris tiba-tiba dengan suaranya yang begitu berat. Zi Tao yang memang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang.

Kris menatapnya lurus tajam kedalam bola mata Zi Tao. "Tidurlah disini." ucap Kris sambil tangannya menepuk kasur yang dia duduki berkali-kali. Zi Tao terdiam dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Menolaknya atau tidak?

Tak ada pergerakan maupun respon dari Zi Tao, Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah kearah Zi Tao tengah berdiri. Kris memeluk Zi Tao dari arah belakang. Kepalanya Ia gelanyutkan di bahu Zi Tao. "Menemukan orang sepertimu di dunia ini tidaklah mudah. Maka dari itu aku ingin sekali memilikimu." ucap Kris masih dengan keadaan memeluk Zi Tao dengan dagunya yang menempel dibahu.

Zi Tao bergeming dan tak menjawab apapun perkataan Kris padanya. "Aku butuh seseorang yang tidak menyukaiku karena uangku. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menyanyangi putriku seperti putrinya sendiri. Aku butuh sosok untuk dijadikan ibu bagi anakku. Aku tidak peduli jika dia tidak mencintaiku, asalkan dia bisa menerima putriku apa adanya. Aku janji aku akan menyanyanginya seperti dia menyanyangi putriku." seketika hati Zi Tao berdesir mendengar penuturan panjang Kris padanya.

"Kris.." gumam Zi Tao seraya melepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Zi Tao berbalik badan dan menatap Kris dengan lembut. Seketika Zi Tao langsung memeluk Kris begitu saja.

"Jika bukan karenaku, menikahlah denganku demi Sophia.. jika memang kau mencintainya, Zi Tao.." ucap Kris seraya membalas pelukan dari Zi Tao padanya.

"Aku.." bibir Zi Tao kelu, dia justru meneteskan airmatanya begitu saja tanpa sebab. Entahlah Zi Tao sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini sebenarnya.

Kris melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu menangkup pipi Zi Tao dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jemarinya perlahan bergerak untuk menghapus airmata yang turun membasahi pipi Zi Tao tersebut.

"Katakan sesuatu padaku.. kenapa menangis?" tanya Kris ingin tahu. Zi Tao melepaskan tangan Kris di pipinya. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Kris terhadapnya secara langsung.

"Semula aku melakukan semua ini hanya karena memang aku harus melakukannya. Aku berhutang banyak padamu Kris, tapi makin lama aku jadi mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Aku tidak marah dan merasa aneh dianggap ibu oleh putrimu. Aku tidak keberatan dengan posisiku disini. Tapi.. aku tahu diri siapa aku ini. Aku merasa tak pantas untukmu Kris. Aku hanya orang biasa, orang miskin, orang yang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu, Kris..."

Zi Tao maupun Kris terdiam satu sama lain setelah Tao mengucapkan semua hal itu. Zi Tao sudah menghapus airmatanya dan berhenti menangis.

"Lagipula aku ini pria, aku yakin masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih pantas untuk bersanding denganmu dan menjadi ibu untuk Sophia." ujar Zi Tao sekali lagi, namun kali ini dia berani untuk menatap Kris secara langsung.

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu." ucap Kris datar. "Aku tidak peduli kau ini miskin bahkan pria sekalipun." ujarnya lagi tanpa melepas pandangan matanya pada Zi Tao yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mungkin bagimu itu tidak masalah karena penampilanku saat ini. Jujur saja, aku merasa keberatan jika selamanya aku harus berdandan seperti ini.." ucap Zi Tao. "Maaf Kris, aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu.. aku minta maaf, aku-" ucapan Zi Tao terpotong saat Kris tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika memang kau tidak mau berdandan seperti perempuan." ucap Kris dengan cepat. Zi Tao menganga karena terkejut dengan ucapan Kris itu.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Sophia sendiri? Tidakkah dia akan merasa aneh melihat penampilanku yang berbeda?"

"Kita bisa mencobanya besok, bagaimana reaksi Sophia saat melihat penampilanmu yang asli. Jika putriku tidak keberatan, kita lebih baik menikah saja." ucap Kris memberi usul.

"Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin jika Sophia akan menerimaku." ucap Zi Tao pesimis.

Kris meraih tubuh Zi Tao agar mendekat kearahnya lalu memeluk Zi Tao dengan erat. "Sophia melihatmu sebagai ibunya, aku yakin apapun penampilanmu dia tetap akan menganggapmu sebagai ibunya. Ibu yang dia cintai, Sophia sangat menyanyangimu Tao.. apapun yang terjadi aku yakin dia akan tetap menyanyangimu karena kau itu ibunya."

Zi Tao mendongak dan menatap Kris yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Tao menatap Kris begitu lama. Perlahan dia menutup matanya saat Kris terlihat akan menciumnya, dan benar saja. Kris menciumnya begitu lembut. Zi Tao pun mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan Kris. Tao membiarkan mulutnya terbuka dan membiarkan lidah Kris mengakses rongga mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertemu dan beradu sehingga menimbulkan suara kecipak saliva mereka yang saling menyatu.

"Eumhh.." lenguh Zi Tao ditengah ciumannya dengan Kris. Ciuman mereka begitu lama dan sangat intim. Keduanya saling melepas ciuman mereka masing-masing saat menyadari jika keduanya perlu untuk menghirup oksigen.

Kris membersihkan sisi bibir Zi Tao yang basah karena terkena air liur, entah itu miliknya sendiri atau memang miliknya. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau berdandan lebih feminim. Maksudku pakailah pakaian yang terkesan tidak terlalu terlihat seperti seorang pria. Tampil androgini, dengan tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri." Zi Tao diam sejenak, namun setelahnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda jika Ia setuju.

"Aku rasa ucapanmu memang benar Kris-" Kris mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Zi Tao yang menggantung itu. "Ku rasa aku memang menyukaimu, aku tidak mungkin membalas ciumanmu bahkan mau saja disentuh olehmu seperti kemarin malam jika memang aku tidak memiliki perasaan padamu juga. Aku bisa saja menolak kemarin, tapi.. aku justru membiarkanmu menyentuhku sejauh itu.. dan aku sendiri menikmatinya." aku Zi Tao dihadapan Kris. Kris langsung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Zi Tao padanya.

"I love You, Zi Tao." ucap Kris bahagia. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang sudah merona. "Kenapa tidak dijawab?" tanya Kris.

Zi Tao menggeleng, "Aku mungkin mencintaimu juga." ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Kris tidak marah karena Zi Tao tak membalas dengan berkata 'I LOVE YOU TOO.' mungkin Zi Tao masih malu untuk mengakuinya secara langsung. Pikir Kris.

Kris meraih tangan Zi Tao lalu membawanya menuju ranjang. Zi Tao tidak menolak, dia pikir tidak ada salahnya menemani Kris tidur malam ini.

"Kita melakukannya sekali lagi, hmm?" bisik Kris ditelinga Zi Tao. Zi Tao hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit pinggang Kris.

"Dasar pervert." ucap Zi Tao, namun Kris tidak marah dan justru menggendong Zi Tao ala bridal style. Membuat Zi Tao kaget dan langsung melingkarkan dua tangannya dileher Kris.

"Kau mengagetkanku." ucap Zi Tao sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Kris tak merespon dan justru mencium bibir Zi Tao yang tengah menggodanya.

"Euhm.. Kris.." desah Zi Tao ditengah ciumannya dengan Kris. Kris langsung merebahkan tubuh Zi Tao diranjang tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir orang yang ada dibawahnya. Mereka berdua-pun kembali melakukan aktivitas bercinta untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

"Mommy.. Daddy.." panggil Sophia berulang kali sambil mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Saat ini Sophia tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kris. Daddy dan Mommy-nya belum terlihat pagi ini sedangkan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Biasanya Kris maupun Zi Tao sudah bangun di jam tersebut.

"Mommy.. Daddy.." panggil Sophia sekali lagi, tak ada sahutan dari dalam sama sekali. Bahkan dia sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali dan memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sophia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sedikit kesal karena Daddy maupun Mommy-nya tidak ada yang menyahut panggilannya sama sekali.

"Mommy.. Daddy.. bangun.. ini sudah siang.." teriak Sophia dari luar pintu kamar Kris.

"Eungh.." Zi Tao mengerjapkan matanya kala mendengar panggilan seseorang padanya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan Kris masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Kris bangun.." ucap Zi Tao membangunkan Kris.

"Mommy.. Daddy.." panggil Sophia sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Zi Tao yang mendengar panggilan Sophia tersebut langsung menyahut.

"Iya sayang, tunggu sebentar." ucap Zi Tao cukup keras agar Sophia mendengar ucapannya di luar sana.

Zi Tao sedikit kesal karena Kris tak kunjung bangun juga, membuatnya sulit beranjak dari ranjang karena Kris memeluknya sangat erat saat ini.

"KRIS BANGUN!" Zi Tao berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar Kris terbangun dan segera melepaskan tubuhnya yang tengah dipeluk olehnya.

"Ahh.." Kris mendensah tak suka karena tidurnya terganggu. Zi Tao lega akhirnya Kris membuka matanya juga.

"Sophia memanggil kita dari tadi." ucap Zi Tao kesal. Zi Tao langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibelakang tubuhnya. Zi Tao menoleh kebelakang, melihat kearea pantatnya. Apakah yang Ia lihat disana?

"KRIS! Keluarkan milikmu sekarang juga!" ucap Zi Tao murka saat mengetahui semalaman mereka bermain hingga dini hari, ternyata Kris masih belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang pantatnya yang seksi. Mereka bermain sampai dini hari sehingga pagi ini mereka terlambat bangun pagi.

"Cepat pakai bajumu." ucap Zi Tao, Kris telah mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang pantat seksi Zi Tao dengan berat hati. Kris terlihat lemas karena kepalanya sedikit pusing. Bagaimana tidak? Dia terbangun tiba-tiba karena teriakkan Zi Tao.

"Iya jangan marah-marah terus." ucap Kris, tapi Zi Tao malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelah berpakaian lengkap. Zi Tao langsung bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

Clek

Zi Tao membuka pintu, dihadapannya sudah ada Sophia yang tengah berdiri sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Zi Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk pada Sophia. Dia tahu kalau Sophia tengah kesal padanya saat ini.

"Mommy belum mandi?" tanya Sophia pada ibunya. Zi Tao mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan putri Kris tersebut.

"Iya Mommy dan Daddy terlambat bangun sayang, maafkan Mommy yah?" ucap Zi Tao seraya memohon pada Sophia agar tidak marah. Sophia berkacak pinggang saat melihat Daddy-nya yang nampak berdiri di belakang Mommy-nya dengan keadaan masih berantakan.

"Uhh, Sophia bisa terlambat ke sekolah hari ini kalau Mommy dan Daddy belum siap-siap." ucap Sophia kesal.

"Mommy mau mandi sekarang sayang, Sophia tunggu di ruang makan ya?" tanpa merespon perkataan Zi Tao tersebut, Sophia langsung pergi meninggalkan Zi Tao dan Kris yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Zi Tao menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat Kris yang tengah menguap. "Semua ini karena ulahmu. Sophia jadi marah." ucap Zi Tao kesal.

"Sesekali terlambatkan tidak apa-apa." jawab Kris santai.

"Cepat mandi sana." ucap Zi Tao menyuruh Kris agar segera membersihkan tubuhnya, Zi Tao hendak pergi meninggalkan Kris untuk menuju kamar Heechul. Namun baru selangkah tapi tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zi Tao ketus karena dia sedang terburu-buru saat ini.

"Kita mandi bersama saja." ucap Kris sambil menyeringai. Zi Tao langsung mendelik dan melepas paksa tangan Kris dilengannya.

"TIDAK TERIMA KASIH!" ujar Zi Tao kesal lalu meninggalkan Kris sendiri yang tengah tertawa.

...

Zi Tao segera turun kebawah setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Zi Tao menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, tak lama kemudian Kris menyusul dibelakang Zi Tao sambil mengenakkan dasi.

"Daddy, Mommy ini sudah hampir jam tujuh." ucap Sophia ketika melihat orangtuanya tiba.

"Sophia sudah sarapan?" tanya Zi Tao saat sampai berada dihadapan putri Kris. Sophia mengangguk. Zi Tao menoleh kebelakang dimana Kris berada, Zi Tao langsung membantu Kris mengenakan dasi saat Kris masih belum juga selesai memasang dasi.

"Kita langsung berangkat saja, kau bisakan sarapan di kantor saja?" ucap Zi Tao pada Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

Setelah selesai memasangkan dasi untuk Kris, mereka bertiga diikuti Bibi Jang langsung keluar rumah untuk berangkat menuju sekolah Sophia.

...

Zi Tao langsung membuka pintu mobil ketika sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sophia. Mereka terlambat, mestinya pelajaran sudah mulai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kris, kita mau langsung masuk saja. Kau hati-hati dijalan yah?" ucap Zi Tao sebelum keluar dari mobil. Kris hanya mengangguk lalu langsung mengecup pipi Zi Tao dan Sophia.

"Ayok sayang." Zi Tao membimbing Sophia untuk keluar dari mobil dengan iikuti olehnya. Zi Tao lalu mengendong Sophia untuk masuk kedalam sekolah dengan terburu-buru, dikuti Bibi Jang dibelakangnya.

...

Di jam istirahat

Seperti biasa, setiap istirahat Sophia akan bermain dengan Kai dan Sehun yang merupakan teman dekatnya di sekolahnya.

"Sophia kenapa datang terlambat?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

"Sophia terlambat karena Mommy dan Daddy bangun kesiangan. Mereka terlihat aneh hari ini." ucap Sophia sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya, Sophia kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aneh kenapa?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Keluar dari kamar Mommy dan Daddy berantakan. Tidak biasanya saja." jawab Sophia tanpa melihat kearah dua temannya yang tengah berpikir.

Sejenak semuanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing, Sophia lalu teringat sesuatu dan segera mengatakannya pada Kai dan Sehun yang setia duduk disampingnya.

"Leher Mommy Sophia merah-merah, kenapa yah?" tanya Sophia begitu polos pada kedua temannya. Sophia ingat saat Ia di gendong ibunya tadi pagi, Sophia melihat dileher ibunya itu ada beberapa bercak merah dan sedikit keunguan seperti habis di gigit nyamuk lalu gatal-gatal. "Padahal di rumah tidak ada nyamuk." ucap Sophia kembali dengan ekspresi bingung. Ya karena Sophia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada ibunya semalam.

"Itu bukan karena nyamuk, tapi karena ulah Daddy-nya Sophia." ucap Kai spontan setelah mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sophia.

"Hah? Sophia tidak mengerti Kai." ucap Sophia bertambah bingung. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam dan cuma menyimak lantas tertawa kecil.

"Sophia sedang minta adik yah?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil. Sophia lantas langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ucapan Sehun membuat Sophia semakin bingung.

"Kai tidak pernah minta adik tapi Daddy dan Mommy tetap suka bermain." ucap Kai yang ingat dengan kelakuan orangtuanya yang suka 'beraktivitas' setiap malam.

"Sophia tidak mengerti!" ujar Sophia protes karena bukannya paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sehun dan Kai, Sophia malah bertambah bingung dua kali lipat. Sehun maupun Kai justru tertawa melihat Sophia yang kebingungan.

"Berhenti tertawa, itu tidak lucu." Sophia mengkerucutkan bibirnya karena tengah ditertawakan. Hanya dia yang tidak mengerti disini, Sophia jadi sebal.

Kai dan Sehun-pun berhenti tertawa, lalu Sehun berkata. "Kalau leher Mommy-nya Sophia merah-merah begitu, itu artinya..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, Sophia dengan setia menunggu ucapan Sehun itu sampai selesai.

"Artinya apa.. Hun?" tanya Sophia. Sehun dan Kai lantas sepakat untuk sama-sama membisikkan Sophia jawabannya. Kai membisik ditelinga kanan sedangkan Sehun membisik ditelinga kiri Sophia.

"Buat adik." ucap keduanya kompak lalu tertawa kembali. Sophia yang sudah diberi tahu jawabannya pun sebenarnya belum merasa paham. Sophia hanya terdiam dan membiarkan kedua sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak jelas. 'Buat adik? Daddy dan Mommy buat adik? Untuk Sophia ya?' pikir Sophia dalam hati.

"Kai, Sehun.." Sophia memanggil dua temannya yang masih sibuk tertawa lalu terdiam setelah Sophia memanggilnya. "Daddy dan Mommy buat adik untuk Sophia ya?" tanya Sophia begitu polosnya. Lalu Sehun maupun Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Sophia langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalau begitu sebentar lagi Sophia punya adek bayi ya.." ucap Sophia begitu gembira.

"Sophia ingin adik bayi perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Kai, Sophia terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum menjawab.

"Adik perempuan saja." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Dengan kompak Kai dan Sophia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya Sehun mau menikah dengan Sophia, dan Kai menikah dengan adik Sophia saja." ucap Sehun setelahnya, Kai langsung cemberut tidak terima.

"Kau saja yang menikah dengan adik Sophia, karena aku yang akan menikah dengan Sophia ." ujar Kai tidak mau kalah, Sehun tidak terima. Diapun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan tidak mau melihat Kai.

Tidak diketahui oleh Sophia sendiri jika Sehun dan Kai itu sangat menyukai Sophia dan memiliki satu mimpi yang sama, yaitu ingin menikah dengan Sophia saat besar nanti. "Sophia masih kecil tidak boleh menikah dulu.." ucapan Sophia itu berhasil membuat Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan lalu Sophia pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sophia tengah duduk di sofa berada diantara Mommy dan Daddy-nya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, karena tidak ada tugas dari sekolah. Jadi Sophia memilih untuk menonton tv bersama Mommy dan Daddy-nya. Acara yang ditonton saat ini jelas acara cartoon, Kris dan Zi Tao hanya ikut menemani Sophia menonton tv saja.

Sophia kemudian teringat sesuatu yang diobrolkan di sekolah tadi siang bersama dengan Kai dan Sehun. Lalu Sophia mendongak melihat kearah Mommy dan Daddy-nya yang dengan setia duduk menemaninya menonton tv.

"Mommy, Daddy.." Zi Tao dan Kris segera menoleh kearah Sophia. Kris mengelus puncak kepala Sophia dengan lembut.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Zi Tao pada Sophia.

"Umh.. Sophia mau adik bayi." ucap Sophia sambil menatap Zi Tao, Zi Tao seketika melongo mendengar ucapan Sophia.

"A-adik?" tanya Zi Tao untuk memastikan. Sophia lantas langsung mengangguk, lalu menatap Daddy-nya.

"Daddy, Sophia ingin punya adik - dedek bayi yang lucu." ucap Sophia begitu antusias sambil tersenyum bahagia. Kris dan Zi Tao langsung saling berpandangan. Zi Tao menatap Kris dengan pandangan mendelik, seolah berkata. 'Yang benar saja?'

"Sophia ingin punya adik?" tanya Kris seraya mengambil Sophia untuk duduk dipahanya.

"Iya Daddy, Sophia ingin punya adik bayi." jawab Sophia sambil menatap ayahnya yang tampan. Kris hanya tersenyum manis kepada anaknya. Sophia sudah bertambah besar sekarang, tidak terasa jika dia sudah membesarkan Sophia selama 4 tahun setelah kepergian kakak perempuannya - Heechul. Sophia makin kesini makin pintar saja. Pikir Kris.

"Buat adik itu tidak mudah sayang.." ucap Zi Tao lalu Sophia menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sophia harus banyak berdoa kalau ingin segera punya adik." ucap Kris menambahi. Sophia melihat kearah ayahnya kembali lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu Sophia akan terus berdoa pada Tuhan supaya cepat diberikan adik." ucap Sophia sambil tersenyum bahagia, Kris pun mengecup puncak kepala Sophia dengan sayang.

"Sekarang Sophia tidur yah? Ini sudah malam. Jangan lupa untuk berdoa sebelum tidur." ucap Kris menyuruh Sophia untuk tidur. Sophia mengangguk menurut. Lalu Kris menggendong Sophia untuk menuju kamar Sophia yang ada di lantai dua. Zi Tao mengekorinya dibelakang.

...

Kris menutup pintu kamar Sophia setelah putrinya itu tertidur. Zi Tao pergi mendahului Kris untuk menuju kamar. Kris segera masuk kedalam kamar, dan mendapati Zi Tao yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan melipatkan dua tangannya di dada. Mulutnya sedikit menampakkan kalau dia tengah cemberut.

Kris tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati Zi Tao dan duduk disampingnya. Kris memeluk Zi Tao disampingnya. "Kenapa? Sedang kesal?" tanya Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap santai seperti itu setelah kejadian tadi?" ucap Zi Tao menatap Kris yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Zi Tao.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, namanya juga anak kecil." jawab Kris datar.

"Tapi.. tetap sajakan? Bagaimana jika Sophia bertanya lagi nanti? Kau tahu sendiri sifatnya, sedikit keras kepala sama sepertimu." ucap Zi Tao sambil menyindir orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sudahlah Tao, jangan diambil pusing. Lagipula dua hari ini kita juga sudah berusaha untuk membuat adik bayi untuk Sophia kan?" ucap Kris jahil menggoda Zi Tao. Tapi Zi Tao terlihat malas untuk meladeni guyonan Kris kali ini. Dia sedang serius tapi malah dibalasnya bercanda. Zi Tao pikir sampai kapanpun tidak mungkin kalau dia bisa hamil, kan? Dia pria normal.

...

"Kris." Zi Tao memanggil Kris yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kris menoleh kearah Zi Tao yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sambil bersender. "Kau serius ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Zi Tao sambil menatap Kris. Kris diam tak menjawabnya langsung. Dia duduk disamping Zi Tao.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal yang sama? Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya." jawab Kris. Zi Tao malah cemberut mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" ucap Zi Tao ketus.

"Ada apa denganmu sih hari ini? Sejak pagi bawaannya ketus terus?" melihat wajah Zi Tao yang makin jutek, Kris tersenyum dan berhenti untuk tidak bercanda lagi.

"Aku serius, Tao." ucap Kris dengan lembut. Zi Tao menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya. Lalu Kris membawa tubuh Zi Tao mendekat kearahnya dan membimbingnya agar bersender di dadanya. Kris membelai surai hitam Tao begitu lembut.

"Besok, aku akan mengambil cuti kerja selama seminggu." ucap Kris, Zi Tao diam saja. "Kau bilang ingin merubah penampilanmu kan?" Zi Tao hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Besok kita ke salon setelah Sophia pulang dari sekolah. Aku akan menjemputmu." ucap Kris. Zi Tao lalu mendongak menatap Kris.

"Apa besok akan baik-baik saja?" ucap Zi Tao terdapat kekhawatiran diraut wajahnya. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

...

Zi Tao tampak gugup saat akan memasuki salon, dia akan melepas rambut palsunya dan kembali dengan rambut aslinya yang pendek. Dia gugup karena dia takut akan mengecewakan Sophia maupun Kris setelah ini. Sophia dan Kris tengah menunggunya di cafe yang tersedia di salon ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan dengan ramah pada Zi Tao. Zi Tao lalu mengangguk.

"Aku ingin melepas rambut extensionku." jawab Zi Tao sambil memegangi rambutnya yang panjang. Pelayan itupun mengangguk mengerti.

"Mari ikut saya." ucap pelayan itu lagi. Zi Tao berjalan mengikuti arah pelayan itu dibelakangnya. Setelahnya Zi Tao dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Dia-pun duduk di kursi depan meja rias.

...

Setelah berada di salon kurang lebih hampir dua jam. Karena Zi Tao tak hanya melepas rambut extensionnya saja, melainkan melakukan hal lain juga seperti creambath dan juga facial pada wajah.

Zi Tao menatap penampilannya di cermin, wajahnya terlihat lebih putih dan segar dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya sudah kembali pendek seperti semula, berwarna hitam legam dan rambut poni kesamping yang hampir menutupi satu matanya yang sebelah kiri. (TAO MAMA 2012)

Saat datang ke salon kecantikan ini, Zi Tao masih memakai pakaian Heechul, kebetulan di lemari ada satu kaos V-neck berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans senada. Zi Tao pun memakai pakaian itu untuk dipakainya hari ini. Selama tinggal di rumah Kris, Zi Tao belum sempat mengambil pakaiannya di rumah. Setelah ini, Zi Tao berniat ingin meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumahnya mengambil pakaiannya.

Zi Tao memegang bandul kalung yang melingkar dilehernya yang Kris berikan untuknya saat di mall waktu itu, pergelangan tangannya juga masih memakai gelang cartier gold yang Kris belikan untuknya di hari yang sama dengan kalung yang Ia pakai sekarang. Selain perhiasan kalung dan gelang yang Zi Tao pakai, Zi Tao juga memakai anting ditelinga kanan dan kirinya. Orang salonlah yang menindik telinganya waktu itu, ketika Zi Tao dipaksa ke salon oleh dua bodyguard Tuan Choi. Zi Tao meringis sendiri melihat penampilannya di cermin. 'Aneh tidak ya?' gumam Zi Tao dalam hati.

Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya pelan menghampiri Kris dan Sophia yang sedang asyik makan es krim. Zi Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Ia hanya mendadak canggung memperlihatkan penampilan barunya pada mereka.

"Kris." panggil Zi Tao dengan suara lembutnya. Kris tak menyadari kalau Zi Tao tadi masuk kedalam cafe, dan kini dia mendengar suara Zi Tao yang sudah berdiri disampingnya dimana Ia tengah duduk.

Kris terdiam sejenak melihat Zi Tao dihadapannya tanpa berkedip, Zi Tao lantas tersenyum kikuk saat Kris menatapnya seperti itu. "Kenapa? Apa ini aneh?" tanya Zi Tao. Lalu Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sophia yang juga tengah memandangnya. Zi Tao lalu tersenyum manis pada Sophia.

"Sayang.." ucap Zi Tao pada Sophia. Sophia berkedip. Kelihatannya Sophia bingung.

"Mommy?"

Zi Tao tersenyum lalu mengulurkan dua tangannya untuk membawa Sophia kedalam gendongannya. "Ini Mommy sayang.." ucap Zi Tao lalu mengambil Sophia untuk dia gendong.

"Mommy potong rambut?" tanya Sophia ketika sudah digendong, Zi Tao mengangguk. Sophia lantas tersenyum.

"Mommy sangat cantik." ucap Sophia, lalu mengecup pipi Zi Tao. Zi Tao bahagia sekali, karena Sophia tetap mengenalinya sebagai ibunya walaupun dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Kris." Zi Tao memanggil Kris yang terdiam daritadi, Kris lalu tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa?" tanya Zi Tao karena Kris hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja, kau yang sekarang justru lebih cantik." ucap Kris serius sambil menatap Zi Tao. Zi Tao menunduk tersenyum malu. Kris pun mencium pipi Zi Tao setelahnya.

Kris meletakkan satu tangannya melingkar dipinggang Zi Tao, mereka berjalan beriringan keluar kafe dengan Zi Tao yang menggendong Sophia. Ada beberapa pelayan dan pengunjung cafe tersebut yang sempat melihat momen keharmonisan dari keluarga kecil Wu itu. Mereka kagum melihat pasangan muda yang terlihat begitu sempurna berjalan bersama begitu mesra.

...

"Kris, bisakah mampir sebentar ke rumahku? Aku ingin mengambil pakaianku." ucap Zi Tao setelah masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping bangku kemudi.

"Rumahmu?" Zi Tao mengangguk.

"Jalan saja, nanti aku tunjukkan arahnya." ucap Zi Tao sekali lagi, Kris mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya. Kris sebelumnya belum pernah bertanya dimana Zi Tao tinggal? Dengan siapa? Dan dia juga tidak tahu kehidupan Zi Tao sebelum bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk dia tahu lebih banyak tentang Zi Tao.

...

Mereka turun dari mobil setelah Zi Tao menyuruh Kris untuk menghentikan mobilnya.

"Rumahmu dimana, Zi?" tanya Kris setelah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri disamping Zi Tao.

"Ikut aku." jawab Zi Tao lalu berjalan mendahului Kris. Kris mengikuti Zi Tao setelahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong Sophia, kau pasti lelah." tawar Kris pada Zi Tao, Zi Tao pun menyerahkan Sophia untuk di gendong oleh Kris.

Mereka sampai didepan rumah Zi Tao, terlihat sangat sepi dan teras rumahnya yang kecil terlihat sangat berdebu. Zi Tao mengambil kunci rumahnya yang dia taruh di saku celana, lalu membuka pintu utama rumahnya tersebut.

Sebelum masuk kedalam, Zi Tao menoleh kebelakang. "Mau masuk? Atau disini saja?" tanya Zi Tao pada Kris.

"Kau tinggal disini selama di Korea?" Kris bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao sebelumnya, Zi Tao masuk kedalam rumah dan Kris mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ah? Kau tahu kalau aku bukan orang Korea?" tanya Zi Tao balik, Kris lantas tersenyum.

"Namamu saja sudah jelas kalau kau itu orang China." jawab Kris, Zi Tao-pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku tinggal ditempat ini selama merantau di Korea. Berbeda denganmu yang terlihat sangat sukses." ucap Zi Tao lalu pergi menuju lemari pakaian. Ia lalu mulai membereskan beberapa pakaiannya untuk dia masukkan kedalam tas. Selagi Zi Tao membereskan pakaiannya, Kris hanya berdiri sambil menggendong Sophia. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan yang mungkin besarnya tidak sebesar ruang tamu di rumahnya. Rumah ini sangat kecil, hanya ada dua ruangan. Satu ruangan dimana Kris berdiri saat ini terdapat kasur kecil dan beberapa perabotan masak yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai dapur di rumah ini, untuk ruangtamu sendiri, Kris bingung apakah yang lantainya Ia pijak sekarang adalah ruangtamu? Tidak ada kursi ataupun sofa di rumah Zi Tao ini. Tak jauh dari dapur kecil itu ada sebuah pintu, mungkin itu kamar mandi.

"Kau tinggal disini sendiri?" tanya Kris pada Zi Tao yang masih sibuk memasukkan beberapa baju kedalam tas.

"Ya, sebulan terakhir ini aku sendirian disini. Sebelum ayahku pergi entah kemana." jawab Zi Tao tanpa memandang kearah Kris karena dia tengah sibuk membereskan pakaiannya.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja, "Lalu ibumu?" tanya Kris lagi.

Zi Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, Ia menoleh kebelakang dimana Kris tengah berdiri. "Ibuku sudah meninggal saat dia melahirkanku." jawab Zi Tao.

"Oh, Maaf Zi.."

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap Zi Tao sambil tersenyum kecil lalu kembali dengan aktivitasnya semula.

"Aku pindah ke Korea sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, saat itu ayahku punya banyak hutang. Karena tidak bisa membayarnya, kami berdua kabur kemari, dan sekarang ayahku pergi lagi dengan membawa uang Tuan Choi." tiba-tiba Zi Tao bercerita sedikit tentang kehidupannya, Kris yang mendengarkan cerita Zi Tao merasa kasihan padanya. Syukurlah, dia dipertemukan dengan Zi Tao. Mungkin itu sudah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan untuknya, Kris bertekad ingin membahagiakan Zi Tao dengan menikahinya. Ternyata Zi Tao memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Sophia, tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi jelas disini Sophia lebih beruntung, karena kehadiran Zi Tao tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya membuat Sophia mendapat kasih sayang dari Zi Tao layaknya kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, karena memang dari awal mereka bertemu, Sophia mengenal Zi Tao sebagai ibunya.

Kris terdiam tanpa menanggapi apapun cerita Zi Tao tadi, Zi Tao pun juga diam setelah sedikit bercerita tentang kehidupannya pada Kris.

"Daddy, ini rumah Mommy?" tanya Sophia memecah keheningan diantara Zi Tao dan Kris.

"Iya sayang, ini rumah Mommy." jawab Zi Tao yang kini sudah berdiri didekat Kris sambil membawa satu tas yang cukup besar. Pakaian yang dia punya tidak banyak, jadi tidak perlu menggunakan koper yang besar.

"Mommy jangan tinggal disini, disini tidak enak seperti di rumah Sophia. Mommy tinggal dengan Sophia saja bersama Daddy juga." Zi Tao lantas tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sophia, Zi Tao mencubit pipi tembam Sophia dengan gemas.

"Mommy hanya mengambil pakaian saja sayang." ucap Zi Tao memberitahu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kris, Zi Tao mengangguk. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah Zi Tao. Zi Tao lalu mengunci rumahnya sebelum Ia pergi, namun Zi Tao meletakkan kunci dibawah pot bunga samping pintu. Zi Tao hanya takut tiba-tiba ayahnya pulang dan dia tidak ada di rumah. Dia biasa meletakkan kunci pintu dibawah pot bunga selama ini, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya juga jadi ayahnya pasti tahu dengan sendirinya.

...

Zi Tao memeluk tubuh Kris, kepalanya berada diatas dada bidang pria tampan yang juga tengah memeluknya dengan erat diatas ranjang.

"Aku ingin segera meresmikan hubungan kita, Zi.." ucap Kris.

"Seminggu lagikan?" balas Zi Tao menjawab. Kris mengiyakannya dengan bergumam. "Tapi, memangnya di Korea melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis?"

"Kita akan menikah di Jepang, tepatnya di Shibuya. Aku sudah menyuruh sekretarisku untuk mengurus segala keperluan pernikahan kita." Zi Tao mengangguk paham, dia percaya Kris pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua dan keluargamu? Apa mereka setuju dengan pernikahan kita?" tanya Zi Tao, Tao hanya takut keluarga Kris menolaknya.

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan." jawab Kris.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu. Jadi sebenarnya nasib kita tidak jauh beda ya?" Kris hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Zi Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa kemari? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah kandung Sophia? Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Ceritanya sangat panjang.. orangtuaku semuanya adalah pembisnis. Kebetulan mereka punya perusahaan di Korea, jadi aku disuruh untuk kuliah disini sambil belajar bisnis dan mengambil alih perusahaan disini." Zi Tao hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua cerita Kris. "Kedua orangtuaku di Kanada, sibuk mengurus perusahaan disana. Sedangkan kakak perempuanku memilih untuk tinggal di China, ikut dengan kekasihnya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kehidupanku sendiri, tiba-tiba mendengar kabar dari kakakku bahwa dia hamil. Tak selang berapa lama, aku mendengar kematian kedua orangtuaku. Mereka kecelakan pesawat saat akan menuju ke Korea. Orang yang menghamili kakakku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, akhirnya aku membawa kakakku untuk tinggal bersamaku disini. Satu tahun kehidupan kami berjalan lancar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kakakku mendengar kabar jika kekasihnya yang di China itu akan menikah. Lalu dia pergi menyusulnya kesana, dia tidak terima dan sangat marah pada waktu itu. Aku melarang kakakku untuk membawa Sophia pergi bersamanya di China. Kakakku pergi seorang diri, tak kusangka saat itu adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa melihatnya. Kakakku meninggal di China karena kecelakaan mobil." Zi Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris saat Kris berhenti berbicara.

"Aku turut bersedih Kris.." ucap Zi Tao.

Kris mengecup puncak kepala Zi Tao. "Seharusnya ayah Sophia masih hidup, tapi aku terlalu benci terhadapnya. Aku malas untuk membicarakannya." ucap Kris menambahi.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi. Aku janji." ucap Zi Tao seraya mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Kris. Kris hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tak apa, kau perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Sehingga tak ada rahasia diantara kita." Zi Tao tersenyum manis lalu mengecup bibir Kris sekilas.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Selamat malam." ucap Zi Tao, Kris lalu mematikan lampu di kamarnya dengan remot. Rumah Kris sangat canggih sehingga untuk menyalakan dan mematikan lampu-pun bisa menggunakan remot.

...

**1 Minggu Kemudian, Shibuya, Japan.**

Zi Tao barusaja selesai di rias, Kris meminta Zi Tao untuk mengenakan gaun di upacara pemberkataan ini. Zi Tao-pun menurut, dia hanya ingin membuat Kris dan Sophia bahagia. Jadi dia rela mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cukup berat karena gaunnya yang cukup panjang dibagian ekornya.

Walaupun Zi Tao adalah seorang pria, tapi dia terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sudah dipilihkan Kris untuknya, Zi Tao juga mengenakan tudung dikepalanya. Benar-benar sempurna, mungkin jika orang yang tidak mengetahui gender asli Zi Tao mengira kalau Zi Tao adalah benar-benar perempuan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tiba-tiba ucapan seseorang mengagetkan Zi Tao yang tengah duduk didepan meja rias. Zi Tao menoleh kepada seseorang yang barusaja berbicara padanya itu. Orang tersebut tersenyum lebar ketika Zi Tao memandangnya. "Upacaranya akan segera dimulai." ucapnya lagi tetap dengan senyuman khasnya itu. Zi Tao lalu mengangguk, dia menelan salivanya kuat-kuat saat berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia gugup.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Zi Tao, menyuruh Zi Tao untuk menggenggamnya. Zi Tao-pun menggenggam tangan sahabat Kris - Park Chanyeol. Kris sendirilah yang meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol untuk menjadi orang yang mengantar Zi Tao padanya saat memasuki gereja nanti. Karena ayah Kris maupun Zi Tao tak ada, sehingga Kris meminta bantuan sahabat karibnya untuk menggantikan posisi itu. Tentu dengan senang hati Chanyeol membantunya.

Zi Tao dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki gereja, Kris sudah menunggunya dihadapan sang pastur. Kris memandang kearah dimana Zi Tao sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kearahnya. Kris tersenyum melihat keanggunan dari sang calon pengantin yang sangat cantik memakai gaun pilihannya. Kris tahu kalau Zi Tao tengah gugup, karena saat berjalan tadi hampir saja tersandung, untung Chanyeol - sahabat baiknya cukup kuat saat memegang tangan Zi Tao.

Di kursi pengunjung paling depan, Sophia duduk bersama Bibi Jang yang menemaninya. Sophia terlihat bahagia menyaksikan upacara pemberkataan ayah dan ibunya yang akan segera menikah. Karena pernikahan mereka di Jepang, cukup jauh sehingga upacara ini hanya dihadiri oleh teman dekat Kris saja, istri dari Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun juga hadir. Dia duduk disamping Bibi Jang dibarisan depan.

Kris berdiri menanti sang calon pengantin di serahkan padanya. Benar-benar sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo warna putih. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat tampan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Zi Tao.

Zi Tao mengambil uluran tangan Kris sang calon suami. Saat Kris sudah menggengam erat tangan sang calon istri, Chanyeol berkata padanya. "Akhirnya kau menyusulku menikah juga, aku turut berbahagia kawan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar lalu pamit meninggalkan Kris dan Zi Tao dihadapan sang pastur.

Lalu Kris menggandeng Zi Tao, membimbingnya berjalan kehadapan sang pastur yang sudah menunggu. Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan itu setelah Zi Tao berdiri disampingnya.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanya pastur itu. Kris maupun Zi Tao lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saudara Kris Wu Yi Fan, apakah saudara bersedia dan mau menerima saudara Huang Zi Tao sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya? Hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup?"

Dengan tegas Kris menjawab, "Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Saudara Huang Zi Tao, apakah saudara bersedia dan mau menerima saudara Kris Wu Yi Fan sebagai suami saudara satu-satunya? Hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup?"

Zi Tao menelan salivanya, gugup. Dengan sedikit gemetar dia-pun menjawab, "Ya, Saya bersedia."

Semua pengunjung yang hadir-pun bertepuk tangan meriah setelah kedua mempelai telah resmi mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Zi Tao dan Kris saling berpandangan dan melontarkan senyum bahagia mereka. Lalu pastur mempersilahkan Kris untuk menyematkan cincin di jari manis sang istri. Kris memasukkan cincin pernikahan di jemari Zi Tao, dia terlihat sangat bahagia lalu Zi Tao pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Kris.

Kris membuka kerudung yang menutup wajah Zi Tao perlahan, dan sekarang dia bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas wajah cantik nan bahagia sang istri. Kris pun tersenyum, Zi Tao-pun membalasnya dengan senyuman paling indah yang dia miliki untuk sang suami dihadapannya.

"Pada saudara Kris Wu, saya persilahkan anda untuk mencium sang istri." seketika pipi Zi Tao merona mendengarnya. Kris melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan, tepat dihadapan Zi Tao. Zi Tao wajahnya sedikit menunduk karena malu, perlahan Kris mengangkat dagu Zi Tao dengan satu tangannya dan saat itu pula Zi Tao bisa melihat wajah tampan Kris yang sudah mulai mendekat. Zi Tao menutup matanya, jantungnya begitu berdebar-debar menanti ciuman suci yang akan Kris berikan padanya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi tetap saja Zi Tao selalu merasa gugup jika Kris akan menciumnya.

Bibir keduanya pun bertemu, awalnya Kris hanya mengecupnya. Namun setelahnya dia melumat bibir atas Zi Tao begitu nafsu, sampai pengunjung yang hadir-pun berteriak gaduh karena ulah sang pengantin pria yang terlihat begitu agresif. Wajah Zi Tao benar-benar merah, Ia malu sangat malu dicium dihadapan banyak orang oleh Kris.

"You are so beautiful, honey." bisik Kris ditelinga Zi Tao setelah selesai berciuman dengan sang istri. Zi Tao pun langsung berblushing ria mendapat pujian dari Kris.

Kris lalu menggandeng tangan Zi Tao dan mereka-pun berjalan untuk meninggalkan gereja. Saat berjalan di altar, ada beberapa orang yang menaburi bunga mawar pada Kris dan Zi Tao. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Semua orang yang hadir-pun ikut berbahagia, termasuk Sophia - anak mereka benar-benar bahagia karena sekarang dia resmi mendapat keluarga yang lengkap yaitu ayah dan ibu yang akan menyanyanginya selamanya.

...

**T.H.E - E.N.D**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 Bulan setelah pernikahan.**

Saat ini Kris berserta istri dan anaknya tengah menikmati makan malam bersama di rumah seperti biasanya. Zi Tao duduk disamping putrinya - Sophia dan Kris duduk di kursi yang ada ditengah - kursi untuk kepala keluarga.

Zi Tao dengan cekatan menyuguhkan sepiring nasi untuk Kris dan juga Sophia lalu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sophia makan yang banyak yah sayang." ucap Zi Tao yang diangguki oleh Sophia. Zi Tao meletakkan lauk diatas piring Sophia, lalu mengambil lauk untuk Kris juga.

"Thank You, honey." ucap Kris seraya tersenyum saat Zi Tao meletakkan lauk diatas piringnya. Zi Tao pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis juga untuk sang suami.

Terlihat Sophia sudah mulai makan, Kris-pun juga sama. Zi Tao melihat kearah piringnya, dia mau menyuapkan satu sendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Belum sampai ke mulut, Zi Tao merasakan mual tiba-tiba di perutnya, tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba mual seperti mau muntah. "Hoeek." Zi Tao langsung meletakkan sendoknya kembali, mulutnya masih ditutup oleh tangannya.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Kris khawatir, karena Zi Tao menunduk sambil menutup mulutnya. Sophia pun menghentikan makannya melihat kearah sang ibu dengan tatapan bingung.

Zi Tao diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, tiba-tiba mualnya kembali melanda, dia pun langsung bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Tao.. Zi Tao.. sayang.." Kris berlari mengejar Zi Tao yang berlari menuju dapur. Zi Tao masuk kedalam kamar mandi dapur. Kris hendak masuk kedalam, namun pintunya terkunci. Kris mencoba mengetuk pintu dihadapannya berkali-kali.

"Zi Tao.. sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Biarkan aku masuk, sayang?" ucap Kris terlihat khawatir. Namun tak ada balasan dari Zi Tao sama sekali, hanya ada suara air keran yang keluar didalam sana. Kris pun memilih untuk menunggu.

"Daddy, Mommy kenapa?" tanya Sophia menghampiri sang ayah. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Daddy tidak tahu sayang, Mommy tidak menjawab." Sophia pun ikut berdiri disamping Kris menunggu ibunya keluar dari kamar mandi. Tak selang berapa lama, Zi Tao membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung disambut oleh dua orang yang paling dia cintai di dunia ini.

Zi Tao hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Kris dan Sophia yang sudah terlihat sangat khawatir. "Zi Tao sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sambil membelai pipi Zi Tao. Zi Tao hanya mengangguk lemah, wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit mual dan kepalaku pusing." ucap Zi Tao pada Kris. Kris lalu memeluknya.

"Bibi Jang bilang tadi pagi-pun kau mual-mual seperti inikan?" Zi Tao hanya mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang." Kris pun membawa Zi Tao menuju kamar dilantai atas. Sophia berjalan dibelakang mengikuti orangtuanya. Bibi Jang datang lalu menggendong Sophia.

"Bibi, Mommy sakit ya?" tanya Sophia pada Bibi Jang.

"Bibi tidak tahu, tapi gejala seperti ini biasa dialami oleh orang hamil." jawab Bibi Jang. Sophia terdiam memikirkan ucapan Bibi Jang. "Berdoa saja kalau Mommy Sophia hamil, bukankah Sophia ingin punya adik?" ucap Bibi Jang kembali, Sophia langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Iya Sophia mau adik bayi.." ucapnya begitu gembira.

.

Kris merebahkan tubuh Zi Tao perlahan di ranjang. Lalu mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya. "Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kris dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Zi Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak usah, aku mau istirahat saja." jawab Zi Tao.

"Tapi kau belum makankan?" Zi Tao menggeleng lagi.

"Rasanya mual Ge.. Setiap kali aku mau makan tiba-tiba perutku mual. Aku tidak tahu kenapa seperti ini." ucap Zi Tao mengeluh. Kris terdiam dan menatap Zi Tao begitu intens. Zi Tao lalu mengkerutkan keningnya karena bingung ditatap seperti itu oleh Kris.

"Ada apa Ge?" tanya Zi Tao pada Kris, memang semenjak menikah Zi Tao mulai memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'Gege', Kris-lah yang memintanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau seperti orang hamil." ucap Kris dengan ekspresinya yang datar. Kris teringat dulu saat Heechul - kakak perempuannya hamil, kondisinya tak jauh beda dengan Zi Tao saat ini.

Zi Tao yang mendengarnya hanya melongo, "Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.." pria tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya begitu berat. Sudah sebulan ini hidupnya tak karuan. Uang yang Ia miliki sudah habis. Dia tak tahu mau kemana lagi, ongkos untuk kembali ke rumah anaknya juga tidak ada. Uang untuk biaya makan sehari-hari pun Ia tak punya.

Ia hidup terlunta-lunta tak karuan dijalan. Dua bulan dia mentelantarkan anak sematawayangnya. Dia menyesal karena sudah kabur tanpa pamit pada anaknya dan justru berfoya-foya sendiri selama ini. Sekarang dia tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Dia mencoba untuk tidur merebahkan tubuhnya diemperan dekat toko. Dingin, tiba-tiba angin berhembus menembus kulitnya, Ia menggigil kedinginan. Satu lembar koran terbang tertiup angin dan jatuh dihadapannya. Lalu Ia mengambil koran tersebut, bertujuan untuk menjadikan selimut.

Ia mengambilnya, lalu menutup dadanya dengan selembar koran tersebut. Namun sebuah tulisan yang paling besar terdapat di koran itu mengambil perhatiannya. Dia mengambil koran yang tadi untuk menutupi dadanya. Ia memandangnya teliti, ada sebuah foto bahagia terpampang disana. Dia hampir tak mengenali wajah keduanya. Namun tulisan yang tercetak besar itu membuatnya cukup terkejut.

**PENGUSAHA MUDA KRIS WU, MENGAKHIRI MASA LAJANGNYA DENGAN MENIKAHI PRIA CANTIK BERNAMA HUANG ZI TAO.**

"Hahaha.." pria itu tertawa kegirangan setelah membaca judul koran yang tengah Ia lihat itu. "Aku jadi orang kaya! Orang kaya! Anakku menikah dengan orang kaya! Hahaha." Ia tertawa begitu bahagia setelah mengetahui kalau Zi Tao - putranya telah menikah dengan pengusaha muda blasteran Canadian Chinese - Kris Wu Yi Fan.

...

**Aneh? Saya tidak mengeditnya. Mungkin ada beberapa kesalahan ketik. Mungkin alur cerita ini terbilang cepat dan terkesan datar. Karena diawal saat membuat ff ini, saya cuma bertujuan ingin menceritakan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil KrisTao saja tanpa ada konflik berat. Makanya genre ff ini hanya family, awalnya mau dibuat oneshoot. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, akhirnya di Chapter inilah ff ini berakhir. Thank You buat semua yang sudah review.**


End file.
